Dans vos rêves
by lste
Summary: Lillian Spencer's entire life was a lie, even her name. When she comes home to find her father murdered, his last dying words are to get the box hidden in the floor of his bedroom. All it reveals is an address, photo, and birth certificate. Now she must discover who she really is and she might just hate the result. [Season 3]
1. Chapter 1: Red Door

**Authors note: I do not own anything related to Teen Wolf.**

**Story takes place the start of Season 3.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Red door.<strong>

"Moving like the speed of sound  
>Feet can't keep on the ground<br>Can't stay in one place  
>Keep moving like a bullet train"<p>

_**Bullet Train** ~ Stephen Swartz featuring Joni Fatora_

* * *

><p>I was told I would be safe. That I had family there. If I sought them out they would help me. <em>Somehow<em> they knew who I was even if I had no idea they existed. So I ran. Maybe I should have stayed to figure things out… because everything was such a mess. My entire existence shattered in a split second, not even a single clue what fucked up situation my father had gotten us into. Now he was… he was dead. And I had not even the slightest idea of what I was supposed to do. Other than run, "_Run… fast and-and don't look back, princess._"

"Why?" My voice croaked. I let my head fall on the frogged glass window of the train. Tucking my legs to my chest, I rested my head on my knees tiredly. Clenching my eyes tightly, I sucked in a sharp breath. There was so much blood. I couldn't close my eyes without seeing it. The smell so coppery and pungent, I tasted the vomit on my breath. Blearily, I looked out the window watching the rain drops trickle down. I couldn't make out the shapes in the darkness, but I knew we were close. I'd be on this stupid train for hours.

Smoothing out the tear spotted paper in my hand, I read the scribbles. Or, what I could make out of them. Some of Dad's last struggled breaths were telling me there was a box under the floorboard in his bedroom, underneath his dresser. He said to look for it and inside it would tell me where I needed to go, who I had to ask for. There was also money in the rusted box. A lot of money. More money than I had ever seen in my entire life. And here I thought we were _broke_. Living off scraps and sometimes having one meal a day. To think we had all this money under our floorboards. Not to mention, the box held some information about a few bank accounts that were in my name. _A few_? To my knowledge we hardly were able to manage _one_, let alone a_ few_.

I restrained myself from crumpling up the parchment, again. "What the hell Dad?" None of this made sense.

The train started to slow. Greedily, I reached for the two medium sized luggage bags and backpack I had managed to stuff with my belongings. Dad said to pack light, but he also said I could never come back. So I packed everything I could think of. My favorite clothes, the numerous amount of shoes I owned, laptop, books, makeup, pictures, favorite pillow, the feather down blanket I couldn't sleep without, and maybe a lot of unnecessary stuff I didn't need. Like, I might not have needed the entire series of _Supernatural_, but those were expensive and I wasn't going to leave that behind. Especially when I worked so hard to buy those damn things at the stupid theatre job I had. I hadn't even had time to give a two weeks notice. Not like it mattered, but it is sad to think I might not be able to use them as a reliable reference on a resume. Although, at this point I wasn't even sure I'd be able to use my own name anymore. How does one even change their identity?

As soon as the train jolted to a stop I sprinted off. This damn thing was nauseating. However, the action reminded me that my back was stiff and my neck tense from the long journey. Cracking my neck I sighed at the release, but it didn't last long before the pain crept back. My eyes scanned the darkened train station warily. It was cold, dark, and I was _alone_. And I had just seen my father die less than twenty-four hours ago. My hands shook at the thought. God, _so much blood_… I didn't know anyone could bleed so much.

Luckily there was a taxi parked outside. I darted over to it, shoving the luggage behind me sloppily. The cab driver stepped out and helped me load them in the trunk before he held the door for me to slip in the backseat.

Handing him the tattered piece of paper with the address, he glanced back at me oddly after taking a moment to read it over. "You sure _this _is where you wanna go ma'am?"

"Yeah," I muttered, my hands shaking as I reached for the crumpled paper. "That is where I was told to go."

He raised a bushy blonde brow skeptically. "Well, okay then. Buckle up."

I squirmed in the torn seats awkwardly. The cab driver hummed along to some oldies song as we passed through a forested trail. The trees were denser and the only form of light was coming from the brightness of the moon. An eery feeling crawled up my spine making me shiver. Was he going to kill me? Where was this place anyway?

"Umm… how much farther?" I asked as we dug even deeper into the forest. The road he turned onto hardly fit the cab.

"Just a few more turns. It'll actually be a bit of a walk for you. The road ends before you can actually reach the house," he responded, his eyebrows raising in the rearview mirror.

I frowned. "Oh, okay."

A few moments later the taxi pulled to the side of the road. Once more, he assisted in helping me in getting my bags out of the trunk. All the while, I had my eyes trained on the small trail that was almost overgrown.

The man pointed in the direction my eyes were already focused on. "Just head straight up this trail and you'll reach the house."

"Thanks. Um, here-" I pulled out the wad of cash and handed him the fair with a tip hastily. _Anything_ to get rid of him. "I appreciate it."

"Yeah, well." The man waved his hand around, clearly confused by why I wanted to go to this creepy trail of all places well after midnight. I was asking myself the same thing. "Good luck."

With a sigh, I secured the straps on my backpack and gripped the hands of my luggage tightly. I could already feel my palms sweating in anticipation. Back straight, I shuffled on through the trail as the taxi pulled off. No turning back now. Not that there was anywhere to turn back to.

My foot stumbled on the wet ground, I slipped grazing my knee. Cursing, I pushed myself back on my feet and carried on down the pathway. _Really? _Who lives out in the middle of nowhere like this? I fell once more with a hiss. Well, I hoped these people have band-aides because I was going to need to cover my entire body with them by the end of this journey.

I could tell I was reaching the end of the trail because the overgrowth lessened. Picking up my speed; much to the dissatisfaction in my back, neck, and _now_ knees. I made it to out into an open area. My eyes widened. The house…

A crazed laugh built in my chest and I gripped the locks of my hazelnut waves angrily. "Are you _freaking _kidding me Dad?"

Dropping the luggage, I stomped closer to the house for closer inspection. Just to make sure maybe, _just maybe_, I was going out of my damn mind and not seeing things correctly. _Yep._ The house was burnt down. Gaps were in the walls where the wood had decayed, almost the entire house was a coal color where the fire licked it's way up the panelling. Most of the windows had the glass completely busted, excluding a few that were magically still intact with a single crack. And the only thing that stood out worse than the tarnished building was the oddly painted bright red door.

I twirled before the house looking for any sign of life. "Is anybody home? _Anyone_? Any-_fucking_-one? No. What a surprise? Hah. And to think I traveled miles to an abandoned haunted house. Great, awesome. This is fan-freaking-tastic. Love you too, _Dad_."

Now what? Throwing up my hands, I sought for something to punch. I had nowhere to go. No living family that I was aware of. And I traveled miles away from home to this place called _Beacon Hills_, which apparently was "supposed" to have all the answers.

Grabbing my bags I tugged them up the porch. Cautiously opening the red front door, I peeked my head in just incase there was some strange animal or whatever living inside. The bottom floor looked worse inside than the outside. Hardly anything was left. But the stairs didn't look half bad. I carefully put some pressure on the first step to make sure it didn't collapse under my weight. It seemed safe. I continued up the stairs and into the first room. There was nothing in it other than the busted out windows and dust on the floor. It didn't look like the fire caught too much in this room, but there was some marks from the flames on the walls.

I shut the door behind me. Not that it appeared I had to worry about privacy, but mostly to keep any creepy ghost or whatever out. This house was definitely haunted. I reached into one of the bags and tugged out the pillow and blanket I had packed. My eyes frowned at the dirty floor. It was either here, outside, or going to the police. The police didn't seem like a good idea. Especially since I high-tailed it out of my house leaving my father's mangled body behind.

Curling up in a ball, I clutched my backpack to my chest comfortingly. Tears pricked at my eyes and I felt the ball forming in my throat. But I couldn't close my eyes, if I did I would see it. _All that blood…_

"Dad, what were you hiding from me?"

After struggling to hold back my tears a ferocious sob escaped. That got the ball rolling and before I knew it I was gasping for breath, clutching the backpack so tightly, if it were a person I would have strangled it to death. I wanted to scream and hit someone. I wanted to hit my dad. I wanted… I wanted him to tell me everything would be okay and this was all some sick twisted joke. I wanted him to hold me, say one of his stupid jokes that made me so unbelievably irritated. Because why would you tell your daughters friends knock-knock jokes while we are trying to discuss homework? How embarrassing. But I would take back how embarrassed I felt if I could show myself how I felt now.

Somehow I managed to exhaust myself into falling asleep. It was restless. I woke up sweating and screaming, throat raw. I'd lay my head down and gaze out the busted window. The stars were shining brightly through the tops of the trees. Then, I would drift off into another painful sleep. Mind wandering in the darkness of my dreams. Blood, there was so much damn blood.

The sound of screaming woke me from my latest and longest rest. This time it wasn't my own. Fear clenched my gut as I carefully pushed myself on my feet. Glancing at my bags and the door I cursed myself. I didn't want to leave my things, I kind of understood what my dad meant about packing _light_. Even my backpack was so heavy I wouldn't be able to bust out of here without getting caught. I pressed my ear to the door. Maybe who ever it was wouldn't come up here?

A male's voice echoed up the stairs, _"You painted the door. Why did you paint the door?"_ At least I'm not the only one thrown off by the bright red door. It just appeared so out of place in this run down home.

_"Go home, Scott."_ Another voice threatened, his tone was deeper and demanding.

_"Why only one side?"_

_"Scott!"_

There was the sound of scratching. Curiously, I opened the door to peek out. From what I could make out there were three male's. They actually didn't appear as threatening as I figured random men in a burnt down _abandoned _house would look. Two appeared to be teenagers around my age and the other was a scruffy looking guy in his early twenties at most.

"The birds at the school, the deer last night- just like the deer when I get bit by the Alpha. How many are there?"

There was an irritated sigh from the elder of the group. "A pack of 'em. An Alpha pack."

"All of them? How does that even work?"

"I hear there's some king of leader. He's called Deucalion."

What in the heck? I didn't even want to know. But… maybe these were the people my father wanted me to see? Maybe he hadn't actually led me astray. Hopefully Dad wasn't in some kind of cult because whatever they were talking about made zero sense.

They started to move away from the door downstairs. I didn't want to do this. Nope, no, not even slightly. But I needed answers. With a shaky breath I shoved the door open causing the three of them to stare up at me as it pounded against the back of the wall. All looked shocked by my sudden appearance and I was definitely rethinking my entry.

"Um… hi," I started and any effort of sounding confident was lost with how squeaky my voice came out. Like a scared little mouse. "I'm… I'm looking for the owner of this house?"

The elder man crossed his arms over his chest. An inquisitive thick black brow was raised as his eyes took in my appearance. And I realized I looked terrible, actually worse. I probably appeared homeless. I wore washed out skinny jeans, a maroon teeshirt, my dads leather jacket that smelt so much like him I had to bring it, and everything from my feet to my hair was covered in the dust and grime from the floors.

"This house is owned by the county," the man informed.

"Oh." I tugged at my matted hair nervously. "Do… do you know who previously owned this house by any chance? I'm, ugh, looking for them."

He glowered impatiently. "Why?"

"It's a long personal story that I really don't want to um get into… so… if you know where they might be that would be perfect… if not, I guess I can just leave. I just, I don't know who I'm looking for, all I know is that my dad told me to come here."

The two younger boys looked on skeptically as their gazes flickered from me to the man. I fidgeted, I had obviously interrupted an important conversation.

"Who is your farther?"

"David Spencer," I whispered. Just hearing his name caused my stomach to squirm. "He _was_ my father."

"Never heard of him."

"Well, maybe the _previous_ owner's of this house has." My tone was a lot snippier than I intend, but dammit I was exhausted. All I wanted was to have a nice warm bath, eat a home cooked meal, and sleep. Not that I could sleep if I tried, but I wanted to.

"I am the previous owner."

My brows raised irritably. He could have just said that to begin with. "I have something to show you then. I was hoping you might be able to help me out. Um, one-second! Let me get it."

I darted back into the room and rustled open the luggage bag with the box. Tugging it out with a groan I made it out the door. Standing at the end of the stairs I stared down at the three, my gut churning once more. I didn't want to get any closer, but I obviously had to show this guy what was in the box for him to be able to see it. The only way to do that, unfortunately, was getting closer. Tip toeing down the stairs I kept my eyes on them, wide and fearful. If they made any sudden movements I would hit them. I probably wouldn't get far; the man and the shorter boy were pretty muscular.

With shaking hands I opened the box and pulled out the picture and paper that were tucked inside. Handing him the picture he grabbed it with a scowl, his pale green eyes widened evidently shocked as soon as his eyes glazed over the tattered item. When I had looked at the picture earlier it had my name scribbled on the back, but that was the only indication that I knew it was of me. Other than the fact the baby did look like me in comparison to other baby photos Dad had of me around the house. There was a woman with long hair and bright beautiful eyes, she cradled a four-month-old me to her chest. I assumed she was my mother, but I couldn't be positive. Dad never really told me about my mom and he never kept any pictures of family members around the house. Maybe that should have been a hint that something was off, but I had grown up like that… I never had to question anything before.

"Where did you get this?"

I bit my lip. "My dad, he had this box under the floor in the house. There's also this-" I pulled out my birth certificate. "Apparently my last name isn't really Spencer."

"Lillian Hale," his voice was softer than before. His eyes fell on me curiously. The two teens gaped at me in shock.

"Did he just say what I think he just said?" The taller lankier boy hushed to the shorter muscular teen.

"I don't know why he kept this from me… but he was murdered and-and he told me to come here. Said I would be able to get answers. And I- I don't have any place to go. I don't…" My eyes watered and I willed myself not to break down, but it was so hard not to. "I just want answers and to take a bath."

The man handed me back the items and I carefully placed them back in the box. His eyes traced my face and I knew I looked dirty, but his eyes bore through me. Like he was picking apart every feature and flaw. "Get your things together and meet me outside on the porch. We-" he motioned to the two teens. "Have a few things to discuss. I know someone that should be able to provide answers for you."

I narrowed my eyes. This guy just expected me to get in a car with him? And drive to who knows where? "Who are you?"

"My name is Derek Hale," he pursed his lips. I nodded tiredly. Honestly, I wasn't going to argue with anyone at this point. And whoever he was he was claiming to help and hopefully he was family. I didn't have anywhere else to go anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? I like writing in first person for the soul fact that I could put so much detail into a characters emotions over 3rd person. This story is definitely going to be rated M for later chapters. This story will be extremely graphic in every sense; blood, sadness, and smut. Yep. Lots of smut. And you shall understand later on! Anyways, opinions on Lillian Hale? Why do you think her farther was murdered? And just what do you think will happen? I'm super curious.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Claws

**Authors note: I do not own anything related to Teen Wolf.**

**Story takes place the start of Season 3.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Claws.<strong>

"Leave the past behind.

Just walk away.

When it's over and my heart breaks.  
>And the cracks begin to show."<p>

_**Cracks** - Freestylers_

* * *

><p>A random teenager was shoved in the backseat while Derek put my bags in the trunk of the onyx camaro. The kid wasn't one of the original teenagers, those two dipped as soon as possible. This one had curly dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. I slid into the passenger side reluctantly. Why in the world was <em>this<em> random teenager down in the basement with Derek? And why was this "Derek Hale" offering random teenagers rides?

"Hi," the teen greeted me with a sheepish grin. His hazy sky eyes scanned my face analytically. "Who are _you_?"  
>Pursing my lips, I almost didn't want to answer. These people were getting on my nerves with all their questions. I had questions that I needed answers too, and nobody has been able to answer a single one. Why should I answer theirs? "Lilly… what's your name?"<p>

A wicked smile replaced the meek grin. "Isaac."

"Nice to meet you Isaac."

"The pleasure is all mine_ Lilly."_

"Shut your mouth Isaac," Derek grunted as he buckled himself into the leather interior of the drivers seat. He glanced at me momentarily. "Pretend he's not here."

"Um all right." I briefly looked at Isaac, who in turn winked from the backseat. With a frown I let my eyes fall on Derek. He bore an unamused scowl as he started the vehicle.

"Lillian," Derek peered at me cautiously, his eyes the palest shade of green I had ever seen. Even paler than mine, and my eyes were pretty light, but more of an olive color in comparison.

"Call me Lilly please."

He nodded. "Your father has passed?"

My stomach clenched tightly. "Yeah…" I exhaled sharply. "Yesterday."

He raised a dark brow. "Yesterday?"

"I came home from school… and he…" Gripping the seatbelt, I shook my head. I didn't want to discuss it. There was so much… so much of _everything_ I didn't want to remember. "He was dying. I-I tried to call for an ambulance, but he told me not to. He said I needed to leave. That they were coming for me."

"Who was coming for you?"

I shrugged. "I didn't get an answer. He told me to pack bags and find this box. By the time I managed he was… he was gone."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Me too," I sighed. "Who is this person that might be able to help?"

"My uncle."

Isaac hissed, "Peter, really?"

"We need him for other things too," Derek snipped. His knuckles tightened on the steering wheel. "He's already on his way."

All the boy did was grunt in return. Derek eyed me once more. His eyes scanning my profile, full on staring. Not _ogling,_ thank goodness. That might have been creepy because I'm pretty sure we were related. It was more curious.

"Lilly…" The way he pronounced my name was as if it was stuck on his tongue. "Where were you living?"

"Oregon."

"Just you and your dad?"

"I never met my mom, no siblings."

Derek nodded slowly, his eyes trailing my face once more. The car ride was silent from then on. I toyed with the hem of my dirty shirt while Derek focused more on asking Isaac if he remembered anything about the A_lpha's_. We pulled up to a warehouse type of building and I really thought maybe this guy was going to kill me. I was stupid to trust someone so easily right after my dad had been murdered in my own home.

Gulping, I peeled myself out of the seat of the fancy vehicle. My heartbeat thumped wildly in my chest. This was it, I was going to die before I got any answers. A hand gripped my shoulder gently and a squeal escaped me. Whipping to my side, Derek gazed down at me trying to give what I assumed was a gentle smile, but it came off more of a grimace.

"Calm down. This is where I live." He nudged his chin at the building. "It doesn't look like much from the outside, but I own the entire building."

I averted my gaze to glance at Isaac, who was now leaning against the camaro with a look of interest. "Are you guys going to rape and murder me?"

Isaac scoffed, "Does it look like I'm going to rape and murder you?"

"Well… you did bring me to a weird building… far from civilization."

"We are in the middle of a city," Isaac motioned to the towering buildings that surrounded Derek's home.

"Isaac grab her things. And no, I am not going to rape and murder you. I promise," Derek said, his tone slightly amused. I followed closely behind Derek into the "house." We waited for Isaac on an elevator patiently, well Derek seemed pretty impatient. Isaac shot me another wink and whistled happily all the way up.

Thankfully Derek had been telling the truth. The interior was slightly furnished and rather comfortable looking compared to the outside. Derek led me upstairs to a room with a bed and he had Isaac leave my things there. His eyes darted around the room warily. "This is Erica's room. You can stay in here until she comes back, we will deal with getting you situated in your own room then. Let me show you where the shower is."

I think that was a nice way of him telling me I looked like shit.

Derek guided me to the shower and provided me a towel. Much to my relief, he left me alone, letting me know that Isaac and him would be in the kitchen waiting. I let my eyes linger on the wide mirror, a scowl resting on my lips. The girl looking back at me was unrecognizable… broken. There were purple bags under my eyes, which were in all puffier and pink from all the crying. My usually olive orbs were empty and bloodshot. There was a dusty hue in my hazelnut locks from the floor of the house. I looked absolutely terrible. Pink lips chapped, hints of blood on them from biting on them so damn much. No wonder Derek kept staring at me.

Stripping off my dirty clothes I stepped into the shower. Turning the knob, I squeaked when a burst of hard cold water jutted down on my exhausted body. Definitely woke my ass up. After playing around with the knob I was able to get it to an almost boiling temperature. It felt heavenly. I braced my palms against the wall angling my back so the water cascading down my spine, it took some of the tension off my sore muscles.

I closed my eyes letting my mind close up, just focusing on the sound of the water bouncing off my skin. And then it hit me all over again, like last night. I flipped around so that my back was braced against the tiled wall, but my legs were weak with exhaustion. Sliding down to the floor, I choked down my sobs. Everything was _fine._ Yeah, we were struggling with money, but we were happy. Dad would go to work and I would go to school. He would pick me up if I didn't work at my stupid dead end job and we would spend all night cooking. We would dance around to oldies songs and complain about all the people that pissed us off that day. So what! Our jobs sucked. Who the hell wanted to work at a movie theater when they could be hanging out with their friends? Going to parties! Having a _normal_ teenage life instead of trying to pick up more shifts at their shitty job and do homework? Was all the money and bank accounts some sort of illegal thing? Drug smuggling? Not that my dad went anywhere to smuggle drugs. I just didn't understand why and what happened. Why would anyone want to kill _my_ dad? He was the sweetest most genuine man in the world. He loved me and he… he was dead.

Forcing myself to calm down, I wobbly got to my feet. There was some peach shampoo and body wash that I scrubbed myself down with _multiple_ times. I felt so grimy. Grabbing the towel, I wrapped myself securely and tip toed out of the bathroom. From the top floor I could hear a few voices as I sprinted to the bedroom.

Derek's voice float upstairs before I closed the bedroom door. _"We don't like you. Now shut up and help us._"

If it were any other time I would probably laugh, but everything was so awkward and uncomfortable. I hurriedly tugged on a fresh set of gray panties and a bra, fitted skinny jeans (which I had to roll at the bottoms because I was so unbelievably short), and a plain black tee. I made sure I put on deodorant and brushed out my tangled hair before I started my journey downstairs.

The first thing I saw was a handsome older gentleman. Older than Derek by years, but he had a persona about him that was slightly condescending. I hadn't even heard the man speak and that's the vibe he radiated. Assuming this is the "uncle" Derek was referring to, I could understand why Isaac might not have wanted him here. But his eyes were a gorgeous shade of blue that sparkled in the dark.

Next thing I noticed was Isaac sitting in a chair, the new man standing behind him grinning brightly. Which, okay everything so far had been absolutely bizarre since my fathers murder, but this was the strangest thing I had seen _so far_. The hand not holding his neck… his nails were _claws_. And not just oddly long nails either. They were claws, animal claws. I backed up into the railing of the stairs as my eyes narrowed in on his fingers.

The man cocked his head to the side, a dazzling smirk played on his lips. "Ah, hello there Lillian. Nice to see you again." And then he wrapped an arm around Isaac's throat and dug his nails into the base of his neck.

Then I fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Just another introductory chapter, but I wrote up to chapter 7 thus far and shit's intense. Also wrote a few future chapters that I was so inspired to write I had to do it RIGHT THEN. AND OMG, even if I'm going down the similar plot of season 3 just adding Lillian in is making it even more nuts. Anywho's thank you guys! SIX REVIEWS for the first chapter :D SO HAPPY, I appreciate all of them. And thanks to all who favorited and followed! So, I know a few of you were wondering if she was a werewolf… anddd… I think maybe this chapter made it slightly clear by fainting over the sight of clothes that MAYBE she doesn't have the werewolf gene. But if she's a Hale that means her father must have known about the supernatural, RIGHT? Or maybe not. Who knows. I mean, I do. BUT YOU WILL KNOW SOON TOO. Okay sorry. Ranting. Love you all!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Werewhat?

**Authors note: I do not own anything related to Teen Wolf.**

**Story takes place the start of Season 3.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Werewhat?<strong>

"Nothing to save you now.

Not when you're crashing down.

Somebody break me out.

There's nothing to run for, baby we're done for.

If you don't let me go."

**_Let Me Go - _**_Young London_

* * *

><p>Pounding, my head was throbbing my my skull like nothing I had ever felt before. It felt ready to explode. A groan escaped me as I tried to blink open my eyes. It was like trying to pry open a bottle of pasta sauce that just didn't want to budge.<p>

"Stop the pain!" I cringed. Shakily, I reached my hands out to my head and pulled at my hair, tugging at the hazelnut strands harshly.

"You hit your head pretty hard."

Peeking open an eye I saw Isaac hovering over me, his bright sky blue eyes glinting with amusement. A wide grin split across his face. I scowled and accusatorially asked, "What happened?"

"You fainted."

"No, I mean-" I sat up with a wince. My eyes found Derek and that guy who _clawed_ Isaac's neck standing nearby. They watched me with curious gazes. "What in the _fuck_ happened?"

Isaac leaned back. My breathing started to pick up. Curling my arms around my chest I squirmed farther away from Isaac so that my back was dug deep into the leather couch I was resting on. Here this kid was in my face like that creep didn't just stick his claws into the back of his neck! Screw rape and murder, these people were_ something_ else.

"Well!" The man smirked at Derek. "It appears she didn't inherit our families werewolf genetics."

"Were_what_? Did you just say werewolf? You didn't just say that."

"Lilly, I need you to calm down," Derek said. He held out his hands in an offer of peace and I shook my head aggressively. Like hell I was calming down. This complex murder just got a billion times weirder. "Peter here knows some stuff about you. He's going to answer your questions, okay?"

"Werewolves?" My lower lip wobbled, they were breaching on sensitive territory. I was two-seconds away from having an even bigger mental break down. "I don't believe you."

"Believe this," the man, Peter, snickered. His already beautiful blue orbs began to glow an exotic ocean color and the nails on his fingers extended into dreadful claws. I yelped.

My hand touched my forehead. "I must have hit my head pretty hard because _werewolves_ aren't real."

"Lillian-"

"_Lilly,_" I cut Peter off with a growl.

He smiled. "_Lilly_ it is time to let you in on a little family secret."

"Oh sweet baby Jesus, there is _more_? I'm still trying to process werewolves!"

"I guess I should start to the beginning, your birth." My eyes followed Peter as he strolled closer to the couch. He gracefully sat down in the seat alongside me, giving me enough room for me to not to attack him, and he crossed his legs. An ever present smirk was on his face. He motioned for Derek to grab the chair Isaac had been clawed in earlier. "You are going to want to sit down for this as well. We are about to have a family reunion, that I quite frankly, never thought would happen."

Derek exhaled irritably, glowering at his uncle. He pulled up the chair and sat down, arms crossed. A brooding expression on his perfectly chiseled face. Isaac moved so that he was leaning against the wall an interested stare as his eyes traveled from the three of us.

"Sixteen years ago my older sister Talia stumbled across a man that went by the name of _Franklin Smith._ Not his real name, of course, but it was the one he had chosen at the time. Any who, turns out Franklin Smith wasn't actually human. He is what you would call an Incubus-"

"That's a sexual demon?" I asked. This was already starting to get confusing. What did Franklin Smith have _anything_ to do with my birth?

"Yes," Peter responded, a proud smile was on his lips. "Very smart girl. Franklin seduced Talia and she became pregnant. It was a one night type of thing and he seemingly disappeared after that. Now, the thing about Incubus is that they will seduce women to impregnate them to create demonic offspring."

I sighed. "I am somewhat following."

"My sister gave birth to a girl who she named _Lillian Hale_. At four months Franklin appeared and kidnapped her daughter. Neither were heard from again." Peter pointed at me expectantly. "Until you showed up."

"So… you are saying that my _father_, the man who raised me, is a sexual demon that seduced my birth mother to create _demonic offspring_?" My voice became shrill, I was on the edge of the couch now, fingers digging into the cushion.

He chuckled, like this whole damn thing was funny. "Precisely."

"That means…" I ran a hand through my hair. "You're saying that I, _me_, am a demon? I will have you know that I haven't seduced anyone _ever_."

"That's lovely to know, but for a Succubus, which is what I'm presuming you are, doesn't take effect until early adulthood. Based on the fact you are sixteen, I'd say that your powers should be coming _very_ soon."

"I am _not_ a sexual demon."

Peter shrugged uncaring to my opinion.

I glanced at Derek, who stared at me with wide uncertain eyes. My mouth gaped to process what was happening. First, my father is _murdered._ And now I'm apparently a freaking sex demon. Great, unbelievable. They were all nuts. But what other answers were there? I mean, why would they kill my father?

"So this Talia woman is my mother?" My eyes flickered back to Peter's. "That means you are my uncle?" He nodded. I met Derek's gaze once more. "You said he was your uncle? What does that make you to me?"

Derek looked floored. His brows furrowed and his expression softened. I didn't know what emotion was shining in his eyes, but it reminded me of someone who lost something that they never thought they would get back. "Your brother."

"Brother…" I repeated in a whisper. I'd never had a sibling before. At least, I thought I didn't. Maybe I still didn't. Maybe they were all crazy and were feeding me lies. But Dad said to go to that house and I would find answers. These were the answers they were giving me. I wanted to believe them, but it was so… crazy.

Peter clapped his hands together loudly causing me to jump. "What a lovely family reunion? Now, Derek, don't Isaac and you have someplace to be? Erica and Boyd are counting on you."

"Yes." Derek stood from the chair, his eyes still on me. They averted to Isaac and he narrowed his eyes. "Scott and Stiles are waiting for us at the clinic." The tall boy roughed his dirty blonde curls nervously. "Lilly…" he paused seemingly forgetting what he said when our eyes met for the hundredth time that night. "You will stay here with Peter. Listen to him, but don't trust him."

A scoff came from _our_ uncle.

"We will be back soon. Isaac, let's go."

Watching them leave from my spot on the couch, I glared at the man who sat next to me. For some reason I trusted Derek a lot more than him. Not only because of the warning and how clearly Isaac and Derek weren't too fond of Peter, but because he just gave off this chilling vibe. Like a psychopathic narcissist.

"Don't be so scared sweetheart, I can hear your heartbeat."

"Well, that's not the creepiest thing anyone has ever said to me."

He laughed, the sound was quite endearing actually. If he wasn't so odd, his charming good looks and suave voice might persuade me to enjoy his company.

"If-if my dad really was an incubus… do you think that is why they killed him?"

"Most likely, yes. There are hunters who go after _our_ kind." Peter waved his hand. "The supernatural."

"What do Succubus _do_ exactly? You said I might be changing? _If_ that's even what I really am."

"It depends mostly on you and how strong you are. Succubus have the ability, for lack of better words, to control men and women with their seductive powers. You will radiate a level of seductiveness that even if you aren't trying will have others be highly allured by you. In all, you'd be able to have anyone do anything you please. Generally, you'll develop heightened strength and speed. Some succubus have the power to create illusions and can enter dreams. I've never heard of it being one hundred percent true, as you are actually the first Succubus I have encountered, but myth states that their can be physical changes such as fangs, claws, tail, and even wings."

I couldn't help it, I laughed. All of this was so ridiculous. "Wings? Really?"

"Like I said, never seen it. Just a myth."

"Great."

"Also, your emotions will control your judgment. For example, if someone upsets you there is a huge chance the Succubus will take over and you will drain their soul. Mind you, Succubus require draining souls to keep them alive."

"What? What? _WHAT_?"

He pressed a hand to his temple. "Please, dear, I have heightened hearing."

"You just said I need to drain souls?"

"I did say that."

"Oh my God," I groaned. "Okay, this is a really bad dream. And I'm sick of it. Wake me up right now."

"This isn't a dream," Peter drawled, evidently getting bored with my insistence on _not_ being in this weird supernatural alternate universe I woke up in. "I am quite hungry and you look starved. How about we cook up something while we wait for Derek and Isaac to return?"

The both of us headed into the kitchen. One of the first things I noted is that it Derek appeared to have a strong love for red meat. The entire freezer was just _red_ meat.

Scrunching my nose, I peered at Peter skeptically. "That's not human is it?"

He rolled his eyes and he sarcastically verified, "No, that is cow."

"Don't be so condescending! The only thing I know about werewolves is that they turn on the full moon and have an urge to maim and kill!"

"That is true. Our bloodlust can be quite unpredictable for younger and new werewolves. However, Derek and myself have control so we don't randomly go killing humans." Peter picked out a few packages of meat and set it in lukewarm water to defrost. "I mean, I did go on a killing spree that your precious brother killed me over, but I only murdered those who deserved it."

I gaped. "You _murdered_ people?"

"They murdered our family first. Here-" Placing a sack of potatoes on the counter, he dug through a cabinet and held out a peeler. "Start peeling those." Then he took out a medium sized pot and filled it with water, setting it on the stove he flicked the switch to high. His eyes aquatic eyes trained on the flames in somewhat of a daze.

I followed his request and started with the peeling. "What happened to them? Our… our family?"

"A group of hunters burned them alive."

"Oh."

Peter grabbed a cutting board and started to chop up onions. "I was the only survivor, but oh no, I'm the _bad_ guy because I was seeking revenge for my family. It's okay, I got what I was after. Every single one of them paid for their sins."

"And Derek killed you?" He looked pretty alive to me. He actually looked more alive than me, and I was positive I wasn't dead yet.

"Yes, made himself the Alpha in the process. All in the past, every family has their drama, right?"

"Not sure killing me would be something I'd get over so easily. If he killed you how are you alive?"

"I had this sweet girl help bring me back to life, Lydia Martin."

I sighed. "Right, okay."

"I can't wait to see what becomes of you," Peter beamed. "Succubus are said to be powerful beings."

My back stiffened. "So, my mother… is she alive?"

"Sadly, no."

"Is it just Derek and you?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe I have a brother."

"I'm sure you'll be running screaming when he starts getting overprotective."

"How do you know all this? About my father and what he is?"  
>Peter grinned at me in a way that made my stomach churn. "I see everything."<p>

Derek and Isaac returned a couple hours later, just when the food finished. My eyes bugged when I saw Isaac soaked to the bone shivering. He shot me a warm smile before darting upstairs. Tossing off a leather jacket, Derek crossed his arms when his eyes met Peter's.

"And?" Peter raised a brow.

"Isaac said he saw them in a bank cellar." He stared down at the ground. "That there was a dead body in the room where they kept him. He said it was Erica's." Great, I was going to be sleeping in a dead girls room. "Scott and Stiles are going to be coming over tomorrow around five. We are going to work out a plan to break into the bank."

"You're going to break into a bank?" My entire family had issues.

Derek snapped his pale eyes at me, realizing for the first time I was there. "Not an active bank. Has been closed down for a few years. A group of Alpha's kidnapped two of my Beta's."

I nodded even if I had no idea what a Beta was. "I'm sorry about Erica."

"She's not dead," he replied immediately, his tone forceful. Like if he said it that meant it was true.

"In the mean time, your _sister_ and I made the Beta and you some dinner," Peter informed. He motioned to the table that I had set earlier. There was steak, roasted potatoes, and Cobb salad. At the sound of _dinner_ Isaac sprinted down the stairs. He plopped down in the seat with a wide grin as he closed his eyes inhaling the aroma of a home cooked meal. "At least someone appreciates our hard work Lilly."

Derek sat at the head with Isaac on his right and I took his left side so that Isaac was directly across from me. A smirking Peter took the other end of the table so he was sitting across from Derek. I looked between them and I could sense some sort of rivalry. Probably to do with the Alpha thing? Who knows? I filled my plate quietly and started to dig in. The three of them didn't exactly seem like the praying type.

That night I reluctantly went into Erica's bedroom. I felt like I was in sacred territory. That nothing should be touched, that if I moved anything it would ruin any memories the other had of her. Even sitting down on her bed was proving to be a difficult task. I stopped at the edge and stared at the cheetah print blanket; quite off compared to Derek's undecorated home. I wondered what she looked like.

"It's okay."

I jumped, facing the door I met Derek. His arms were crossed and his eyes watched me carefully.

"What is okay?"

"To sleep in her bed. You've been staring at it for fifteen minutes."

"I just… I don't want to touch anything," I muttered, my eyes scanning the room. Erica didn't have much, but what she had was definitely girly.

Derek moved into the room. His stare was cautious as if here were approaching a rabid dog. "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly? I'm freaking out. I'm scared, I feel so…" I hugged my waist. "I feel alone and lied to and betrayed."

"Understandable."

Meeting his gaze I sniffled. Oh no, here came the waterworks. Somethings tells me Derek isn't one for typically handling crying teenagers all too well. But I couldn't help it. My dad was dead, I found out I had a brother, apparently the rest of my family was dead, also said family were a bunch of werewolves, and I'm a demon offspring who use their powers to _seduce _people. And the icing on the cake? I'm going to drain souls for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Fan-fucking-tastic.

Derek seemed to realize the time bomb he was approaching because he stopped a few feet away from me. "You should sleep."

Shaking my head I took one of my hands and wiped at my eyes. "No, every time I close my eyes… I see him. I see him… and he's dying and there's so much blood."

And I launched myself at Derek's chest. My sobs wracked my body and all I wanted so much more than anything was someone to tell me everything would be okay. That they would protect me. I clutched his shirt in my fist and I cried and cried until my legs gave out and Derek was holding me up so I didn't fall. His arms wrapped around me and he led me to the bed where I curled into his side. He didn't push me away, but he didn't say anything either. His large hand -

rubbed my back and I started to think of how much pain Derek must be in. Thinking that Peter was his last known relative. That everyone was dead. That he was alone in this world, too.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Years! Just wanted to say one of my favorite things to do is writing. Therefore, what better way to start the year than updating a chapter? Love you guys! Thanks again so much for the reviews and favorites. Special thanks to: xXbriannaXx (love you! twinning on all that teen wolf stuff!), winchesterxgirl, , clara, and guest :) appreciate everything. Hope you had a safe and happy night!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: B&E's

**Authors note/disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Teen Wolf & all the information about Succubus I retrieved from Wikipedia.**

**Story takes place the start of Season 3.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: B&amp;E's<strong>

"Dream till I'm dead then set me on fire

Flames and the smoke keep taking me higher.

Love and pretend, we'll soon be expired.

(And we were not made for this)

We would be not made for this world."

**_Not Made For This World _- **Tove Lo

* * *

><p>I awoke the next day tucked under the animal print blanket. The scent of peaches surrounded me. It must be what Erica smelt like. Crawling out of bed I dug through my luggage bag and pulled out a set of clean clothes. I decided to just exchange my dirty undergarments for clean ones, but slipped the used jeans back on. Then I tossed on a gray tank and maroon cardigan. Making my way into the bathroom I brushed my teeth, I made sure to leave it on the edge of the sink this time instead of putting it back in my bag; that would save me a trip from rushing back and forth.<p>

Derek was downstairs at the table reading a book. Isaac and Peter were nowhere, thankfully. Not that Isaac bothered me, but he was _always_ winking those pretty sky blue eyes. And no matter how "pretty" I thought they were, I still thought it was weird.

I watched as Derek's head lifted at my footsteps. My mind wandered back to the night before how I had broke down in front of Derek. Feeling embarrassed I almost ran back into Erica's bedroom, but I really didn't want to be in there either. Plus, he clearly heard me.

"Morning Lilly," Derek greeted. He put a bookmark in the crease and shut the book before turning to watch me finish my journey down the stairs. "You look much better."

And I did. The purple bags under my eyes weren't as deep and I had decided it would be a good idea to apply some makeup to make me look somewhat human. Since apparently I'm not. And my hair looked silky without all the dust and grime in it.

I decided on curling up on the couch. There was a small pillow that matched the exterior and I brought it against my chest in a death grip. "Do you mind explaining what an Alpha is? And Beta's?"

"We have the basic structure of an actual wolf pack." He scratched at the scruff on his jaw, eyes lingering over my face. "There is an Alpha, the leader. Beta's are more so your average wolf and then there are Omega's, who are the lowest of the group. These can be the weaker in the group or potentially a wolf that attempted to battle the Alpha and lost."

I cocked a brow processing his explanation. "A group of Alpha's kidnapped your Beta's? How does that work?"

"Apparently there is some form of a leader."

"How does that work if they are all leaders?"

He shrugged. "All I know is someone is the leader."

"I don't get it." He sighed, but I carried on. "And you are Isaac's Alpha?"

He nodded. "Yes. Isaac, Erica, and Boyd."

"How about those other two?"

"Scott and Stiles? No."

"Huh," I frowned. "What about humans and such?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are only wolves allowed in packs? Or what about humans? Or other beings?"

"A pack is not only made up of wolves. They are whomever we share close bonds with."

"So, that means you are my Alpha then?"

Derek raised his brows. Tilting his head to the side he stared at me silently for a long moment. His expression reminded me of a puppy. Like, when you try and talk to a dog and they just cock their head to the side as if they are trying to comprehend what you're saying, but they don't speak human so they are thoroughly confused.

"I'm not a very good Alpha," Derek grumbled eventually. I shrugged. That didn't answer my question, but I wasn't going to press it. "We need to discuss what we are going to do with you."

I stuck out my lower lip. "Oh, okay."

"We need to enroll you into school. You won't be able to use your father's last name. But since we have your birth certificate we will be able to enroll you as Lillian Hale."

School had been the last thing on my mind. "Shouldn't I be on the D.L. I did kinda flee the state."

"I figure your farther had papers made for you under Lillian Spencer. Therefore, they would have you listed under those records. No one was able to trace you from Beacon Hills when you were… kidnapped. So he had given you a false identity. And the fact he had a backup plan to send you here if anything happened to you gives me the impression you wouldn't be easily traced."

"Do I _have_ to go back to high school? What about transcripts and things like that?"

Derek nodded. "Easily forgeable."

"Cool, a family full of criminals and false identities. It's a teenagers dream come true."

He rolled his eyes. "If you are going to be staying under my care you are going to school. Isaac, Erica, and Boyd do as well."

I huffed childishly. Was it so much that I hoped I'd never have to go back to school again? All the stress I was currently under and then _homework?_

"You should make a list of anything you need. School supplies, personal items, and any food requests. We will go into town when we have time to pick everything up."

"Fine." I stuck out my tongue.

Derek stood from the table and headed into the kitchen. Opening the fridge he rummaged through the contents noisily. "What do you want for breakfast? We have bacon."

I snorted, "I guess bacon."

"We also have eggs."

"Make me scrambled eggs and bacon then."

"Make you…" Derek repeated the words slowly. As if it had been the first time in his life he had ever been ordered something.

"Yeah,_ make me!_ Do it for me, please."

He opened his mouth as if he was going to argue, but just pulled out the carton of eggs and bacon. I smiled triumphantly as he started cooking my breakfast. A sleepy Isaac appeared on the foot of the stairs, blue eyes droopy with exhaustion.

"What are you cooking?" He asked, stretching his arms high over his head. I pretended not to notice the sliver of skin that exposed his abdomen.

"Bacon and eggs for that monster."

"Monster?" Isaac glanced at me with a smirk. "She doesn't look like a monster. Actually looks the opposite of a monster."

Derek paused his cooking to shoot the teenager a stern glare. Isaac's hands were held up sheepishly and he shot me a wink when Derek returned to making my breakfast. I tried to ignore the blush that tinted my cheeks. I didn't really get a chance to socialize with boys much growing up. I actually had been going to an all girls school since as long as I can remember. And work, well I was too busy working to really think of _boys_. And after school was spent with Dad; the only man in my life that had mattered. Now he was… gone.

There was a steaming plate of bacon and eggs held out for me, I sprinted from the couch to the table hungrily. I_ loved_ B&E's. Derek sat down in his original seat and picked up the book, flipping to the page he left off on.

Isaac pouted from behind me at Derek. "What about me?"

"Make yourself something." He received a pointed look from his Alpha.

"You made Lilly food."

"And I'm telling you to make your own." Derek rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Isaac, I'm a princess."

"Princess?" He snickered. "Is that so?"

"Yep!" I took a bite from my bacon. "That's what Dad called me."

And the piece of bacon stilled in my hand. My hunger slowly faded at the sorrow that filled me to the core. Dad would call me his _little princess_. I'd always been spoiled with attention from him, being the only child. But I didn't want to cry anymore. I didn't want to think about him anymore. I shoved the bacon in my mouth in an effort to avoid my growing emotions.

"What time are Scott and Stiles coming over?" Isaac asked as he started to cook himself breakfast.

Derek sighed. "A couple hours. Aren't you supposed to be at school, Isaac?"

He smirked with a shrug. "Overslept?"

I pictured the two brunettes from yesterday morning. "Are Scott and Stiles the two guys that were at your old house?"

"Yes."

"You hang out with a lot of teenagers," I pointed out. Derek scowled while Isaac broke into a fit of giggles. "Just an observation."

"Teenagers are easier to turn."

I raised a brow. "Turn?"

"The bite," Derek set down the book once more. "Only a bite from an Alpha can turn someone into a werewolf. However, the bite can kill if a human's body can't handle the transformation. Teenagers have less chance dying. And I needed a pack."

My eyes scanned Isaac warily. "Did you give them a choice?"

"Yeah he did," Isaac spoke up. The tone was one of someone defending another. It kind of surprised me how instantly he backed Derek up. "All of us had a choice."

* * *

><p>Hours later the two teens known as Scott and Stiles showed up. One had shorter espresso colored hair with a gentle, yet serious, expression on his face. The later was a tad taller, a bit lankier, with wide whiskey colored eyes that darted around and messy chocolate locks. I wasn't entirely sure which one was who. Their eyes roamed Derek's lair, ahem "home," until their eyes fell on me. I waved from where I sat on the couch. The taller one returned the gesture, a quirky smile falling on his lips.<p>

"Stiles, Scott," Derek said lowly, providing the one who waved at me an irritated stare. "What's the plan?"

The two walked over to the table and spread out a map. I stayed on the couch not wanting to get involved with the B&E they were intending on doing. When I said I loved B&E's it was only related to bacon and eggs. Honestly, I wouldn't be much help anyway. I would probably just cause more problems. Probably drop to the ground in a fetal position and cry while a werewolf ate me alive.

I propped the book on my knees Peter had given me after breakfast. He said I should read it to learn about my "heritage." In all, it was a book on Incubi and Succubi; very detailed mythology based upon them. They actually didn't seem as _awful,_ being demons and all that jazz. Most of what Peter had said was in the book; including the wings.

A Succubus in "true form" will have two horns atop their head that are supposedly hard as steel. Adorned with a black tail and black wings, but these are only founded on the highest levels. I guess having wings might be fun…

The most terrifying part is that the _draining souls_ thing was true too. It states that when the powers emerge the first people a Succubus will attack is someone who has emotionally hurt them. Typically a Succubus first attack will not kill the victim, instead it will transform them into a being similar to a Succubus (or Incubus if they are male). However, the Succubus will feel such a deep pain from how terrible this person has hurt them in the past that it will stop them from completely eating the victim. This leaves the victim with a corrupt soul, which sounded quite sad. It states that the only different from a Succubus and these beings are that the beings cannot control their powers and any kiss will be a kiss of _death_. Note to self: don't corrupt someones soul. Although, it did say that Succubus can learn to control their urges to where they can chosen to eat souls, corrupt them, or leave them intact.

Furthering that, Succubus can also live their entire life without eating a single soul. This is only possible if they can create their own energy, which as a result they wouldn't need to eat souls. But apparently it's extremely rare since Succubus powers range from their emotions. So, if a Succubus were to get upset in their human form, their Succubus form will take over and kill the person that upset them. Great, I am going to become a hormonal sociopath that eats peoples souls. Life goal accomplished.

Actually, Succubus kind of sounded bad ass. Minus the whole _seductive_ thing. Which baffled me because I was the most sexually inexperienced person I knew. Like how in the world was _I _a sexual demon. No way. I hadn't even kissed a boy before.

I looked up from my book when I noted the taller teen started to raise his voice. His tone sarcastic as he spoke to Derek. "Okay. Okay big guy. Let's see it. Let's see that fist. Big, old fist. Make it, come on. Get it out there. Don't be scared. Big, bad wolf." Derek held out a fist and the kid nodded sarcastically. "Yeah, look at that. Okay, see this?-" He held his hand flat a few inches from Derek's very large fist. "That's maybe three inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid co-" And Derek punched his fist into his hand.

A squeak erupted from me at the pure force. The boy slammed his other hand on the table, then clutched his stinging hand to his chest. I leapt up from the seat and let my eyes shift from all the men in the room.

"He can do it!" The boy groaned loudly. I met his gaze and he winced at me.

Derek looked pleased with himself. "I'll get through the wall. Who's following me down?"

I took a step towards the hissing boy. Touching his shoulder gently he turned to me with wide eyes. "You okay?"

He nodded, his face scrunched in pain. "Um, yeah, perfect! Just, you know, got punched by a werewolf."

"Let me see?" I held out a hand. He carefully placed his throbbing fist in my hand and I rubbed the sore area gently. His palm was red and would _definitely_ bruise. My finger tips grazed the skin soothingly. His eyes bore into mine and his jaw was slacked while he watched me. I lifted his hand to my lips and kissed it gently. Something Dad had always done to me when I bruised myself as a child. "Feel better?"

He gaped. "Ye-yeah much better."

Stepping back, I turned to Derek and Peter who apparently were in the midst of an argument. My uncle sneered. "Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A pack of Alpha's. All of them, killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember two of them combine bodies to form one giant Alpha. I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids. They're gonna be missed." Really? Was he really suggesting that Derek leave his two… Beta's, or whatever, behind?

"Could someone kill him again, please?" The bruised hand boy said with a hand motion towards Peter.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Derek, seriously? Not worth the risk."

After more debate Derek and the shorter teen, who I discovered was Scott, had agreed to go in search of this Alpha pack. That left Peter, the other boy -Stiles, and me at Derek's home. Peter resided to taking my previous seat on the couch while I nosily poked around the blue prints for the bank. Stiles shifted around Derek's apartment, poking at random things.

His whiskey eyes kept finding me, at first I pretended not to notice. But after he stopped to stare at me for the millionth time I matched his stare with a grin. "Hey."

He jutted out his chin awkwardly. "Sup."

"Stiles, right?" His head bobbed with confirmation. "Why do you keep looking at me?"

"Um, what? I'm not looking at you." I giggled because he was definitely currently staring at me. "I mean, I'm looking at you now, but I wasn't before."

"You've been stalking her like a hawk for the past ten minutes Stiles," Peter's tone was bored from his spot on the couch.

"I was _not_ stalking," Stiles choked out. "I was… observing."

I chuckled, "Observing, huh? And what did you observe?"

"I-I um, yeah, I don't know."

"Do you have something you wanted to ask me? I can see it eating at you. You look like someone who's dying to ask a question."

"Okay." Stiles moved standing across from her, the table separating them. "Your name is Lillian _Hale_."

"That's what my birth certificate says… My real one anyway."

"How are you related to…?" He pointed at Peter on the couch. "And Derek?"

"That guy is my uncle-" Peter winked at Stiles, who paled at the action. "Derek is my… he's my brother."

"Oh."

I cocked my head. He appeared torn between running in fear and confusion. "Oh?"

"Yeah, um, oh."

"Huh, okay. You're very loquacious."

"Your brother hates me," he blurted, hand scratching the back of his head.

"Derek seems like the kind of guy that doesn't enjoy many people's company."

Stiles glanced at Peter with a scowl. "And I hate your uncle."

"Not many people seem to like him, so I'm not surprised."

"Really Stiles? You have always been my favorite," Peter mockingly pouted.

A sarcastic smile was provided to Peter from Stiles. I leaned on my elbows as Stiles averted his gaze to the window. His shoulders tensed. "I can't take waiting around like this, you know? It's nerve-racking. My nerves are racked. They're severely racked. _Racked."_

"I could beat you unconscious and wake you up when it's over."

Peter was ignored.

Stiles sighed, "Do you think Erica is really dead?"

He sounded like he knew her too. I wonder how deep all their relationships were; with Scott, Stiles, Derek, Isaac, Peter and now this Erica and Boyd. Were they all friends? Enemies? Frenemies? Sexual partners?

Peter rolled his brilliant eyes. "You really think I care?"

I zoned out while Peter and Stiles continued to bicker. My mind warping around how I had run from home in an effort to escape death only to become further imbedded in it. Maybe our family was cursed. And to discover that my father seduced a woman to impregnate her to produce demon offspring? I couldn't believe it. But the book said that most Succubus and Incubus lived normal lives, almost unknowing to the world around them what they truly were. And clearly Dad had many secrets or someone wouldn't have sought to kill him.

Once more I was brought back to Stiles and Peter, who were now freaking out. Stiles scrambled over to where I stood by the table and was bustling through the blue prints excitedly. He pointed an aggressive finger on a section with some scribbles. "There, that's it!"

"Hecatolite," Peter's voice was soft.

"Is that awful?" Stiles eyes darted from Peter's to mine, like _I_ knew what the hell was going on. "That sounds awful."

"Get them on the phone Call them. NOW!" He barked.

Stiles started searching in his maroon pockets for his cell. "Okay, why?"

"Because Boyd and that girl aren't going to kill each other. They are going to kill Scott and Derek." A worried stare crossed Stiles face. He dialed Scott's number and held the phone to his ear. "Tell them that hecatolite is a mineral that scatters the moonlight. They have missed _three_ full moons. Three, their bloodlust is going to be unimaginable."

"Scott! Scott!" Stiles voice shook with nerves. "No, listen to me, okay? Look, you have to get out of there. Look, the walls of the vault are made with a mineral called hecatolite. It scatters the moonlight…" he paused. "Look, it keeps the moonlight out, okay? They haven't felt the full moon in months."

Peter growled, "Okay, think of it like the gladiators in the Roman colosseum. They used to starve the lions for three days, making them more vicious, more out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it."

My breath hitched. I didn't really comprehend the full extent of what was going on, but everyone was tense and worried. I didn't want to find my long lost brother _dead_. I just found out I had living family, a family I hadn't known existed until yesterday.

"Scott, they're gonna be stronger…"

My uncles voice rose a few octaves. "More save, more bloodthirsty, Scott, they're 're the starved lions, and you and Derek just stepped into the colosseum."

"Scott? Scott? Scott?" Stiles hectic voice called into the phone. He was met with the dial tone. Bringing the device down he looked up at Peter, fear etched in every fiber of his being.

I reached up a hand to Stiles shoulder and squeezed gently. He blinked at me, eyes unfocused. I provided him a reassuring smile and he blew out a deep breath. The words were forced and I knew from experience were most likely false, but I said them anyway, "They will be okay."

"Yeah…" His voice was breathless, whiskey eyes glassy as he met my stare. "Okay."

I glanced at Peter who was watching the interaction with a cocked bro. A smirk replaced his momentarily worried face. Retracting my hand from Stiles shoulder, he shook his head as if coming out of a daze.

Peter strolled away, a knowing look on his oh so condescending face. I'm not sure what _that_ was about, but it still made me roll my eyes. The teen still held the phone in his eyes, boring holes through it as if he could force Scott to magically call with his stare.

My eyes roamed the moles that littered his cheeks and neck, his pink pouty lips, cute upturned nose, and his expressive large brown eyes… wait, _cute_? Well, I mean he was cute. I just didn't think I personally had the word in my vocabulary. Sure, I mean, I thought guys were cute. I'm human, well er- I guess not, but never a guy that actually interacted with me. Other than an occasional customer at my job or maybe somebody who I worked with a project on at school. I never had time for anyone. But this, what this kid and I were going through, was more intimate than anything. And I didn't even _know_ him and I thought he was _cute_. Sure, maybe I thought Isaac was kind of cute too, but he always winked at me. I don't like being winked it. It's kind of creepy.

Stiles brows furrowed and I realized he was watching me watch him. Like full on _ogle _him as if he were a piece of moist chocolate cake, which sounded really great right now. And less awkward, _definitely_ less awkward. I felt the heat travel from my neck to my cheeks in a slow burn. And then I could feel him, literally feel his… I'm not even sure what it was, but he was starting to smile slightly.

An awkward giggle escaped me and I wanted to punch myself in the throat. "Um…" He licked his lips. "Are you… a werewolf, too?"

Stiles laughed as if the idea of him being a werewolf was ridiculous. "No, I'm a human. Are _you_ a werewolf?"

"Nope…"

"Cool."

We both smiled shyly.

"I think I am going to puke," Peter groaned loudly. I twisted my body to shoot him a deep glare.

A shrill sound came from Stiles hand, he raised a brow at the name on the screen. He answered the call, "Hey Lydia, what's up?" His eyes bulged at whatever this _Lydia_ person said. Was this the same Lydia that woke up my uncle? "A what? Okay, just text me where you are I'll be there in like ten minutes!" Rounding on Peter and me, his arms flailed wildly. "Lydia just found a dead body."

My eyes bugged. "Dead... body?"

"Huh," Peter sounded impressed.

"I'm going to go," Stiles started to rush towards the door. When he entered the elevator and the door began to close at the last possible moment Stiles stuck a hand out to stop it. He gave me a sheepish grin. "Ahhh, Lilly, it was really nice to meet you."

Blushing, I beamed. Despite the fact he just used the words 'dead body' seconds ago, there was something about this boy I couldn't quite put my finger on. "It was nice to meet you too Stiles. I have a feeling we will be seeing each other soon."

"I- yes… Because of Derek and Scott. I'll be looking forward to it."

"Me too."

The elevator closed. I tried to calm down the sudden need to freak out like a girl. Where in the world was this coming from? I frowned.

Peter clapped his hand. He bore a smirk so deep I imagine someone might wear it if they won the Olympic Gold Metal or just got laid. But his words made my stomach drop. "Well, _Lillian_, it looks like you might be seeing your _true_ self rather soon."

* * *

><p><strong>A bit more insight into Lilly and her interaction with Stiles! Warning though, even if this is a Stiles centered love interest IN THE END, that doesn't mean some odd things might happen between then ;) hehe.<strong>

**THANKS SO MUCH AGAIN: **bootyflakes , CupCakes24, winchesterxgirl, xXbriannaXx, toridw317, WickedlyMix, and everyone who favorited, followed, and read the chapters I have posted thus far! I appreciate everything! - I try to respond to every review, but sometimes with things being scattered I'm not sure if I responded to everyones? So if I didn't I apologize!


	5. Chapter 5: Awesomesauce

**Authors note/disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Teen Wolf.**

**Story takes place the start of Season 3.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Awesomesauce<strong>

"Why can't you want me like the other boys do?

They stare at me while I stare at you.

Why can't I keep you safe as my own?

One moment I have you the next you are gone.

Rehearsed steps on an empty stage.

That boy's got my heart in a silver cage.

Why can't you want me like the other boys do?

They stare at me while I crave you.

It's true I crave you."

**_Crave You ~ _**_Flight Facilities_

* * *

><p>The sound of a door sliding open woke me. Dazed, I wiped at my eyes, unsure for a moment where I was. My eyes flickered unfocused on a few solid figures blearily making their way in the room. A light flickered on and I clenched my eyes tightly at the sudden brightness. Remembering, I had fallen asleep on the couch after Peter said he was going out to help Derek search for the Beta's. Apparently they were "taking too long." You know, because he couldn't have gone to help earlier when Derek had originally asked.<p>

Scott, Peter, and Isaac staggered into the room. Scott and Isaac were holding up a bloodied and bruised teenage boy I didn't recognize, while Peter cradled a brunette female in his arms. In silence I watched them immediately begin to work on cleaning the two up. Then I felt a burning in my chest, where was my-_my _brother? He hadn't come in with them.

"Where is Derek?" No one answered me, all focused on helping those in need. But I didn't care, which I should have. They were trying to help two people bleeding to death, but neither of them were Derek. The loudness of voice scared me as I bellowed, "_Where is Derek?_"

All three paused to face me. I was standing from the couch now, brows furrowed and breathing heavily. My entire body shook. I couldn't do this like them. They were all taking in everything so much easier than me. I had _just_ learned I had a brother, who was _not_ here after he had just left to go fight a pack of Alpha's to save his Beta's. And I learned that werewolves were real and supposedly I am a freaking Succubus. No, I was not okay. And I wanted the _one_ familiar person that really felt like I could actually have a connection to, to be here. And he wasn't.

"I'm here."

My body physically relaxed when I saw Derek standing in the elevator. His shirt torn and bloody. He stared at me intently and I slowly sat back down on the couch, no longer feeling the need to rip out anyones throats in the room for not answering me. He glided over to Peter who backed away from the girl a few steps to give him room. Derek's hand ran down the girls face, his eyes wide with worry.

"She will heal," Derek said with a relieved sigh.

"Boyd too," Isaac added, he wiped away some blood from the other teens head. I was surprised anyone was living with how tattered and scarred their bodies were.

"Shouldn't we take them to the hospital?" I asked cautiously. My eyes met Derek's pale green orbs from my distance on the couch. "And you too? Those look like they need stitches. Maybe surgery."

"Werewolves heal faster than humans," explained Peter.

Curious, I walked over to the group. I gazed down at the girl Derek was focused on. She was pretty and oddly familiar. I couldn't place my finger on it. I know I'd never seen her before. She had shoulder length hazelnut hair, sun kissed skin, and full pink lips; there were gashes all over her forearms and chest. "Is this Erica?"

Derek closed his eyes tightly. "No, Erica is dead." My mouth clamped shut. I've been sleeping in a dead girls room. Using her animal print blanket, smelling her peach shampoo. "This is my younger-our sister, Cora."

"Sister?" Eyes wide, I scanned her face again. It made sense why she appeared so similar. We had the same button nose and, from what I could tell, the same eye shape.

"I thought that Isaac had made a mistake when he said Erica was dead. He said he had seen Boyd in a room with a girl, but it was Cora." A pained grimace crossed his sharp features. My fingers curled around his forearm gently. He snapped his eyes open and watched almost in awe at the feeling of my skin against his own, like no one had taken the time to sympathize with him ever in his life. Drifting his eyes upward he met my somewhat similar green eyes; both pale, but different shades. "I thought she died in the fire. She's been alive this whole time."

I found myself nodding my head. I didn't have words for him because I had no words for myself. In my sixteen years I didn't know I had a brother, now knowing I had one… it was like there was a hole in my heart I hadn't even realized was there. For the first time ever I noticed I had been empty, something had been missing. To think your sister was dead for all these years when she'd been alive, not easy. Waking up and realizing that this entire time you could be making memories with this person instead of missing them or not knowing they exist. Thinking that they were _dead_.

Derek's eyes softened. He transferred his stare to the curly haired teen. "Isaac, when Boyd's wounds heal a bit more bring him home. Stay with him tonight, make sure you let him know he needs to rest."

The teen pursed his lips, continuing to clean up Boyd's wounds. They truly were healing, I could see the skin stitching itself together. My eyes widened as I saw a cut on Cora's cheek seemingly disappear into fresh unscarred skin.

Scott started towards the elevator. He shot Derek a firm nod before the door shut behind him. Lifting Cora in his arms, Derek made his way up the stairs. I stayed behind with Peter and Isaac not sure what else I could do.

"Such a great family reunion we seem to be having this week."

I rolled my eyes at Peter. So _insensitive_. No wonder people disliked him so strongly.

Isaac grunted as he tossed the bloodied rag he was using to the floor. Reaching out a hand, I rubbed Isaac's shoulder. He tensed under the unsuspected touch. "You're doing a great job Isaac."

His blue eyes enlarged. "Thanks Lilly."

Derek never came downstairs that night. Peter agreed to help Isaac take Boyd home, much to my surprise. From what I've seen so far from my uncle he was pretty much useless. And I refused to sleep in Erica's bed. I tip toed back into her room, fearful that her ghost would come out and yell at me for using her things while she died. That I had been sleeping in her bed while she was being murdered. I grabbed my dirty pillow and blanket from my luggage bag. I didn't even care, I wasn't using hers. Darting out of the room, I curled up on the couch. It took me hours to even shut my eyes. All I could see was blood and death. My father's pale lifeless body soaking in a maroon river, Derek's blood shirt with the gashes deep in his thick skin, Boyd and Cora's cut up bodies dripping with the coppery liquid, and me sucking the souls out of everyone I knew.

* * *

><p>"Wake up."<p>

I growled half asleep, "No."

"Yes." Squinting my eyes I saw the blurry form of Derek hovering over me. "I enrolled you into school."  
>Seriously? Didn't he tell me to make a list for him yesterday? I hadn't even had time to think let alone write a list. "<em>What<em>? What time is it dude?"

"Don't call me dude," Derek quipped. "And it's seven. We need to run to the store to get you school supplies."

Sitting up on the couch, I rubbed tiredly at my swollen eyes. I had cried again last night too. "You are joking, right?"

"Does it sound like I'm joking?"

"When the hell did you find the time to enroll me into school? How did you even get my transcripts?"

"I know some people. And I went this morning. I had to take care of some things with one of the teachers that might have seen a little too much last night."

Hopefully "taking care of" didn't mean offing the teacher. I could totally see Derek being some badass mafia type of guy. But he didn't necessarily give me the vibe of reckless murderer.

"_You_ know some people? I think I might hate you." My tone was sarcastic.

"Get up, get dressed. School starts at nine."

"But it's _seven_. It'll take me less than fifteen minutes to get ready."

Derek shrugged seeming a bit unsure with himself for a moment. "You're a girl. I figured you might take longer."

"Whatever," I grumbled. Getting to my feet I forcibly stumbled up the stairs. Knowing that I had some _extra_ time due to Derek rudely waking me up early, I decided on showering. I gathered a clean pair of washed out skinny jeans, white tee, dark gray cardigan, and clean undergarments. Making my way into the bathroom I immediately turned on the water and turned the knob to hot to get it heated up. I had no intentions of reacting the incident from my first night with the ice water pouring down my back.

Kicking off my clothes I jumped into the warm water. I went to reach for the shampoo and stopped. It was peach scented. Instead I grabbed the mens shampoo. The happy vibe of a clean shower was tarnished by the hot pink razor and the peach body wash. I quickly rinsed off, dried myself, and tugged on clean clothes.

"Hungry?" Derek asked when I came downstairs. He held out a plate of bacon and eggs. Grinning, I dug into the food savagely. In minutes I had finished the meal and placed the dirty dish in the sink. He looked like he was going to ask me to clean it, but changed his mind halfway through his thought process. I had a feeling Derek was not necessarily afraid, but avoiding any chance of me arguing with him about anything. Or, maybe he was sensitive to the fact I was going through… a lot. He cleared his throat, "Let's go."

We ended up in a quiet drive in the camaro. He had the radio softly playing, so low I couldn't even make out what station. I took in his leather jacket, white tee, and washed out jeans. My brows furrowed when I looked down at my own attire. I didn't have a leather jacket, but we were dressed quite similar. I even adorned my feet with black boots. Mine were knee-length and fashionable while Derek wore combat boots, but still.

"What?" he questioned when he caught me staring at him.

Scrunching my nose, I turned my stare to the window. Buildings passed by, the sun shinning brightly in the clear blue sky. Today was almost beautiful. Like the world was laughing that it had this amazing life and we measly humans were left to the darkness. Dammit, I was never going to get used to this; correction, measly werewolves and _Succubus_.

"Have you ever heard of twins being separated at birth being more alike than twins raised together?" I responded his question with one of my own.

"Never heard of that before, but it makes sense."

"Yeah, like the twins raised together strived more to be different. While the other twins had no idea that there was another them so they just acted what felt natural, which ended up being almost exactly the same as their twin."

"Okay."

"Maybe…" I bit my tongue. Was it too weird to say anything related to us being brother and sister? Did he even want to be my older brother? I just stumbled into his life and basically forced him to give me answers. Well, I guess I didn't really _force_ him. But his options were leave me to the wolves, pun intended, or help me out. Which I guess technically would still be leaving me to the wolves… just, you know, his pack of them. "I was just thinking… since… you're my…" I glanced at him and his eyes flickered to me questionably, urging me to finish. "Since you are my brother that maybe we have things in common that we didn't realize we do. I was just… looking at our clothes. Sorry, it was a weird train of thought. I'm just ranting. Sorry."

Derek raised his brows, eyes scanning my entire. He chuckled. "I didn't notice. That is kind of funny actually."

Exhaling, I didn't even realize the knots forming in my stomach. I was starting to get nervous around Derek. I wanted him to accept me. I wanted family. It had always been Dad and me, I had accepted that. I just never thought there was anyone else. Never thought there could be anyone else. Dad was such a great person I just… if no one wanted to be around a great person like my father they weren't worth wondering about. But, my father kidnapped me… he kidnapped me and he was _dead_. And I had a brother that was robbed from me as well as an older sister who I didn't even know what color eyes she had; just that we shared the same eye shape and nose.

"Why didn't you sleep in the bedroom?"

"I don't want to sleep in Erica's room… it doesn't feel right."

He rubbed his jaw. "I will have Isaac clean up the spare room for you after school. One for Cora also."

"What color eyes does Cora have?"

"Brown."

I smiled. "What's she like?"

"Feisty," Derek laughed, a reminiscent glint in his pale eyes. "And stubborn, doesn't listen to a damn word I say."

"She's pretty."

Derek nodded in agreement. "You both look alike. When I first saw you… you looked so much like her, but so different at the same time."

I poked his pointed nose and he scowled. "Cora and I have the same exact nose."

"Yeah."

We pulled into a super store. There were hardly any cars in the parking lot. Probably only the elderly were up this early doing their shopping because _normal_ people slept in. I grabbed a cart, leaning into it like it was the only thing saving me from collapsing to the floor in exhaustion. Piling in the metal bin on wheels: a new purple backpack, journals, pens, pencils, highlighters, and sticky notes. I also snagged white jasmine and lavender shampoo, conditioner and body wash because there was no way in hell I was going to be using anything peach scented.

With a finishing promise to come back another time for groceries, Derek drove me to Beacon Hills high school. My nerves were high when we pulled at the front of the building, brows bunched together. This was a nightmare.

"Do I really have to go to school?" I whined, nervously tugging at the sleeves of the cardigan.

"They are expecting you at the front desk. I will be picking you up immediately after. Here-" Derek handed me a cell phone. "Keep this on you at all times. If anything changes I will text you. My number is programmed in there as well as Scott's. If… if there is ever a case where you can't reach me, call Scott. Understand?"

"That you are forcing me to go to hell against my will, yes. I understand completely."

He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Have a good day Lilly. Remember, I will be picking you up _right here_. This exact spot."

I huffed as I unbuckled my seat, "I'm not deaf Derek!"

"Teenagers, I swear…" Derek cursed under his breath as I gathered my belongs. I stuck my tongue out at him before slamming the door. If he was going to force me to go to school I was going to be a brat about it. Shouldn't he be attempting to keep me hidden? Wasn't I a fugitive? Whatever, he was forcing me to go to school and it was the last place I wanted to be.

Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear I let out a noise of distress. Seriously? Now I had to… socialize? At least this time around I didn't really need a job anymore with all the _money_ I recently inherited. Not sure what I preferred. Working at a dead end job to help my father pay bills or living with werewolves.

In the office I was met with a plump blonde woman. She gave me a bored look and handed me my schedule, locker number, and an insanely heavy amount of books when I told her my name. Her eyes immediately averted back to typing away at her computer. I scoffed. Seriously? Not even a hello.

It took me five minutes to locate my locker, another six minutes to sort out what books I needed for my first few classes, and another ten to find my first class. I walked in late. The teacher paused mid sentence to give me an irritated glare for interrupting his class. I scowled at him.

"Can I help you?" Was everyone a presumptuous douche in Beacon Hills? Or was there some personal vendetta against me?

"I'm new."

"Ms. Hale?"

"Lilly Hale, yes."

He waved his hand to the sea of students. "Have a seat."

I recognized no one, not that I really knew many people in this town. My eyes darted around until I saw an empty seat next to a brunette female. No one talked to me. I received _a lot_ of curious stares, but no one said one single word. This is how my first two classes went.

Finally, while walking through the crowded halls I saw someone I knew. The tousled chocolate hair, wide whiskey eyes, and flailing limbs came barreling down the hallway. I waved my hand from where I stood against my locker to try and draw attention to myself. "Hey Stiles!"

"Yeah, hey Lilly." He stalked past me clearly distracted, a distraught expression on his face.

I ran to catch up with him. "What's up? You look… out of it."

"You know. Just that I'm a _virgin!_"

My brows raised. "Um, yeah me too, but I'm not throwing a hissy fit over it."

Stiles whirled on me, eyes wide and I matched his expression. "Lilly, hey!"

"Hey…" My brow popped.

"You are here. In school. In _my_ school, with me."

"Yes… Derek is forcing me to go." I adjusted the backpack on my shoulder. His eyes taking in every move I made. "What class do you have next?"

"I have Chemistry," Stiles licked his chapped lips. "But I'm not going."

"You're not?"

He squirmed, eyes darting around. "I'm kind of on a mission." That statement sent my mind reeling. I thought it might be a good idea to be a good girl and just go to class. I can't imagine the response Derek would have if I were to get detention for skipping classes, but I really didn't want to be in this awful place anyway. And Stiles was… interesting. Especially with his goofy mannerisms and the adorable moles that scattered his skin. God, _adorable?_ Here with go with this cute shit again.

Screw the good girl act. I was _done_ being a good girl. The only result of getting a job, focusing on school, and not date cute boys did was have my father killed. I bounced on my heels, my body humming with excitement at the idea of doing something I wasn't supposed to do. "A mission, sounds intriguing. Need any help?"

"Yes… actually," he sounded relieved. "But, what about your classes? First day at school… already ditching?"

Here was my chance to say no. To do the right thing. Something Dad would have appreciated. He always loved how focused I was on studying and work. How great my grades were in school. How I didn't bring home guys and end up on that _Sixteen and Pregnant_ show. I could say no, Stiles was giving me an out. I should agree. I should see the logic in not ditching. But I didn't.

"Sure, why not?"

Stiles beamed, teeth exposed in a full on dazzling effect. And if he kept smiling at me like that I wasn't sure my newfound _cute boy_ emotions could be turned off. I must have been in another daze because he interrupted me with a chuckle, "Okay. Well, let's go."

He started walking at a fast pace. I jogged beside him trying to keep up. His legs were so much longer than mine. Then I recalled we were supposed to be on a mission and I wasn't entirely sure what for. I probably didn't want to know because it probably involved this werewolf crap, I really wasn't too sure I felt comfortable dealing with yet. I was still semi-freaking out over the fact I'm related to a bunch of werewolves. It seemed today I would be going against the norm, again.

"Hey wait Stiles, what are we on a mission for? You know, so I could help look for clues."

He stopped abruptly causing me to run into his arm. Turning to me his fingers gripped my shoulders to stabilize me from toppling over. A sheepish grin appeared. "Sorry. Right. So, there were four murders this past week and I'm trying to find a pattern that can link it to human sacrifice." I knew I shouldn't have asked. Not werewolves, but murders. Great, just _fantastic_. Note the immense sarcasm.

"Well then!" I held out my hands. "Way to just lay it all out there."

"Yeah, sorry, okay. So this past week, all of these people were murdered by strangulation. The first three were all virgins, I'm trying to figure out if the last guy was a virgin too."

"Is that why you were freaking out that you're a virgin?"

Stiles jerked his head to the side. "I don't want to die a virgin!"

"Then let's solve this thing and _not_ die virgins," I snickered. "Because I don't intend to die a virgin either."

"You're- _you_ are a virgin?" His brows darted to his forehead while his whiskey colored gaze scanned my body. I blushed under the scrutiny. Stiles was anything but subtle.

Crossing my arms I leaned forward ready to start a fight in this hallway. Was he assuming something? "Do I come off as a slut?"

"NO, no, no, no!" Waving his hands wildly, he recognized his mistake. Eyes fearful, he actually smacked a kid in the head with his motions, who in turn just shot Stiles a hard glare. "You just are really… you know?"

Leaning back on my heels, I piqued another brow. "No, I don't know."

"You're-" He motioned up and downward towards my body. "Really… you know, hot. Pretty, beautiful, that sort of thing. Don't tell Derek I said that. He might kill. Actually, he will kill me. So I didn't say that. Why did I say that?"

My face burned bright. I probably looked like a walking cherry. "You think so?"

For a moment he stopped moving and our eyes met. "Well, yeah."

"Oh, well… um… heh." Did I just really? I just did. Words, I need to use words. "That's awesomesauce."

"Awesome… sauce…" He repeated slowly, probably trying to figure out what I was attempting to say. I had no idea what I was trying to say. I didn't even know what was happening to me. My body was humming with some sort of intense energy from being told I was pretty. No one besides Dad every called me pretty. Or hot. Or beautiful. This felt… nice. And I just wanted to curl up in a ball and never come out because I was definitely coming off as a complete weirdo. I'm supposed to be a freaking creature that _seduces_ people and I couldn't even _flirt_ without stumbling over my words. Hah, yeah okay.

I exhaled sharply. "How are we going to find out if this person was a virgin?"

"Ugh, his girlfriend goes to school here. We are going to find her. She's in the office right now being questioned by my dad."

We started walking again.

"Being questioned by your dad?"

"Yeah, my dad is the Sheriff."

"Oh! OH. Oh?" Should I even be hanging out with Stiles? I mean, I abandoned a _crime scene_. My own father's crime scene. And here I was on a freaking mission when I should be in Chemistry too. Because apparently, if we had the same teacher, Stiles and I had the same class. What if his dad recognized me?

"He doesn't know anything about Scott or anyone being a werewolf, so yeah, don't mention that."

I laughed sarcastically, "Wasn't planning on it."

"Here!" Stiles gripped my wrist and tugged me against a wall. He pressed his body against it so I copied him. Was this necessary? Probably not, but it was kind of fun to be all _secret spy_. Pointing towards a room with glass windows I saw a blonde teenage girl with a male and female police duo in the room. I felt Stiles fingers tease my skin as they reached down to grab my hand. A nervous flutter went through my gut, that I had to remind was _not_ the _time_. Again, he pulled me forward, but motioned for me to stay low. We scrambled to the bench outside the window we lowered our heads so you couldn't see them at the top.

Stiles peered over the edge nosily, just his eyes and messy hair exposed above the barrier. I bit my lip to keep down my laughter, asking a question I felt I already knew the answer to, "Why do I feel like you do this a lot?"

"Because I do."

"Is that how Scott and you… you know, encountered my brother?"

"Yeah… there was a dead body in the woods. Only half was found, so Scott and I went to go look for it our sophomore year. Turns out it was…" He trailed off to spare me a glance, eyes wide as if something dawned on him. "The body was Derek's sister, Laura. Scott was bit by Peter that night. Who, um, had killed Laura that night to become an Alpha."

Peter killed Derek's sister to become an _Alpha_. And they were allowing him to help? What an awful person? To think, another family member I could have known stripped away by mindless murder. To become an _Alpha?_ How… pathetic…

"Sorry, I'm still getting to the fact Derek and you are siblings."

"Yeah, me too…"

"Ahhh! Duck, they are coming!"

Stiles grabbed my face and held it against his chest. Because that made sense. Since there would be no way any of them had ever seen me before, unless my face was plastered on a **WANTED** poster. When he deemed the coast was clear he hopped up from the bench and darted over to the blonde girl. She stood in the middle of the hall, eyes glazed and swollen. My heart felt for her, whoever killed her boyfriend… how terrible? So young to experience death. None of us should ever had to experience the murder we have already gone through.

"Um, hi, Ashley. Hi. Can I talk to you just for one sec? Sorry, I just need to ask you something really quick, and it's gonna sound really _unbelievably_ insensitive, so I apologize in advance. Um… was Kyle a virgin?"

I winced as the words rolled off his tongue. Insensitive was an understatement.

Ashley looked startled. "What?"

"Your boyfriend, was he a virgin, or did you guys… You know what I mean…"

Then there was a slap that echoed off the walls. I held a hand to my mouth. _Ouch_. Not that I blamed her, I probably would have sucker punched the kid. But… Stiles wasn't trying to be mean, in my opinion. He was just trying to help in the only way he could think how. Which is what the police were doing, but I doubted they knew about _werewolves_ and supernatural beings, so I don't think they would look in all the right places.

Ashley was taken away by the female deputy, and I knew right away that Stiles was about to get chewed out. The Sheriff rounded on Stiles faster than I could blink, a finger pointed sternly at his sons chest. He didn't try to keep his voice down as he scolded his child, "Have you completely lost your mind? I've got four murders, Stiles. You see those men in there?" I peered in the direction he motioned to and gaped. "That's the FBI. They're pulling together a task force to help because it looks like we've got a full-blown serial killer on our hands. You get that?"

Stiles sighed, "Yes, Dad. I get that."

"Then what are you doing?" His resolve deflated at the resigned look on Stiles face.

"I'm trying to find a pattern."

His father scoffed, "Stiles, get back to class."

When the Sheriff was out of sight I stepped up to Stiles, my hand reached out to grab hold of the sky blue plaid shirt he adorned. He jumped at the touch and I gave him a reassuring smile. "So, three virgins and this guy _isn't_ a virgin. At least we don't have to worry about dying for being virgins."

Stiles snorted, "I still don't want to be a virgin."

I rolled my eyes, but decided not to touch on the subject. "Now what?"

"We check his locker. I passed it earlier and some people were putting things on it. Might give us a clue."

There was this itch to just feel his skin against mine. I grabbed his hand, intwining our fingers together. His were rougher compared to my own, but it still sent shivers up my spine. Stiles eyes glazed over, staring at me oddly. I frowned and gave the hand a tug. "Come on, let's go."

He gave me a lopsided grin. "Yeah… um, this way!"

Happily, I skipped down the hall alongside Stiles. An ever present grin was on his face and he didn't let go of my hand, which was a plus in my book. I just had this _need_ to touch any part of his skin. His hands, his face, his chest. I wanted to feel him under the palms of my hand, I wanted to-what in the _world_? Seriously _Lilly_, pull yourself together. Maybe it was hormones? Never having really been interested in a boy before? That had to be it, right?

A pang in my chest hit me as soon as we stopped at the locker. The entire thing was decorated with pictures, goodbye words, and stickers. Stiles hand squeezed mine. Leaning forward, he began to analyze everything, but it felt too invasive for me. I couldn't do it, just like I couldn't use Erica's peach shampoo and conditioner.

Then a somewhat recognizable person started to walk past. Yesterday he had been bruised, broken, and bloodied. I scowled as I recalled Derek distinctly telling Isaac that this kid was to rest. I stopped him with my free hand. "Hey Boyd, what are you doing here?"

He raised a quizzical brow at me. Well, he definitely had no idea who _I_ was. He'd been unconscious last night.

Stiles wheeled around. "Whoa! Hey Boyd, I didn't know you were back in school?"

"Yeah, I would have told you, but we're not actually friends."

Not even bothering to acknowledge Boyd's obvious distaste, Stiles continued, "Oh, yeah. Hey, so did you, ugh-" He motioned to the locker where Boyd had scribbled down something. "Did you now Kyle?

"Yeah, we were in junior R.O.T.C. together."

"So, you two were friends then?"

"I only had one friend. She's dead too."

Stiles cleared his throat. "Oh, sorry."

Boyd shook his head and carried on down the hall.

I thought of the dead girls bed I had slept in. "Was he talking about Erica?"

"Yeah."

"That's so sad…" I squirmed as a wave of uncomfortableness passed through me. "What do we do now?"

"Library."

Stiles and I took a seat at the computers. They were ancient. To think of all the Mac and Windows advancements over the past decade, you would think a school might upgrade. Apparently not at Beacon Hills High. I nervously checked my surroundings to make sure no teachers or the librarian noticed us. I'd never ditched before, ever. And I didn't understand how people didn't get caught. Just two teenagers strolling into the library huddled over the computer. No one noticed us? Doubtful.

I was left with silence as Stiles fingers ferociously typed on the keyboard. After a few moments he scoffed, "Look at this there's a temple in Calcutta where they used to sacrifice a human child every day."

"Really?"

"Yes. _Every day," _he emphasized.

"Does it say how they sacrificed them?"

"Ugh, they killed a baby _dead_ every day. Does it matter?"  
>"Yes, it matters." I rolled my eyes. "You're looking for a pattern. If they are going to sacrifice someone they are going to do it the same way every single time."<p>

"But the pattern already is messed up. Three virgins. What's next? Three teenagers with brown eyes? _I_ have brown eyes Lilly, _me_."

"Look up ancient rituals in patterns of threes then. See what comes up."

"You are…" He smiled brightly. "Amazing. I am so glad you ditched class to help me."

Our eyes locked, his sparkling lightly. I wanted to kiss him, yes that's what I wanted to do. Most definitely, wait. No, okay. I need to get control over myself. His eyes gazed at my lips, I bit mine nervously. I averted mine to the computer screen, muttering, "Heh, yeah."

What in the _freaking_ hell?

Stiles began to scroll over articles. I couldn't even pretend to help him. Did we almost,_ almost _kiss? Like a kiss you thought about before you even made the movement to almost kiss? I'm pretty sure that's what just happened. I didn't even _know_ him. And here I was, ditching class like a rebel with some weird ass teenager who hung out with werewolves. Who was currently trying to figure out why someone was committing human sacrifices in Beacon Hills.

"Three virgins…" Stiles whispered. "Three… what did he have? Brown eyes? A small dog? Definitely not a virgin…" His eyes widened, swiveling in his seat he gaped at me. "We have to find Lydia!"

"Um okay."

"She has a small dog." My eyes widened at the sternness in his voice. "What if they are sacrificing people with small dogs? Oh my God! Come on Lilly, no time to lose! People to save!"

He gripped my hand yanking me from the seat. I stumbled behind him, but was happy that he grasped my hand tighter in an effort not to break the hold. The halls were once more packed. How long had we even been in the library? How many _classes_ had I missed? So much for my first day at school.

"There she is! Lydia! LYDIA!" Stiles dropped my hand and darted off after a strawberry blonde. Picking up my pace I tagged behind him. He grabbed the girls shoulders and she shrugged him off with an eye roll.

"Stiles…" She grimaced at him, her eyes darting around the crowd of students passing by.

"We have been looking all over for you. Thank God. I have to tell you something _extremely _important."

"We?" I popped up behind Stiles with a wave. And I couldn't help an inkling of jealousy venture in me with how beautiful the girl was. With her big green eyes, long perfect hair, and perfect face. I'd never been one to get particularly jealous of other females… I never had a reason to be. This was a new weird feeling and I didn't like it one bit. I shoved it down in a deep dark place I refused to open; right next to _Succubus_. "And you are…?"

"Lilly," I greeted shyly. Half my body was behind Stiles still, not wanting to engage too much with this beautiful creature.

She raised a perfectly arched brow at Stiles. "Lilly, as in the girl you mentioned yesterday? Derek's sister?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lydia," she smiled warmly, but her eyes narrowed in on Stiles again. "What did you need to tell me?"

"It's about Prada."

"What about Prada?" She started walking causing Stiles to trip behind her. He raced to keep up, which meant I was basically sprinting to keep up. How did that girl walk faster than me in _heels_?

"So, Lilly and I were doing some research in the library about human sacrifices-"

Lydia interrupted impatiently, "What does this have to do with Prada?"

"I'm getting to that!" Stiles huffed.

"And why are you telling me this? Where is Scott?"

"Scott's busy with the Alpha twins."

She frowned. "Alpha twins?"

"Ethan and Aiden."

"Oh." She averted her gaze.

"You knew about that right?" Stiles questioned when he saw the look on her face. Like she was hiding something. I didn't even know her, but the girls emotions were written point blank.

"Yeah, of course."

"ANYWAY! Apparently, ancient people usually do things in threes, they love threes. We think the first three were virgins and maybe the next three are people with, I don't know, little dogs."

She blinked her large emerald eyes. "I own a little dog." Stiles thrust his hands out in a "tada" type of way. She rolled her eyes with a sigh. "I am not getting rid of my dog!"

"Would you just think about getting rid of your little dog?!"

"No. And by the way, you cannot discern a pattern by a single data point, so stop trying."

Stiles stopped, his back rigged. "So what, I'm supposed to wait around for someone else to die, then? I'm just supposed to sit there and watch them die? Just wait for them to wither up and die right in front of me?"

She placed her hands on her hips, brow cocked. "Wither?"

"You know what I mean," Stiles groaned. "Die, in just a hideously awful, strangulating, head-bashing, throat-cutting kind of way."

I gasped, "You didn't tell me that's what happened to them!"

Stiles glanced at me, but Lydia carried on before he could say anything, "Maybe it's not your job, Stiles. You said it yourself, they were strangled with a garrote. That's a human thing to do, so… maybe you just leave the figuring it out part to someone human."

"You mean someone like my dad." His shoulders slumped clearly disappointed with her reasoning.

"No, I mean your dad; the Sheriff." The bell rang and Lydia darted off.

Stiles turned around to face me, a sad expression on his face. "Do you think I'm wrong?"

"I don't know…" I honestly didn't. "But something weird is going on in this town. I wouldn't say human sacrifices are out of the question. The only downside is, well Lydia is right about one thing, if they are doing it in threes, unless we knew what type of pattern they were following, we wouldn't be able to decipher what this new one is without another clue. And someone might die before we figure that out."

He scratched the back of his head. "I don't even know where to start."

"Three virgins," I muttered. "We can look up what kind of rituals people sacrifice three virgins with."

"I know where to go."

"Where?"

"Come on," Stiles grabbed my hand. "First, we need to go to the library and print out a few things on celtic symbols. I need to grab some shit from locker. And then we need to go to the vet."

"The vet?"

"Yeah!"

I thought back to what Derek said about meeting him after school. A part of me felt obligated to stay and behave, but maybe… maybe I could really help Stiles? I could save peoples lives. I could save people like… my dad. Like Erica, my family, my sister Laura that I never got to meet… Plus, Derek did give me a cell, so if I ran late I'd just call him and tell him where I was.

Smiling broadly, I stumbled with Stiles letting him guide me wherever he wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHH! So there is that. I'm excited to get to all these crazy chapters, but she's still currently developing. Ugh. Soon! SOON! :) Also, it'll be a bit before some REAL one on one between Stiles and Lilly... le sigh.<strong>

**Thanks so much for the reviews: xXbriannaXx, CupCakes24, winchesterxgirl, KageOkami-Kogo, and Savily! Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6: Stupid

**Authors note/disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Teen Wolf.**

**Story takes place the start of Season 3.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Stupid.<strong>

"So you're proud to be a good one.

But the good ones always complain.

About the stuff they never did.

Don't make a thing about the bad kind.

'Cause the bad kind don't even know.

All the hearts they are messing with._"_

**_The Way That I Am _**_~ Tove Lo_

* * *

><p>Stiles parked the car in front of a small animal clinic. He motioned for me to follow behind him, I gripped the back of his shirt, desperate for some sort of familiarity. A bell went off as soon as we entered. There were distant mews and barks upon our entry. I wonder what Stiles thought we could find at an <em>animal <em>clinic.

"Deaton?" Stiles called. We pushed behind the counter and I hoped Stiles was familiar with this guy, because I didn't think it was okay to just invade someones work space like this.

An older man stood in the center of a surgical room. He looked up surprised by our sudden appearance. He smiled lightly. "You are out of school early." His deep dark eyes met mine. "And who is this?"

"My name is Lilly," I answered softly.

Stiles nodded his head, running a hand through his hair. "It's ugh, free period at school. Look, I was just headed home to see my dad… I guess you probably heard people are getting murdered again. It's his job to figure it out."_  
><em>"I gathered as much from the 'Sheriff' title," he said with a chuckle._  
><em>"Yeah, um... you know, it gets kind of hard for him to do his job when he doesn't have all the information. And we all know he's missing pretty much half the story here, right?" Stiles arms flailed out to emphasize his point. "So then I started thinking, and I remembered someone who does have a lot of information. Someone who always seems to know more than anyone else around here… You."

Deaton seemed interested. He waited for Stiles to carry on. The teen threw his backpack down and dug out the stack of papers he had printed at the library. He laid out a few specific ones he had been mentioning to me earlier, but honestly I hadn't paid attention to much of what he was saying. I was so focused on all these sudden urges I was developing to jump some poor kids bones.

Enthusiastically, Stiles began to explain everything to Deaton. And I finally started to pay attention, so that I could at least keep up with whatever page Stiles was on. "All these symbols and things... the triskeles, the bank logo, the Mountain ash... all of it is from the Celtic druids. And anyone who has ever looked up human sacrifice before knows that the druids had a pretty big hard-on when it came to giving one up to the gods. You ever hear of the lindow man? 2,000-year-old body found in England? He was found strangled, head bashed in, throat cut. Threefold death. They also found pollen grains in his stomach. Guess what favorite druid plant that was?"_  
><em>**_"_**_Mistletoe,_" Deaton confirmed. I remembered Stiles mentioning that much to me. I thought it was weird that someone would use mistletoe in an ancient sacrificial ritual. Maybe because I always associated it with a kiss I would dread receiving. What if I got stuck under it with someone who had herpes? Or, like, Derek or Peter? That'd be weird._  
><em>**"**I'm just telling you everything you already know, aren't I?" Deaton looked guilty at Stiles question. "Then why aren't you telling us?"_  
><em>**"**Maybe because we've spent every moment of the last ten years trying to push something away. Denying it. Lying about it. Becomes a pretty powerful habit." I bit my lip at the man's words. I guess that's what I had been attempting to do in my head the past couple days. Ignore my fathers death, disregard them telling me they were werewolves, and now… tying to pretend these sudden feelings for Stiles were just because I was being a hormonal teenager. And not because I could potentially be a Succubus that would suck the life out of anyone I kissed._  
><em>**"**All right, so this guy... is he a druid?"  
><strong>"<strong>No. It's someone copying a centuries-old practice of a people who should have known better. Do you know what the word "druid" means in Gaelic?"  
><strong>"<strong>No."  
><strong>"'<strong>Wise oak.' The Celtic druids were close to nature. They believed they kept it in balance. They were philosophers and scholars. They weren't serial killers."  
>Stiles ran a hand over his face tiredly. For a moment he looked years older than the teenage boy before me. <strong>"<strong>Yeah, well, this one is." A vibration sounded from Stiles pocket. He took out his phone and immediately answered. "Hey, I can't talk right now I- wait, what? Are you sure he's missing?" My insides churned. Someone else? So soon?

He hung up the phone with a distraught, meeting Deaton's stare he sighed, "I think you should come with me to the school. Lydia said she, ugh, found something pretty interesting."

The three of us piled in Stiles jeep, me being in the back, much to my displeasure. I leant forward so that I was hovering between the seats. Deaton smiled at me warmly. For someone who _apparently_ had a hunch about who caused these murders made me feel very welcome, more so than I'd like to admit.

"You said your name was Lilly?" He asked.

"Ugh, yeah."

"How do you know Stiles?"

Stiles beat me to the punch. "She's… Derek's sister."

Deaton's expression morphed into shock. "Lillian Hale?"

"You know me?" I pressed my back into the seats of the car to create distance.

"Yes, I was a friend of your mother's. She was… very upset when you had been kidnapped."

"I wasn't… I wasn't kidnapped." The need to defend my father overpowered the truth. The truth I was starting to slowly believe. That Dad really did take me from this home, my family. That I was just some demon offspring he created. "My dad took me away."

He nodded seemingly understanding my inner dilemma. "And where is your father now?"

"He's dead…"

"I'm sorry for your loss." Deaton cocked his head. "Do you know what you are?"

I frowned. "A teenage girl?"

Deaton shook his head. "You should prepare yourself for the change. It can be quite overwhelming. Many get lost along the way, but it is possible to control it. I've known a few in my day, including your farther."

Involuntarily, I moved closer to him once more. "You knew my father?"

"Yes. Very powerful, a nice man. But…" He provided a sympathetic smile. "He had a lot to escape here. He must have felt you were better off with him."

"Wait, what?" Stiles interrupted. He glanced at Deaton and me confusedly. "What's going on? Who's a what?"

"Nothing," I blurted. "Ugh, nothing at all. Just talking about how human I am, hah."

Deaton nodded. "Yes…" He gave me another polite grin. "If you ever need help, Lilly, you know where to find me."

When the car parked I got a look at the time. I didn't want to leave Stiles, but school would be over in ten minutes and I didn't want to upset Derek. And I didn't want him to think he had to put a lock on me or something.

"I really don't want to, but I kinda need to go. Derek is supposed to be picking me up in a few."

Stiles bobbed his head. "Yeah, okay, well… I appreciate the help. You actually helped a ton. So, thanks."

"No problem. I had a great time." We both watched each other carefully. Were we supposed to give a handshake? A hug? Or maybe I could just kiss him? Not that I should kiss him. It's not like we were on a _date_, but I wanted to all the same. Why did I want to kiss him? The only boy I had ever wanted to kiss in my life was Dean from Supernatural. "Ugh… well…" Remember Lilly, _no more good girl_. I moved in for a hug. He seemed too shocked to return it, well I hoped it was shock. I backed up, cheeks flamed.

"Oh, huggie." His face burned bright, the flush crawling up his neck. "Um… so, yeah, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, duh, of course. We will for sure," I giggled. Holy, shoot me. "Wait, um, how about you give me your number?"

"You want my-yeah. Number, yep. Here's my phone!" Stiles all but threw his phone at me like his life depended on it. I caught it with raised eyebrows, but entered in my number. I immediately called the phone Derek provided, giving Stiles back his when I satisfyingly heard the phone ring in my pocket. "So… yeah, see you."

I waved goodbye to Deaton and dashed off to the front of the school. How mortifying? What if he didn't want my number? Or maybe he doesn't like being hugged? Stupid, stupid, _stupid._

By the time I sat in front of the school the bell had rung. People piled out of the doors like a heard of sheep escaping a pack of wolves. I know, the irony. I saw a few familiar faces from my first two classes. One girl even waved at me, but I was so shocked I just gaped at her. I know, great first impression. The parking lot was almost clear and Derek still wasn't here. I checked the phone, I had service, but no missed calls or texts.

"Hey Lilly."

Glancing up from my phone I recognized Scott. He stared at me curiously with his small espresso eyes from where I sat on the Beacon Hills High School monument.

"Hi Scott, what's up?"

Scott ran a hand threw his short hair. "Nothing just… got out of school. What are you doing here?"

"Derek enrolled me, he said if I'm living with him I have to go."

He nodded, a smile tugging on his lips. "That's… cool, I guess."

I laughed, "Not really. I'd feel much better if I didn't have to go to high school ever again. Gosh, everyone was just staring at me too."

"Yeah well, do you need a ride or something?"

"Um…" Scanning the near empty lot I shrugged. "Yeah. Derek was supposed to come get me… but he isn't here."

Hopping down, I followed Scott over to a lime green motorbike. It was used and abused, but cute all the same. I'd never been on one before and to be honest, the idea freaked me out.

"You okay?" Scott held out a helmet for me. I took it shakily and placed it on my head.

"I've never…" I waved to the bike.

"I wont go fast," he promised. With a smile he reached forward and tightened the buckle on the helmet. "All you have to do is hold onto my waist really tight, don't let go. Okay?"

He climbed onto the bike and I scowled. "Don't you need a helmet too?"

"I'll be fine. I can, you know, heal."

"Does that work for brain injuries?"

Scott grimaced. "Let's hope so."

With a hesitant breath, I climbed onto the back of Scott's bike. _No more good girl_, I repeated to myself. My arms wrapped securely around his waist, so tight I was sure I would squeeze the life out of him.

He glanced back at me over his shoulder, a crooked smile on his uneven jaw. "How are you doing?"

"Hah, I'm great. How about you?"

"Awesome. I'm going to start driving now. Ready?"

I nodded. "Ready."

Scott roared the bike to life, kicked off the stand and at a reasonable speed exited the parking lot. The wind tossed my hair around like a mini tornado, I was grateful for the helmet, my hair probably would have taken my eyes out. But the rush of cold air on my skin made me feel _alive_. I guess this is what someone would call an adrenaline rush. Maybe I would become a junkie and live in the moment. Smiling at my own thoughts, I rested my head on Scott's broad back.

My grip slacked a bit and Scott leant forward causing his shirt to rise. The feeling of his skin brushed against my fingertips where it lifted. I felt his body shiver, but I reasoned it was due to the wind.

Letting my mind relax, I thought about Stiles. I know, I know… I just met the kid, but he was so damn _interesting_. The dimples he got when he smiled, the moles that scattered his lean face, the sharp jawline, and he was tall. Tall, and at first I thought lanky, but he had clear muscle definition. I felt it when I grabbed his arms… and his arms, hah. He had _really_ nice arms. I thought about them wrapping around me, his long fingertips brushing against my skin. And the way his hand felt in mine felt so…

I frowned. One of Scott's hands had rested atop the two of mine clasped around his stomach. He rubbed a soothing hand, his skin oddly soft compared to his best friend. I imagine that being to the _healing factor. _How was Scott driving with one hand? I didn't want to break his concentration since he was driving, but I was highly aware of the way his finger tips brushed over my skin. Just as I had imagined Stiles… My eyes widened. No, no, no, no. No? Was _I_ do this? Was I…

In the book Peter had given me he had mentioned Succubus having the power to inflict arousal on those by skin to skin contact. Also, that if a Succubus were aroused they emitted pheromones that others can pick up on and get aroused as well. Holy crap. No. No. Scott was just being friendly, being all nice and stuff because he knew I was scared. He was just reassuring me.

The ride to Derek's felt like forever. By the time Scott parked the bike I was ready to bolt upstairs and hide. But I contained myself. Sliding off the bike, I unbuckled the helmet and held it out for Scott. He looked at me, his stare intense, brown eyes glazed. And then he bent his head down and tried to kiss me, hence tried. My eyes widened and I nearly fell on my ass as I backed up and tripped over a rock.

Scott shook his head, the dazed expression fading. He met my shocked stare with one of confusion. "I'm… I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." I re-held out the helmet and he took it slowly, brows furrowed. He placed it on his head and buckled it up. "Thank you for the ride Scott. I appreciate it." I gave him a fleeting smile and ran into the elevator. When the door closed I let out a deep breath. Did that really just happen? Scott didn't appear to be the kind of person to just go around kissing random girls. That didn't mean he wasn't, but something strong told me it was _me_ that did that. That by thinking of Stiles and touching Scott's skin I had put my own feelings into him. Well, I guess it was better he come onto me then try kissing Stiles. Although, that would have been funny to watch. Oh my God. Scott is Stiles best friend. Scott tried to kiss me. What if Scott… Oh no! Just my freaking luck. The guy I was _starting_ to have a crush on _best friend_ would be the one to try and kiss me. Hah. Yeah. Sounds about right with everything awful happening in my life. Why not just throw in a freaking love triangle?

My thoughts were interrupted when the elevator opened. As I stepped out into the home I was met with a strangled noise from the living area. Heading in that direction, a yelp escaped me as I slipped falling on my back with a loud thud. With a groan, I pushed myself into a sitting position. Looking down at my hands I felt a scream bursting in my chest.

"Not again, not again, not again," a sob escaped me. There was blood, I was lying in blood. So much blood… Crawling to my feet I stepped out of the pool and headed to where the noise was coming from.

Cora sat on the floor of the living room, Derek cradled in her lap. A hole penetrated through his chest oozing the bright liquid.

I was numb. This was happening _all_ over again. First Dad. Now Derek? I stumbled to the floor beside her. "What happened?"

She snapped her head in my direction, eyebrows pinched tightly. Her caramel eyes scanned my features. Seemingly recognizing who I was even if we never officially met, she uttered,"Deucalion…"

"Is he…" I trailed off unable to finish my sentence. I didn't want to know. I didn't, no, no, no, no, no.

"… No…" Derek croaked, he popped open an eye. "… healing…"

Another sob escaped in relief, but I nodded my head to let him know I understood. He closed his eye, a deep breath coming from his chest.

"Lilly," Cora muttered. "Can you please get a towel? To clean up the blood?"

Getting to my feet I went upstairs to the bathroom and grabbed a few of the towels. Heading back down, I got to my knees and started to scrub. There was so much blood that the first towel was _drippin_g. I gagged at the stench, but continued. I made sure to throw that towel in the trash. No amount of bleaching could fix that.

By the time I managed to get the blood off the floor Derek was sitting up. His pale green eyes were open. Cora and him both watched me work quietly. I settled back, sitting down on my heels tiredly.

"Thank you," Derek said, his voice weak due to blood loss.

"I'm glad you're okay." My voice squeaked out. God, what in the hell did I walk into? This is probably why Dad wanted to get me the hell out. Everyone thought he did it in spite, but maybe he did it to save me. To protect me from what was here.

"Isaac and Boyd can't stay here…" he started tensely. Clenching his eyes tightly, I watched the internal struggle. "I can't protect both of you and them."

Cora tucked a stand of hair behind her ear. "Where do you expect them to go?"

"Home. Anywhere. It's not safe here for them. I'll just get us all killed."

"When they come home we will deal with it, until then, you need to get cleaned up," Cora reasoned. She helped Derek stand. "Lilly, mind giving me a hand?"

She wrapped one of Derek's arms around her shoulder and I took the other. With much effort, because Derek was all muscle and really fucking heavy, we managed to get him upstairs. He clutched the wall for support and shooed us off as he entered the bathroom. Both of us waited until the water started before making our way back.

With an exhausted huff she sat on the couch. I stood in the center of the room, eyes transfixed on the spot where the blood had been. Now this too? I was never going to sleep, not until I was dead. Which seemed so much more likely these days.

"So, you're my sister."

I faced Cora. Most definitely; same nose, same eyes shape, same hair color. Although, she had some blonde at the bottom of her hair, but that was colored in. But there were so many differences as well. My olive eyes, hers caramel. She was taller. She was older. Her voice deeper, mine so much softer in comparison. And she was tanner, bolder, rough around the edges. I'd always been more delicate, petite, like a porcelain doll- that's what Dad used to say.

"I guess so… that's what Peter says," I answered after a few moments.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen… you?"

"Seventeen."

I was about to sit on the couch, but then I remembered I had Derek's blood all over my back, rear, and arms. Actually it was _everywhere_. On my knees, on my shirt, on my face, in my hair. With a sigh, I carried on from where I was standing, "Is Derek going to enroll you into school, too?"

She snorted. "No."

"Why not?" That wasn't fair.

"Because I wouldn't go if he did. He's not that stupid."

"He enrolled me," I whined. How come Cora got away with it? Probably because Cora wasn't a good girl. In her sports bra and spandex capri's, I knew she didn't take shit from anyone. Badass to the baddest degree.

"Don't go," she said with a smirk.

"I left today actually… I was helping this kid look for clues on some murders."

She raised a brow. "Really?"

"Ugh, yeah. He thinks they are being used as sacrifices."

"The kid sounds weird."

"He kind of is, but he's cute."

"Don't let Derek hear you say that."

"That I'm ditching?" Crossing my arms I shrugged. "I think he has more important things to worry about then me not showing up for class…"

"I meant about you ditching to help out a _cute_ boy. No-no in his book."

"What if he knows him…?"

Another snort followed, "An even bigger hell no. Derek's kind of… overprotective. I just wouldn't mention it, ever. Until you had about ten kids with the guy. Maybe even after that."

"Really?"

"He is _that_ bad. I never really got much of it since I'm younger… and well, due to our family being burned alive and all that jazz. But Laura never heard the end of it. She always got caught too. Trying to hide boyfriends from Derek."

"He's not my boyfriend… he's just cute."

The elevator door opened, Isaac and Boyd strolled in, conversation light as they entered the area. Their eyes fell on me and I waved awkwardly. A gasp came from Isaac, he sprinted over to me worriedly.

"Lilly, are you okay?"

"Yeah, um, why?"

He motioned to my attire skeptically. "You are covered in blood, that's why."

"Oh." Scrunching my nose I glanced down at my body. There was blood soaked in my jeans, my white tee hardly had any white left, as it was all covered in Derek's coppery stench, and my hands, elbows, and neck had splatters all over as well. I nodded my head reassuringly. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's not mine."

"Who's is it?"

"Isaac, Boyd."

We all looked up as Derek started to climb down the rounded stairs. Both Beta's stood at attention and I squirmed in my dirty clothes. He was perfectly complete, like he hadn't almost bled to death and had a gaping hole in his chest.

Derek pursed his lips when he got a good look at my blood soaked clothing. "Lilly, go get cleaned up. I need to speak with Isaac and Boyd."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I wanted no part in Derek kicking the two Beta's out for the night. I didn't exactly agree with that. Those two were supposed to be strong, right? And I sure as hell wasn't. Cora might be, but Derek got his ass handed to him if he bled out like that. So, it was "logical" to send two strong werewolves, that can assist in protecting your sisters, out for a stroll, right? NO. NO IT WAS NOT LOGICAL.

I shut the bathroom door behind me and stripped the clothes, which would end up in _another_ garbage. My clothing options were growing more limited as time went on. Stepping into the shower, I was happy to see Derek had put my new shampoo, conditioner, and body wash on a shelf for me. The peach scented bottles were still there, but I pretended not to notice them. I wondered if anyone would ever use them, or throw them out.

Blood dripped down my body, as the water coated my skin. I probably looked like Carrie. I was doing a lot more blood scrubbing from my body than necessary these past few days. Seriously. What sixteen year old gets to say they had to scrub their fathers and brothers blood from their bodies? Hopefully _none_.

Finishing, I wrapped myself in the towel and entered the hallway. Downstairs was dark and eerily silent. Hastily I sped to Erica's room. Flinging open the door I flicked on the light. I screamed loudly. Derek was sitting on the bed, in the dark mind you, waiting for me. Thank goodness I didn't immediately drop the towel.

"Damn you," I hissed. "Haven't you heard of a light?"

He scowled. "Sorry."

"You scared the shit out of me."

"I figured you didn't want to sleep in here tonight. Cora will stay here, you can take Isaac's room."

Now I had the guilty conscious of sleeping in a teenagers bed that Derek decided to kick out for the night. Lovely. At least it was better than sleeping in a dead teenagers bed. I didn't think I'd feel comfortable on the couch either, being so close to the door. If someone broke in to kill I would be their first target. My sleeping options were growing even more limited than my clothes.

Derek hauled all of my belongings in his strong arms and I tailed behind him as he led me to another room a couple doors down. The room almost had the same setup as Erica's. Full sized bed on the left, a desk in the center, and a dresser on the right wall. Isaac's room was just more boyish; navy blue sheets, dirty clothes all over the floor, the dresser drawers were poking out with unfolded clothes.

"I told him to clean up," Derek grunted, kicking some of Isaac's clothes to a corner in the room. "That kid does not know how to listen."

"Sounds an awful lot like a teenager…"

He glanced at me, eyes roaming, realization dawning on him that I was still in a bath towel. "Um, get dressed. Do you need anything? Water? Milk? Another pillow or blanket?"

"No thanks." He went to move past me out the doorway and I caught his wrist. Derek stared at me, his expression unreadable. "Are _you_ okay? Do you need me to get you anything?"

I let go of my hold on his wrist slowly, his eyes softening at my words. "I'm… fine. I can get things for myself."

"I get it, you're a big boy. But you just had a hole go through your chest, and I know you have super human healing like Wolverine, okay." He rolled his eyes, I placed the palm of my hand on the fresh maroon shirt he wore and continued my rant. "Still, that doesn't mean it didn't happen. There might not be any scars, but the pain was real, the blood was real. It did happen. And even if you can move around and do a gazillion jumping jacks right now without a problem, that doesn't mean you're fine."

Derek still didn't respond. So, I started to get nervous. Did I say something _wrong_? "Um… well, also… you did just kick out your two… Beta's. I'm still knew, and trying, to grasp this whole werewolf thing. But it looks like you all are extremely close. One of them just died and two sisters, one you didn't know existed and the other you presumed dead, stumbled into your life. That's a lot. And I'm struggling to handle it myself. I'm scared out of my fucking mind and I feel like I just walked into a freaking horror movie. Like, Silent Hill or some shit. Or maybe Supernatural. And Dean, the love of my life, would be hunting _us_!"

Exhaling sharply, I peered up into his wide green eyes. A small smile quirked at his lips, as if he were _amused_ by my rant.

Derek placed his much larger hand over the one I held over his heart. His words were thick as he stressed, "_Thank you_."

"Can I…" I glanced back in the room with a pout. "This is going to sound really weird…"

He rolled his eyes. "Lilly, just say it."

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I just… I don't want to be alone."

"Huh…" His expression stated he hadn't been expecting that. It took him a moment to form words and I was expecting him to say no. Derek didn't seem like the sentimental type. Thankfully, he was. "Yeah, put some clothes on."

Rushing into the room, I took out a baggy orange shirt that was my dads and gray sweats. Derek still waited for me outside the door when I emerged. Following behind him like a lost puppy, he opened a door to his bedroom. I figured his would be more lavish and whatnot, but it wasn't. Just a larger bed. Before he could change his mind I darted under the gray covers and snuggled into a ball. His bed smelt nice, like pine cones and manliness.

I heard him shuffling around his room. A few moments later the bed dipped as Derek laid down. I didn't give him any other option, I curled myself against his chest, digging my head into his shirt. And I cried, not sobbing cries like the last few days. But I cried, softly whimpering to myself. Because he could have died, I could have lost him. I wanted to know him so bad. I wanted to know Cora, too. I think I could get by without knowing Peter, but I was still interested. This was my _family_ and the idea of them being taken away before I got the chance to truly know them… it was terrifying.

His hand rubbed soft circles on my back, and I felt myself truly smiling. I wondered if he cared for me too, or was starting to. I hoped he did. Even if he was dark and broody and kinda crazy I liked him all the same. He was different… and he was my brother.

And this was the first night in a long time I fell asleep without seeing blood.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank everyone for your support and interest. I am loving all the positive responses and curiosity you guys have, haha. <strong>

**Special thanks to: EastYorkDisneyFan, xXbriannaXx (THANK YOU ALWAYS. I love reading your reviews, they are so long and energetic and make me super happy!), winchesterxgirl, KageOkami-Kogo, DraxThePacifist, .toheaven! You're all lovely!**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter :D**


	7. Chapter 7: I think

**Chapter Seven: I think…**

"I've got a crush on you.

I hope you feel the way that I do.

I get a rush when I'm with you.

I've got a crush on you.

You know, I'm the one that you can talk to.

Sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know.

I just want to hold you."

**_Crush ~_**_ Mandy Moore_

P.S. DOES ANYONE REMEMBER THIS SONG? Seriously.

Just remembered it existed and now I can't stop singing it.

* * *

><p>With a heavy sigh I dragged myself through the school doors. I really, really wanted to listen to Cora and ditch, but I kinda wanted to see Stiles. Okay, not kinda. I <em>really<em> wanted to see Stiles. Like a lot more than I should. Honestly, I would ditch my classes in search of him, that's how much I wanted to see him.

Going to my locker I played with the combination. I tried to remember, but after three attempts I threw my bag to the floor and started to dig through it. I found the crumpled paper that held my schedule and combination. Twisting and turning I finally managed to pry the stupid thing open. There were a few books inside, but otherwise empty. Glancing to my right I saw a group of girls huddled around someones locker. Inside was decorated with pictures, stickers, a mirror. Not even at my old school did my locker look so… homey. I had friends, sure, but none of them were really close. Dad was my best friend.

"Hey!"

A scream came from my mouth, hand clutching my chest, as Stiles slammed into the row of lockers next to me. Two thoughts went through my head: punching him and then kissing him, in different orders. I wasn't sure which one I wanted to do first, but I definitely was interested in both.

"Sorry," he chuckled, whiskey eyes dancing brightly with amusement. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay… just gave me a heart attack, but whatever."

"So, after you left yesterday, Deaton and I went to find Lydia. Turns out the music teacher might have been taken by whoever the hell is sacrificing people."

Leaning against the lockers I gazed at him, providing him my full attention. "Huh, did you tell the cops?"

"_No._" Stiles rolled his eyes. "They don't need to be involved with this."

"But they're the cops…"

"This is… not something they would understand. Look, my dad is the sheriff, but they don't know about all this-" he waved his hand trying to find words. "Supernatural, werewolf stuff. If I could solve this without them getting involved… you know?"

I nodded, biting my bottom lip as I watched determination flash across his face.

In an excited flourish of movements Stiles continued, "Anyway, so the teacher left some papers on his desk. I was looking through them because one of them was graded as an "H," which _obviously_ isn't a real letter on the grading scale. When we put all the papers together they spelled the word 'Darach.' Do you remember when Deaton said Druid meant 'wise oak' yesterday?"

"Yeah I do actually." Surprisingly, because I was so focused on watching Stiles talk, it was hard to concentrate on his movements and what he was saying. Like literally the hardest task ever. The way he jerked his head, how his body would vibrate with such energy, the way his eyes would widen when he said something that he thought was shocking. And he was still talking, I think I might have missed a huge chunk of whatever he just said.

"So, this Darach is a 'Dark Oak,' which would be a Druid that went down the wrong path… so now we know it's, whatever the hell this is, is what is killing all these people! The only problem is finding them now."

"How are you going to do that? Does Deaton know anything?"

He frowned, nose scrunching, eyebrows furrowing. "I don't know… and no, Deaton doesn't know much more than that. He's not quite sure how to bring them out, but he said he's going to look into it."

We were both silent for a few moments. A warning bell went off, but I didn't care. At least I told myself I didn't, but an overwhelming urge to flee sprung in my gut. What if I got detention? I never had detention before.

"I ditched all day yesterday…" Stiles said slowly. He pointed a thumb behind him. "We should go to class."

Damn, that was disappointing. "Yeah… we should."

He adjusted the strap of his backpack, eyes fixed on my face. "Want me to, um, walk you? If you don't know where it is. I know you're new and everything…"

"Um, yes, my first class is in room 201."

Stiles and I started walking down the hallway. I had no intention of telling him I remembered where my first two classes were. Because how could I forget those boring ass lectures?

"What about your next class? When's your lunch? Maybe we have lunch together. Do you want to sit with Scott and me at lunch? Because you can. If you want. You don't have to, but you know, I'd like you to sit there with us."

"Here, you tell me-" I handed him my schedule.

His eyes scanned it and with a jerk of his head he beamed. "Yay! You have lunch with us. We have Chemistry with Mr. Harris, unfortunately, Economics with Coach, and English with Ms. Blake."

Bulking up the courage, I shyly asked, "Do you think you can maybe, um, walk me to those classes too?"

The smile he bore stretched wider. "Yeah. Well, we can meet at your locker before Chemistry, if you want?"

"Yeah sounds great."

"Then the rest of your classes we can just go from there. Because you've got Chemistry, Lunch, then Economics, and English… so we will already be together." I was going to fail school. Because how could I concentrate when I had _three_ classes with Stiles? And in my first few classes were going to be a bust because all I would be thinking about are the next four periods I would be seeing Stiles. Was I obsessed? I think I might be obsessed.

"Cool."

I stopped in front of classroom 201, but Stiles kept walking. Was he really just going to not say goodbye? Or… what? He whirled around and stared at me, then the room number on the door. He laughed, "I walked right past that. Sorry, wasn't paying attention."

"It's okay," I giggled. Oh here we go again. When did I even learn how to make that noise? "Thank you, Stiles."

"Yeah, no problem." The bell rang. "I should probably go to class… since I'm definitely going to be late."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you late…"

"Don't worry about it. I would have been late no matter what."

Smiling, we both once again were in a staring match. This was it, don't be a good girl. I brought my arms around his waist and gave him a short hug. Thankfully, he responded to it this time. Blushing madly I pulled away, shot him one more shy smile and darted into the room.

* * *

><p>Today my classes flew by fast. There was only one reason why. Buzzing in front of my locker I waited for Stiles to show. I had switched out my morning books for Chemistry, Economics and English, which was <em>The Crucible<em>. Now, I was pretending to fiddle with things inside. Even if there was noting inside my locker. I wish there was something inside my locker.

Turning my head I grinned when I saw Stiles shoving his way through the crowd. He breathed heavily as he shouldered the metal lockers. He flicked his wrist as a sign of hello, then bent forward to catch his breath. Shutting my locker I snickered as he gasped for breath.

"You okay there?" I questioned with a cocked brow.

"Yeah… just… ran… here…"

"Why'd you run?"

"Harris… can't be… late… evil…"

I held out my hand. "Come on then."

Stiles stared at it as if were the holy grail, then he grabbed it tightly. Lifting him up I left my hand entwined in his. We both strolled down the hallway, his palms starting to sweat. He scratched the back of his head giving me a lopsided grin when our eyes met.

"So… Mr. Harris is literally the devil reincarnated," Stiles stated. "He also hates me with a passion because my dad arrested him for some murders. In my defense, I told my dad it wasn't him. It was actually this kid Matt, who I totally said was the killer from the beginning, but yeah he was controlling this kid on our Lacrosse team. His name was Jackson, complete dick, also Lydia's ex-boyfriend, so… Derek bit him, Jackson, and he turned into a creature called a Kanima, instead of a werewolf. So Kanima's are these creatures that seek a master and the master can tell them to kill whoever. Matt was having them kill all these people that drowned him when he was eight, from the Beacon Hills swim team. No one listens to Stiles, ever, so yeah."

The entire time he didn't take a single breath. I chuckled, "I'm sorry he picks on you. I can always beat him up. Or have Derek beat him up. I can tell Derek he hurt my feelings or something."

"Would you? That'd be awesome."

He led us into a classroom quickly. There were a few people in the class, but it hadn't been filled up yet. Stiles dragged me to a two person table in the back. There was some gum under the table sticking out and vulgar words scratched into the black countertop.

"Just, ugh, sit next to me. This table is empty since…" He bit his lip. "Since Erica went missing. Her partner moved somewhere. I don't know. But my partner can live without me. Actually, I'm pretty sure he hates me."

I laughed. The idea of anyone hating this kid seemed ridiculous to me. "How could anyone hate you?"

"A lot of people do actually." He shrugged, nose scrunching. "I think it's because I'm so unbelievably awesome. I just radiate it. People are intimated by me."

"I can see that." Taking out the Chemistry book I dropped it on the desk. "But personally, I think you are very charming and I enjoy your company."

His back straightened. "You do?"

"Why else would I have helped you yesterday? And asked you to walk me to class… even if I already knew where my first two classes were?" Oh my God, who was I? Where did this confident person come from? And why in the hell would I tell him that?

"You, ugh, you did?" His hand twitched against my own making me realize our hands were still together. I untangled our hands and flipped his over so that his palm was facing up. Trailing my fingers on the lines of his palm carefully I felt him shiver from my touch, a smirk played at my lips, it gave me a thrill to wind him up.

"And why would I have held your hand?" I met his stare. Mouth slacked, whiskey eyes glazed over in some sort of stupor. Moving my head closer he copied my motion so that our faces were only a few inches apart. "I think you are very _interesting_."

"Interesting…" he repeated, his jaw clamping shut.

"Do you think I'm interesting?"

He nodded. "Yeah…"

Leaning forward a few more decibels, we were hardly a breath apart now. I could feel his hot breath hitting my lips, we were that close. "What else do you think, Stiles?"

"I think…." He exhaled breathlessly, eyes moving to my lips. "I think…"

"Yo Stilinski!"

Both of us pulled apart. A handsome boy sat down in the seat in front of us, his dark eyebrows nearly touching his forehead. Brown eyes wide as they darted from Stiles to me, a smirk on his lips. I removed my hand from Stiles palm and he blinked wildly, eyes focusing. My own skin tingled, missing the sensation of his skin against my own. But I had felt it… like with Scott yesterday when I had been thinking of Stiles and the things I wanted to do to him. Had I done that to Stiles now, too?

"Oh hey Danny," Stiles greeted slightly breathless. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just saw this pretty girl and realized we haven't been formally introduced. My name is Danny-" he held out a hand. I slid my fingers in his grasp and shook it lightly. As soon as our fingers touched I saw his brown eyes gloss over, just as Stiles had. Maybe I should just _not_ think of the way Stiles makes the blood rush to my head, the way his skin makes mine tingle in ways I never felt before, and how much I wanted to kiss him; slam my lips against his and just have my way with him in our Chemistry class. Like, where the hell did these compulsions come from? Seriously. I need to control myself.

Quickly, I retracted my hand to my side. "My name is Lilly. Nice to meet you Danny."

"Yeah…" He shook his head. "Nice to meet you too. You're definitely new, right? I would have noticed you before."

"I'm new. Just moved in this week." Technically not a lie, I did move in with Derek.

"From where?"

"Danny, seriously," Stiles interrupted exasperated.

Danny scoffed, "What? I'm just being friendly. Unless I interrupted something? Kind of looked like I interrupted something."

"Ugh…" Stiles glanced at me as his face colored like a tomato. "No?"

I smiled at him bemused by the clear embarrassment on his face. "Stiles was just being friendly, too."

"_Really_ friendly," Danny agreed with a laugh. "We have Geometry together, second period. You should sit by me Monday. There's an open seat right behind me. I noticed you were sitting by Greenburg… he can kinda be _too_ much."

"I noticed. Yeah, I'll definitely take up that offer. Thanks."

He shot Stiles a wink before turning in his seat. Stiles slammed his head down on the table dramatically.

"Stiles, you all right?"

"Oh yeah!" His head jerked up. "Just peachy!"

"Good," I grinned.

The final bell rang and a chubby middle aged mind stumbled into the room. He adjusted the glasses on the ridge of his nose. Clearing his throat, his squinty blue eyes scanned the classroom. "Your teacher, Mr. Harris, is out sick for the day. I will be your substitute. My name is Mr. Henderson. I will be doing roll call… and I'm not sure where you are in your studies, but you can use the period as a study hall. Work on any homework you need to catch up on, socialize, whatever. I know _nothing_ about Chemistry. I am an English teacher."

I bumped my shoulder against Stiles. "I don't have any homework yet."

"I have…" Stiles pursed his lips. "Probably a lot, but I'm not worried about that right now. Want to go over some stuff I was researching? Brainstorm with me?"

"Of course."

Shuffling through his backpack he took out a stack of paper. Spreading them out he started thumbing some specific ones he wanted to go over. "See here-" he pointed to a paragraph, leaning forward I read over it. "According to Strabo_,_ the Romans would sacrifice people by hitting them in the back with a sword, and would make prophecies based on the persons death-spasms, which is really messed up in my opinion. Like really? How could the way his body twitch cause a prophecy? And they would only sacrifice them if there was a Druid watching over."

"That's fucked up," I muttered. "Okay, so I understand it's a Druid, or a Darach. How is any of this going to help us figure out who this person is?"

He rubbed a hand over his eyes. "I-I don't know. I don't know what I'm looking for…"

My eyes scanned over the pages warily. One in particular looked rather intriguing. It had the world "Celtic" and I recall Stiles referencing the Druids being of Celtic origin. I pushed the paper over to Stiles.

"Hey didn't you mention this to Deaton, it is an article about Celtic human sacrifice specifically. Apparently it is the best supporting evidence for it. They have the body of a man they would in Lindow bog, wherever that is, in the first or second century," we both leant in to read the article, our heads brushing as I continued to read aloud. "_Lindow man was almost certainly a ritual sacrifice; he was strangled, hit on the head, and had his throat cut, in quick order, then surrendered to the bog. This pattern fits the "three-fold" death referred to in medieval Irish tales_." Tilting my head I stared at Stiles, our faces a breath apart once more. "What is a three-fold death?"

"Three-fold death is when someone is sacrificed in a series of threes. So, this Darach is doing it by a blow to the head, cutting the throat, and strangulation by garrote."

"I can't wait for us to find this bitch. No one deserves that…"

Stiles licked his lips. "I just wish there was some way to call them out."

"I'm sorry. I know I'm interrupting _again_, but my pen went out." Danny looked at us sheepishly, pen dangling in his fingertips as proof. Stiles sighed frustratedly. Reaching into my bag I retrieved a pen and passed it over to him. "Thanks." He shot Stiles a smirk before rotating.

Stiles ran a hand through his hair causing it to stick up. "So, um, are you going to sit with us at lunch?"

"Lucky for you, you are my only friend in Beacon Hills High. So yeah, I'm going to sit with you at lunch."

A shy lopsided grin slid across his lips. The rest of the period we both chatted casually, no more odd trance-like things happened between either of us. At least not that I noticed. But I didn't physically touch Stiles throughout the entire period. Mostly because that Danny kid kept turning around and giving Stiles a raised eyebrow. Like watching Stiles flirt with a girl entertained him. Whatever, it entertained me too.

* * *

><p>And lunch was… awkward. Stiles and I walked in and got in the lunch line. There was some gross looking meatloaf, boxed mashed potatoes, and cold corn. I made sure to grab a chocolate pudding cup because I doubt I'd eat any of that. Then we sat at a table. First Stiles and I were alone and it was fine. We talked some more about Druids.<p>

Then Scott showed up. He hovered behind Stiles, eyes locking onto me warily. Definitely could tell he was thinking about how he'd almost kissed me. Crap, I had forgotten about that as soon as I saw Stiles. That kid made me forget everything around me. Sliding in the seat Scott shot both of us a uncomfortable grin. I doubted he mentioned to Stiles about the little altercation yesterday.

"Hey buddy," Stiles slapped his hand on the werewolf's shoulder. "Lilly here has been helping me research the human sacrifices."

"That's cool. Find anything interesting?" he asked as he took a bite of the meatloaf.

Stiles spork swirled around the potatoes. "Not yet."

Scott bobbed his head, espresso eyes meeting mine briefly before he stared down at his tray. "Um… so the cross country meet is tomorrow."

"Shit, I forgot about that."

"You guys are in cross country?" I questioned, extremely surprised. These kids were dealing with human sacrifices and crazy Alpha werewolf packs, and they had time for _cross country_? I was a joke. I hardly had time to shower, let alone run for _fun_.

"Coach makes us join doing our off season. We play lacrosse," explained Stiles.

"What's lacrosse?"

"_Lacrosse_," he scoffed. "You don't know what lacrosse is?"

I rolled my eyes. "I just asked what it is."

"Okay. Well, it's like hockey, or field hockey, and we have sticks with nets on them."

"Sounds cool…"

"I never play… well, lately, sometimes." Stiles furrowed his brows. "But this guy-" he grabbed ahold of Scott's shoulder and shook it proudly. "Is captain and first line."

Scott grinned. "You are going to be first line this season, too. Especially after that game last year. You won the game dude."

"I did…" he sighed dreamily.

"Do…" Scott looked at me. His brows furrowed debating whether or not it would be a good idea to directly approach me. He seemingly deemed it okay, but when our eyes met we both reeked of awkward tension. "Do you play any sports or anything?"

"Aha no. I just kinda… live, for the most part, which has been getting increasingly harder the last few days."

"Isaac told me that you were covered in blood yesterday when he went to Derek's… which was like a few hours after I dropped you off at home," he said it slowly, easing the words out. "Can you tell me what happened? He said Derek wouldn't tell him. Just kicked Boyd and him out for the night."

Stiles pointed at Scott then me questionably. "You drove her home?"  
>In an attempt to avoid the subject I decided to fill Scott in, "Ugh… Yeah, when I came inside I kinda slipped on Derek's blood. Apparently that guy, or werewolf, who kidnapped the Beta's attacked him. He's okay though. Just kinda freaked out… said he couldn't protect Isaac and Boyd while also protecting Cora and me."<p>

"Why wouldn't Derek tell us that?" Scott frowned.

"I don't know… he was really upset. I feel bad. All of this stuff is happening. All these people are dying… it's scary, you know?"

"Yeah it is… I'm just glad you're okay. When he said you were covered in blood…" Scott rubbed his neck. "You can't heal like us."

"Unfortunately, because _that_ would be cool."

"And I wanted to say sorry, again, for yesterday." Scott blushed. Was he doing this right now? Really Scott, really? Right now… like why? "I, um, don't know why-"

I waved him off. "It's perfectly fine! Clean slate. Don't worry about it. Please. Let's stop talking about it."

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable…"

"Scott, _it is fine_."

A confused expression crossed Stiles face. "What are you apologizing for?"

Shooting Scott a pleading look, his eyes widened. His gaze darted from Stiles to me then back again, then one more time. Groaning, I put my face in my palms as my cheeks burned.

"Oh," was all Scott said. It literally looked like a freaking lightbulb was gleaming above his stupid, stupid head. "Nothing, ugh, yeah nothing happened. I'm apologizing because… I-um… I tripped her when she got off the bike. Scraped her elbow."

"Your elbow looks fine," Stiles observed, eyes glancing to my elbows, which were both balanced on the edge of the table. I scooted them off, folding my hands in my lap. A glare was sent in Scott's direction by me.

"Did I say elbow? I meant knee."

He shot Scott a disbelieving stare. The kid was a terrible actor. If there was an academy award for the worst actor in the world Scott would win.

Rolling his eyes, Stiles asked me with a grin, seemingly letting the obvious lie pass over. He asked in a change of subject, "How is it living with Derek anyway? Does he just broad around in the darkness all day?"

I laughed, "I guess so… ever since I met him Derek's been under a lot of stress. He makes me breakfast though. And last night he was really sweet. Seems like a great guy honestly."

"He made you breakfast? Dead babies?"

"No. Bacon and eggs."  
>"Derek can <em>cook<em>?" Stiles scoffed. Eyes wide with disbelief. "Did you use the word 'sweet' and 'great' to describe him?"

"Yeah. Last night I was having a rough time… with everything going on. Coming home to see your long last brother with a hole in his chest kinda freaks a girl out, you know?" Scott shot me a sympathetic stare while Stiles expression morphed into one of realization. Like it had just occurred to him that I have been through a lot of shit. "Derek let me sleep with him last night. Then made me bacon and eggs for breakfast. Also, he promised to take me shopping sometime next week for new clothes. He wants to clear out one of the rooms for me so I can be more comfortable, but I am going to try talking him into letting Isaac and Boyd come back."

Stiles cringed. "You slept with Derek?"

"In the same bed _yes_, but he's my brother, you creep."

"That's not what I meant! I just meant, I'm surprised he sleeps in a bed. I imagined a coffin."

I snorted. "Derek's a werewolf not a vampire, Stiles."

"Minor details."

"Tonight I'm going to Allison's after school," Scott directed this towards Stiles, changing the subject as we started to bicker.

Stiles gave him a thumbs up. "You guys talk things out? Getting back together?"

"No. I found this outside the school today." Digging through the pockets of his jeans he held out an arrowhead. "We don't have an archery team and there is only one person I know who wields a bow and arrow."

"Dude, what is she doing?"

"I dunno. I'm going to see… warn her about the twins. Sure, she's a badass with a bow, but I'm scared of the Alpha's. If she thinks she can do this alone…" A long tired sigh escaped him.

"Who is Allison?" I asked curiously.

"His ex," Stiles said, thumb in Scott's direction. "Also an ex werewolf hunter, supposedly… Since she is running around the school with bows and arrows."

"Huh," I muttered. My eyes flickered to a familiar strawberry blonde sitting a few tables away; Lydia Martin. She sat with a really pretty brunette with elfin features. I pointed at the girl. "Is that her?"

Scot turned his head, nodded, and then raised a brow at me. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. Also, that's that Lydia girl, right?"

"Yeah, that's Lydia," Stiles confirmed as his eyes flickered over to the table.

As casually as possible I asked, "Is that your girlfriend?"

Scott cracked a smile and almost looked ready to burst, but controlled his laughter. On the other hand, Stiles appeared shocked by the question.

"No…" He said slowly as if the words were tough to get out. "She is not."

"Well, do you have a girlfriend?"

He shook his head equally as slow as his words. "Ugh, no."

"Why not?" I pressed, brows raised to my hairline. Wasn't it a thing that cute guys were always supposed to have girlfriends? Especially the ones people really liked. Because Stiles was adorable. I'd figured he'd have a few girls trying to date him. And Scott was single too apparently? What the heck was wrong with the female's at Beacon Hills?

Stiles gaped, stumped by my question. "Why not? Because… No one likes me? If a girl liked me I'd definitely date her. I'd date the hell out of her. Maybe, actually, I take that back. I wouldn't date just anyone, not Mary Smith, that girl has really thick eyebrows."

"I have thick eyebrows," I stated. I truly did, not the bushy caterpillar brows, but they weren't pencil thin. They were full and dark matching the hazelnut color of my hair.

"Yeah, but your eyebrows are pretty. This girl has massive eyebrows."

He called my eyebrows pretty? I smiled, heart thumping faster. A smirk passed over Scott's face as he stared at me. Frowning at him I scooped some pudding and shoved it in my mouth before I said something _not_ nice.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Stiles asked as he licked his lips. He averted his gaze to the food on his plate and began to shove it in his mouth hungrily, like he was dreading the answer.

Laughing, I shook my head. "No. I mean, if I did I would have left him behind in Oregon. But I've never actually had a boyfriend before."

Spitting out his food he gaped at me once more. "_You _have never had boyfriend?"

"No…"

"There is something wrong with the male population in Oregon," Stiles declared, brows furrowing. "You're like… you know, like… You should have-you know?"

"Try finishing your sentences," I drawled, brow lifted.

"Like I said yesterday, you are like…" He waved his hand towards my face. "That!"

I glanced at Scott. "I don't understand broken sentences. You're his best friend, what is he trying to tell me?"

"He thinks you are pretty," Scott inputted, his eyes gleaming as Stiles nodded his head vigorously in agreement. "Like, really pretty." Stiles head still bobbed. "So pretty that he would like to take you on a date." He continued nodding, oblivious to what was being said. "Maybe after school next week, since we have the meet this weekend? Dinner and a movie?"

"Wait-what?" Stiles stopped his head motions mouth slacked when he realized Scott was saying.

"What do you say Lilly? Dinner and a movie with Stiles next week?"

Stiles just stared as if he were watching a terrible car wreck.

My head turned into a giant cherry. "It doesn't seem like he wants to do that."

Scott elbowed Stiles in the ribs. "Hey Stiles, you wanna take Lilly on a date?"

"I mean… ugh… if you-I mean, like I wouldn't be opposed to taking you on a-" he gulped. "_Date_."

"Are you sure? You look like the idea of taking me on a date makes you want to hurl? Am I Mary Smith ugly?"

"No!" He objected loudly, causing a few heads to turn in our direction. "You're not ugly. I don't feel like puking, well I kinda feel like puking, but not because of you. Well, I guess it's kinda because of you, but not because of you personally. Like, I feel like I might puke. My stomach is just, wow, right now. I think I am going to puke, seriously."

"_Stiles_," Scott groaned embarrassed by his best friends rambling. "Just ask her on a date!"

Stiles exhaled deeply a few times. Closed his eyes and asked in one breath, "Lilly, wanna go on a date? Your face doesn't make me want to puke, promise."

I bit my lip. My heart beating fast, insides turning to goo. "Sure."

He blinked. "What?"

"She said yes," informed Scott, a grin on his face like a proud father.

"You said… yes?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes Stiles!" exclaimed Scott, his head hanging back exasperated.

Stiles broadly beamed at me, eyes glimmering with happiness. I am positive my green eyes popped the same brilliance. I think this was the best day of my entire teenage life, even with all the bad shit going on. I wonder what Dad would have said if I told him I actually had a date.

* * *

><p>The rest of the school day Stiles and I made gaga eyes at one another. It was weird to think in all the oddness going on in my life that someone as simple as Stiles could make it doable. Not that Stiles was simple… but thinking about him made everything easier. And I thought about him a lot. I never had a crush on a boy before, at least to this extent. Where I actually thought about them all day and all night, actually were close enough to them to have an entire conversation. And he had asked me to go on a date with him! Kinda. Scott helped, but whatever. On that note, I'm glad that Scott got over that little incident yesterday when he drove me home. This could have been so much more awkward.<p>

Derek managed to come pick me up after school. Apparently no one decided to kill him today, which was a good sign. He pulled up in the camaro and I slid into the seat, completely giddy from Stiles and my date.

"What's with the smile?" He asked after a few moments of driving.

I shrugged. "Just had a good day I guess."

"Did you make any friends?"

"Ugh, yeah. Those two boys you hang out with."

A sigh escaped him, "Stiles and Scott?"

"Those are the two. You don't like them or something? I figured they were okay since I've seen you with them multiple times."

"They are good kids," Derek said, sighing once more. "Stiles drives me insane, he's always talking about something. He's a sarcastic little shit too."

Definitely not telling _him_ about my upcoming date.

Snickering I agreed, "He is kind of a little shit."

"Scott is a great kid. Really wish he would join my pack… but I'm almost positive he's a true Alpha."

My lips pursed. I still didn't understand all the werewolf lingo. "True Alpha?"

"There are two types of Alpha's. True Alpha's are extremely rare. It is when a werewolf can become an Alpha without taking it from someone. The only other way to be an Alpha is to kill another Alpha."

"And you think Scott is going to become one without killing anybody?"

Derek nodded. "Yes."

"All this is confusing. Never mind, pretend I didn't ask."

He chuckled, pale eyes glancing at me. "Just… be careful around Scott and Stiles. They are good kids, but they have a tendency to get themselves in trouble."

"I can see that…" With Stiles searching for some sacrificial murder killing people around the town and ditching classes, I couldn't imagine him being a good boy. Plus, in our Economics class he said a lot of sassy things to Mr. Finstock. Things that only got him scolded instead of detention, because Mr. Finstock was their coach for lacrosse and cross country. That guy was insane, literally. I don't think I have ever had a more eccentric teacher in my entire school history.

"We are going to do that shopping I promised."

"Right now?" Happiness bubbled in my chest. Not that I wasn't already happy because Stiles asked me on a date, but now I was getting to buy clothes! Which definitely would help because my clothes were starting to end up more in the trash due to all this blood I encountered recently… and I could buy a new outfit for that date.

He confirmed with a nod. "Where would you like to go?"

"Every teenage girls wet dream; Target."

Derek cringed as I said 'wet dream.' With a scoff he questioned, "Target, really?"

"Target has _everything_ you can possibly ask for and it is better than Walmart. Less weirdos go there. Although, it seems they can make an exception for you."

"Me? I'm the weirdo? You just said-never mind. We will go to Target, _Princess_."

My breath hitched in my throat and I think my heart literally stopped for a moment. I don't think Derek even realized what he said. If he remembered how I said Dad used to call me princess all the time. Or if he called me it because that's the word that popped into his mind.

"Are you all right?" Derek asked immediately. I forgot that werewolves could hear heartbeats or whatever.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" He pressed, thick brows furrowed making him look way grumpier than he was.

"Of course! Just excited to go shopping with the best big brother in the whole world! _Duh_!"

With another eye roll, Derek pulled into the Target parking lot. Sprinting ahead, I grabbed a cart and started down the clothing aisle. There was no complaint from Derek as I scrambled off to the changing rooms, but he stayed by the cart. He didn't even look bored, just out of place.

I made sure to grab some of those spandex pants I had seen Cora wear with a sports bra. Trying on the items I analyzed my appearance. With my long wavy hazelnut locks that touched mid-waist and my olive eyes shinning brightly. My hands went to my flat stomach. Cora had abs of steel, I swear it. Maybe I should start working out too? I wonder if Cora might be interested in training me… I decided on getting three pairs of the pants; two in black and another Heather gray with a ton of sports bras in a range of colors.

As I was trying on a couple other clothes; dresses, shirts, jeans… there were a group of girls in the stall next to me. They were giggling madly, "Did you see that guy out there? He is so cute!"

"I know, that scruff? I would do nasty things to that man," another added.

I gagged. Pretty sure they were talking about Derek. Not that Derek wasn't handsome, because he really was in that tall, dark, and handsome way with an _extra_ hint of broodiness. Exiting the changing room I threw all the clothes I was getting in the cart beside Derek, who just looked so awkward standing in the women's section.

Derek then felt I needed new bedding and such for the room he was going to have fixed up for me. A few moments of silence passed as I debated between a forest green and lavender colored bed set before Derek provided me a stern look. He stated parentally,"I need to prepare you for tonight."

That didn't sound good. "Tonight?"

"We will be going after Deucalion. Cora and Boyd followed the twins home and they know where they are. You are going to stay home… if we don't come back…" Facing him I raised my eyes questionably, giving him my full attention. The air shifted somberly as Derek's gaze penetrated my own. "Scott will help you."

"Scott's just a teenager…" And I didn't want Derek to get hurt. He _had_ to come back.

"Yeah, but he's a good kid. He will help you out in anyway he can. Trust me."

With my fingers tightened against the plastic casing on the bed set, I asked hoarsely, "Are you going to die?"

"I don't know," he responded honestly. Averting his gaze to the bed set's he pointed to the forest green. "I think that color looks nicer."

Nodding numbly, I tossed it into the cart. The happiness from Stiles earlier and shopping with Derek quickly evaporated as my thoughts went grim. Would anything ever be normal again?

* * *

><p>Holy crap, that chapter was long as balls. Hope you enjoyed it. I love the Derek brotherly relationship and Cora as well. I hope I'm sticking as close to character as possible. I know Derek's being a softy, but from what I took out of the season Cora was in, he was always more gentle towards her. Unless she was doing something stupid.<p>

Anyways, thanks EVERYONE for the support :D

monkeygonetoheaven (every word has a period between it, but it won't let me add it in the username), lostrachel, KageOakmi-Kogo, bootyflakes, xXBriannaXx, winchesterxgirl :D I love that you guys always dedicate a moment of your time just to give me your opinion. It really does make my day so much better!

Also, wanted to give a few shoutouts to some of the stories I have read by my reviewers. They are ALL really great and if you haven't checked them out, you truly should.

_winchesterxgirl _just came out with a new one called **My Medicine**. It's currently on chapter two, but the main character is a badass. It only got started but I'm hooked!

monkeygonetoheaven's story **Rewritten: Welcome Home, Nikita Grace, **is freaking intense. On chapter 41! The story is long and cute and somewhat heartbreaking sometimes, and yeah. Just check it out!

_xXbriannaXx's_ story **The Serpent & The Butterfly**, so if you're looking for a different way on adding a character into the story check this one out. It's about Lydia's TWIN sister. She's spunky and hilarious. Stiles and her HATE each other :D and it's so great. I don't want to spoil things, but this girl has twisted the original plot in a way that makes it interesting, new, and completely her own. Love it.

BTW, disclaimer for all the information on human sacrifices I found on digitalmedievalist.


	8. Chapter 8: They fell

**Chapter Eight: They fell.**

"We are kings from the underground.

We, we came, to rain on your parade.

And if we die, then, who will be your remedy.

So shut the fuck up, we're about to leave a legacy."

**_Dancing With The Devil _~ **_Krewella_

* * *

><p>Thirteen hours passed. Thirteen hours, fifteen minutes, and twenty-three seconds. Twenty-four seconds. Twenty-five seconds. Twenty<em>-six<em> seconds… Legs crossed, nervously I played with my long hair. Knotting it around my finger, unwinding it, yanking it hard when my thoughts grew more hectic and panicky. Where in the hell were they? They left after six yesterday.

I sat on the couch staring at the elevator. The last time I moved was to use the bathroom two hours ago. When the sun went down I didn't bother to turn on any of the lights. The only illumination came from the wide windows, providing the bright morning sunlight shinning through.

My stomach was sick with worry. How long did Derek want me to wait? Until the afternoon? Two days from now? When was I supposed to call Scott?

Taking out my phone I hovered over the familiar name. The only person that seemed to have anyway of calming my thoughts down, whether he realized it or not wasn't the issue. I just needed some sanity. My fingers slid of the phone as I typed out a quick message.

_Me: Hey Stiles, it's Lilly._

Placing the phone down beside me I dropped my head into my hands. Why was my life spiraling downwards? It was out of control. I couldn't save my father, I couldn't help Derek, and I was stuck in a town where some freak was sacrificing people. My phone vibrated, I read over the text, my nerves slightly calming, which wasn't saying much.

_Stiles: Hi! Wassup?_

_Me: Waitin for Derek & Cora to come home. You?_

A noise came from the elevator and I bolted to my feet, hovering outside the door anxiously. The wait was agonizing. And my stomach clenched tightly when only Cora emerged. Her caramel eyes glossy, blood tattering her clothing. She met my stare with a shattering expression. The look on her face identical to the one I bore when I saw my father's lifeless body on the ground.

I reached for her and she let me embrace her in a hug. Arms wrapping around me tightly. I could tell she fought it, trying hard not to cry. But I didn't fight it, I bellowed out sob after sob. I'd never been good at hiding my emotions; they controlled every aspect of my being. Soon it seemed it was her attempting to hold me up instead of how this hug started. We were both on the floor clutching one another.

"What happened?" I hiccuped, blurry eyes staring at Cora.

She wiped her face harshly, she tried to form words, but her sentences were broken. "He grabbed him… they fell… he…" She gripped my shoulders, a determined expression. "You have to help me get his body back here, okay?"

Nodding, Cora gripped under my arms and stood me up. I quickly shoved on shoes, grabbed my phone, and piled in the elevator. I had a new text from Stiles.

_Stiles: Lilly, I think we need to talk. Want me to call you? I'm on the road for the cross country meet now…_

_Me: Derek's dead. Cora and I are going to get his body._

Cora hopped into the drivers seat of the camaro, we glided off into the night. She sniffled quietly, and I wanted to comfort her, but what could I say? I hardly had words to comfort myself. So I did what usually helped me. I reached for her hand and entwined our fingers, squeezing tightly. She didn't turn to me, but her head lifted higher on her shoulders. She squeezed my hand too.

"Here," she said parking the car as we arrived at a quaint apartment complex.

Both of us were silent as we entered. I followed closely behind Cora. The room she led me to was huge, empty. It didn't look lived in. Blood painted the floors, I held my hand to my mouth. _So much blood…_

_"Hey Dad! I'm home!" I shut the front door behind me, frowning when I realized the locks on the door were busted. It appeared as if someone had shoved it open causing them to snap. Fear twisted my gut agonizingly, nerves building restlessly. "Dad? You home?"_

_My converse padded across the wooden floors of our tiny apartment. The television was blasting in the living room, some infomercial about an exercise machine. I grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned it off eloping me in a tense silence._

_Trying again I called, "Dad?"_

_There was a groan from the kitchen. Cautiously I crept down the hall and turned into the archway. My knees gave way and I collapsed to the tile floor, coppery scented liquid staining my jeans. His forest green eyes boring into mine, almost empty. Almost lifeless. Because even if I didn't want to admit it, I knew he was dying. He was almost dead. And with the wounds I could see from this distance it would take a miracle to save him. A sadness swept over him and he lifted a bloodied hand in my direction._

_"Dad, what happened? Oh my God…" Crawling over to him, through the pool of his blood, I gripped the hand he had extended bringing it to my cheek, my free hand looking for a place to touch on his body. There were open wounds, blood spilling out. Like someone had hacked his entire body with a meat cleaver. "I need to call an ambulance Dad, I need to get help. Just hold on o-okay? You're gonna be fine."_

_"No…" He croaked. "No… they're coming back… coming for you… they know about you…"_

_"Who is coming Dad?"_

_"Box… get the box under my dresser, Princess… in the floor…"_

_I shook my head. "Dad I need to get you to the hospital."_

_"No! Get the box Lilly… it'll explain everything… I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was waiting for the change to begin… I love you, I will always love you…. Don't let anyone tell you different…" His eyes widened, panic radiating from him. "Run… run fast and don't look back, Princess…"_

"Lilly?" Cora took my hand, tugging gently. Her eyes were scanning me carefully. "Come on, he was over here."

Exhaling, I let her guide me down a flight of stairs. She halted half-way down, her back stiffening. In a panic, she whirled around surveying the area hectically.

"What in the fuck?" She said, she pointed to a pool of blood on the stairs. "He was right there."

We both continued to the other side. Sniffing the air, she grabbed at the strands of her hair pulling roughly. "Where…?"

There was a sound that came from behind us. We both spun to see Peter cautiously approaching. He held out a hand in a sign of peace. "It's just me, your uncle, Uncle Peter."

"Uncle Peter who killed sister Laura," Cora clarified, she pushed me behind her.

"Mm, not my finest hour, no. But I'm hardly the only dysfunctional family member. Did Derek mention that he killed me, too? Slashed my throat, ear to ear." Peter motioned with his finger across his throat.

Immediately I defended Derek with a sneer, "Well you killed Laura and a bunch of other random people! I'd kill you too!"

Cora agreed with a scoff, "Yeah, you think that means we should trust you? Because Derek killed _you_?"

"Actually, I'm wondering if I can trust either of you," Peter observed, his blue eyes flickering from each of us.

"You've known me for seventeen years," she quipped, eyebrows raised.

"I knew you for eleven, leaving the last six unaccounted for. I'm not particularly fond of things unaccounted. And you-" His eyes bore into mine. "I know almost nothing about you, except that you are a Succubus, who are known for being extremely manipulative beings."

"I'm not a Succubus," I firmly ground out. He rolled his eyes at that.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Cora.

"Same as you... wondering where the bodies went. Wondering if they were carried out, or maybe if one of them managed to find enough strength to push himself up off the floor and walk out, leaving the three of us standing here to answer the all-important question."

Cora's eyes rested on the blood by our feet, whispering out, "Which one?"

"I know a place he might have gone," Peter informed. "If you'd like to join me."

Cora looked back at me and I shrugged. She knew Peter better than I did. Derek had originally told me not to trust a word he said, but if he thought he knew where Derek might be…

Sighing, she nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>This time I recognized the building we were approaching. It was the same one that Stiles and I had gone to when we ditched school. The animal clinic with Dr. Deaton… Peter parked the car down the street and we all Ninja-ed our way over to the building. The three of us were huddled between a few parked cars.<p>

"Why are we here?" I asked with a frown.

An irritated expression was on Cora's face as she gazed at Peter. "An animal clinic?"

"It's not as ordinary as it looks. The building's half made out of Mountain Ash. I'm not actually sure how to get in…"

I started to stand up to walk towards the door. "I have been there before… I just walked inside."

Peter grabbed my wrist and pulled me down beside him. He held a hand over my mouth when I went to protest. "They are here."

"Who?" Cora questioned, trying to peer over the side of the car.

"All of them."

There were a couple people on the outside. They looked ordinary, but so did Peter, Derek, Cora, Isaac, Boyd and Scott. And _they_ were werewolves.

"How do we know who's in there? Is it Derek or Ennis or both?"

"Well, we know one thing… that wasn't for Derek."

I didn't really know what was going on, but Peter motioned for us to back up. We rounded back to the car and I took out my phone and glanced at the text Stiles had sent me earlier.

_Stiles: If you need anything call me… :/_

_Me: Derek's body is missing… Peter thinks he might still be alive._

* * *

><p>That night Cora and I stayed at Peter's. He had convinced us that we would be safer there, considering there were a group of Alpha's trying to kill us. His apartment wasn't as large as Derek's, but definitely more lavish. He had foreign decor lingering around that seemed quite expensive. There were fancy light fixtures and beautiful paintings. A part of me wasn't in the least bit surprised.<p>

"I only have one spare guest bedroom. Not sure if you would prefer to share, if not one of you can take the couch," Peter declared as he tossed his keys into a glass bowl that sat on a side table before the couch.

"I don't mind sharing…" I smiled at Cora who nodded in agreement, thankfully. To be honest, I didn't want to sleep alone tonight either.

"Let me get you some clothes. Sweats and t-shirts are all I have to offer."

"That's fine," Cora said shortly, caramel eyes scrutinizing the complex. "Hurry, I'm tired."

Peter sighed irritably at his nieces lack of gratitude. He disappeared into a door then returned a moment later. He tossed Cora her clothes and sarcastically uttered, "You're _welcome_."

I took the clothes from him with a somewhat polite, "Thanks." Although, I kinda wanted to shove my fist in his face.

With a wave of his hand he motioned to a room. "First door is the guest bedroom. Goodnight, don't let the bed bugs bite." Then he went back into the room he had gone in previously.

Cora and I both shared an eye roll at Peter's obvious disdain towards having us being in his home. Even if he was the one that offered for us to spend the night here. Entering the room, we quickly changed our clothes and tucked under the covers of the bed.

"You think he's alive?" Cora questioned after a few moments of us lying in silence.

Putting my cell up to my face, a glow illuminated me as I checked for a text from Stiles. There was nothing. I tuck it under the pillow and rolled so I was on my side facing Cora.

"I hope he's alive. His body was missing… but I'm not an expert on werewolf healing. And I wasn't there to see how bad it was…"

"He has to be…" She groaned rubbing her palms over her eyes frustratedly.

Silence indulged us once more. My thoughts crept over to Stiles and my date, how Scott had almost kissed me, and the way everyones eyes glazed over when I touched them these past few days. Hesitantly, I asked, "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Shoot," she muttered.

"You weren't really around for this discussion, and I'm not sure Derek mentioned anything to you, but… Peter said I might be, um, a Succubus… and I think he might be right."

Caramel eyes widened. "A Succubus? Like a seductive demon that feeds off souls?"

"Hah, yeah… those would be them."

"And why would Peter think you're one of them?"

"Apparently my dad was an Incubus and that since I didn't get the werewolf genes, I probably picked up the Succubi gene."

"Okay, well, what makes you think Peter might be right?"

"I've been… kinda… I don't know. So, I touched a few peoples skin, shaking hands and whatnot, and every time our skin made contact their eyes would glaze over. They stare at me like, like they want to rip my clothes off, and one of them tried to kiss me," I explained rushed.

Cora frowned, rolling over so she was copying my position, but to face me. "Sounds like you have some issues."

"Tell me about it. I don't… I don't know what to do. If it's real, or if I'm freaking out because Peter said that's what I am."

"Unfortunately, Peter is usually right about those sort of things." She pursed her lips, eyes scanning my face. "Just try not to suck out anyones soul."

Rolling my eyes I turned away from her, curling into myself. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, I'll work on that."

There was shuffling from Cora. "Night Lilly…"

"Goodnight Cora."

* * *

><p>Vibrating came from underneath my head. A hand smacked my back with a vicious, "Shut that fucking shit off right now… God dammit…"<p>

With a groan, I slipped my hand under the pillow and grabbed my phone. Blinking my eyes tiredly I fixed my stare on the name. Gasping, I sat up quickly. "Holy shit Cora, wake up!" She jumped up as I pressed the green button and held the phone against my ear. "Hello? Derek?"

"Hey Lilly." Uncontrollable laughter escaped me at the pure bliss of hearing his husky voice. "Where the hell are you? And have you seen Cora?"

"She's with me-"

Cora ripped the phone from my hand and placed it on speaker. "Derek? Where the fuck are you?"

"My house…"

I scoffed. He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We have been looking ALL over for you."

"Where are you?"  
>"At Peter's, he didn't think it would be safe for us to spend the night at your place…"<p>

"Well, I'm home. I'd prefer if you bring yourselves and my car back, _now._"

Cora gave me an irritated stare and we both sighed. She grumbled, "Fine. We're coming, keep your pants on."

Hanging up the phone she tossed it back over to me. Frowning, I glared down at the screen. I had a new text from Stiles.

_Stiles: Long story short, some weird stuff happened 2nite. Sleeping on a bus. Back hurts alrdy. Update me w/ anything on Sourwolf._

Giggling at the _Sourwolf_ comment, I immediately responded: _Derek is alive! Called a few min ago to come home. Sux that u r sleeping on a bus :p_

Neither of us bothered to change out of Peter's clothes, but piled ours together. When we opened the bedroom door Peter was standing outside it with a smug expression on his face. Cora appeared to have known he was there, but I hadn't. A scream erupted from me and my fist punched his chest. The only result was my knuckles were in immense pain.

"Ow! Fuck!" My hand cradled to my own chest in an effort of comfort, I glared at him. "Seriously?"

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," Peter drawled with a laugh. "Heading out so soon? Glad to hear my charming nephew is alive."

Cora shoved past him and I copied her motions, making sure to shoot him a scowl as I passed. My sister rolled her eyes as she took out the keys to Derek's camaro, asking, "If you heard then why are you asking?"

"Unlike you, I'm an amazing host. I like to entertain my guests."

"Wonderful. We are leaving now. Bye."

She stormed down the hallway. Just as I made a move to follow Peter gripped my wrist, twisting my head I raised a brow expectantly. He cocked his head to the side, the smug grin deepening. "Your abilities are starting to show."

My eyes turned to slits.

"Be careful Lilly. Your kind are quite powerful and not easily controllable. If you let _it_ have control you might not be able to return."

"Whatever…"

Tearing my arm away I followed behind Cora. She shot me a stare, obviously hearing what Peter had said, but didn't say a word. Arriving at Derek's apartment roughly twenty minutes later we both bolted inside. I honesty thought I might have superhuman speed for roughly two minutes; that's how fast I ran.

Derek sat at the table, arms crossed over his chiseled chest. Shirtless for some reason, but all in one piece. He didn't have a single scratch on him. He even _beamed_ at us. Who knew he had a full set of pearly whites? Who knew he could smile so brightly? Like the stars in the night sky!

The elder of us females stomped over to Derek, fist ready to knock him in the face. Instead, her arms wrapped around his neck and she hugged him tightly. I sprinted over and copied suit, embracing Derek from his other side so that Cora and I had him in a chokehold.

"Nice to see I was missed," Derek grunted, but his arms moved around our thin waists returning the gesture tightly.

Cora pulled back, eyes scanning him warily. "Where have you been?"

"Around…" Once more I scoffed at his response. What the hell did _around_ mean? "I had to heal. Sorry it took me so long," he explained. "Alpha wounds."

"You smell different." She sniffed the air, nose scrunching.

"I met up with someone."

Her face morphed into disgust. "Ew, gross Derek. Seriously? Lilly and I were worried sick and-ugh, you're revolting."

"What?" I questioned confusedly. Unfortunately, or fortunately, I didn't have supernatural scent so I couldn't smell whatever Cora could.  
>"You don't wanna know," she responded with a gag.<p>

Derek rolled his eyes. "Grow up." His pale stare met mine.

"You woke us up. I'm tired," Cora stated.

"I'm not sleepy anymore…." I grumbled, my eyes flickering to Derek's.

"Well I am," he stated, agreeing with Cora that it was time for sleep.

With a pout, I grabbed Derek's hand. Just the way I used to grab my father's when I was a child when he forced me to go to bed. The man gave me a confused look, but didn't tug away as I trailed behind him upstairs. He seemed to understand what I had betrayed with unspoken words; he wasn't sleeping alone tonight, and it was going to be with me.

However, this time Cora tagged alone. Derek changed his clothes while Cora and I crawled under the covers, eyes peeking out as we waited for the eldest to join us. He stood at the end of the bed, clad only in black sweats, and sighed heavily when he saw the small space Cora and I had left between us for him. Rolling his eyes he scooted between us. I curled into his side with a happy squeak, burrowing my head into the crook of his arm.

Unexpectedly Derek placed a kiss to my temple and whispered, "Night Princess…" I was sure my smile brightened the room.

* * *

><p>OKAY! So, obviously Derek was getting it on with Ms. Blake while Scott was trying to commit suicide because he thought Derek was dead… which is so awful, but every single time I watch this episode during that scene I die of laughter. Seriously, because Scott's all emotional and it cuts to Derek getting it. Like hahahaha.<p>

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the Lilly and Cora bonding :D

As well as more Derek and sister bonding :D

Always, thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews. You guys are the greatest.

xXBriannaXx, KageOkami-Kogo, winchesterxgirl, lostrachel, monkeygonetoheaven (once again all periods between every word for her username, ff why won't you let me do that?).

So, I'd really like to know ALL your opinions on Lilly for my own writing purposes, if you have the time? One of the main things I am writing this story for is practicing character development. I appreciate any and all comments on this because it'll only help me write this story better! Love you guys :D


	9. Chapter 9: DARACH DARACH DARACH

**Chapter Nine: DARACH DARACH DARACH**

"Now if we're talking body

You got a perfect one so put it on me

Swear it won't take you long

If you love me right, we fuck for life

On and on and on."

**_Talking Body ~ _**_Tove Lo_

* * *

><p>"Wake up Lilly."<p>

Angry gibberish escaped me.

"Lilly."

"Whomever this is better… shuddup," I grumbled tiredly. Blindly I palmed the warm surface of the bed until I gripped what felt like a pillow and used it to cover my head, blocking out the voice. A triumphant grin spread on my lips when I met silence.

Then it was yanked from my grasp. Bolting up in the bed I glowered at a freshly clothed Derek. Cora was behind him in the archway leaning against it, an amused expression compared to our brother's frustrated glare.

"Why are you waking me up?!" Aggressively I crossed my arms over my chest. "It is Sunday!"

"It is five in the afternoon. That is why," Derek stated, strong arms mimicking my posture mockingly.

"So? I like to sleep."

"Get up, get dressed, eat something."  
>"Then what?" I groaned. "There is nothing to do? It's not like I know anyone besides your weirdo teenage friends."<p>

Not to mention I was gong on a date with one of those said teenage friends, but he didn't need to know that.

Derek huffed, "You are insufferable."

Forcing myself to roll out of Derek's bed, I shoved past the duo and stomped all the way to the bathroom. To say I was _not_ a morning person would be an understatement. Plus, with all this stress built it from the past week all I wanted to do was curl up and not move for a few days. But no, apparently that was too much to ask for from Mr. Jerkface.

My shower was quick, I wrapped myself in a towel and slipped out. Derek was in Isaac's room, which happened to be where my clothes were at the moment. He had replaced the navy blue quilt and sheets with the forest green set that we had bought the other day. All the clothes and extra things I had bought from Target were on the bed in bags as well. At the moment he was shuffling through the teenagers clothing drawer and filling boxes with the items. Honestly, I didn't like it. That I busted into his life and now he was emptying out a room that a teenager, his Beta, needed. Maybe not more than me, but we shared that need. And I didn't find a problem sharing with someone who needed a place to stay. Even if he always winked at me.

I raised a brow. "What are you doing?"

Derek emptied out the middle drawer. "Cleaning out Isaac's things. When they come back Isaac and Boyd will need to share a room from now on, whether they like it or not. This one will be yours and Cora will be taking Erica's."

"You are going to let Isaac and Boyd come back?"

"Eventually… just not now… It isn't safe for them here," he said.

"Why is it safe here for Cora and me, but not them?"

"It isn't safe for Cora and you…" Derek slammed the drawer on the dresser roughly and I jumped at the sound. He finished the last drawer quickly before picking up the box and slipping out of the room.

Making sure the door was locked I changed into the spandex pants, a black and teal sports bra, and a black tank. With my hair still damp, I ran a brush through the long strands careful not to tug too hard on the knots. A knock sounded at the door and I opened it to see a smirk on Cora's lips, my phone extended in her palm.

"Your phone has been blowing up all morning," she informed slyly.

I took the phone from her and saw five missed calls from Stiles and fifteen unopened texts. My brows rose shocked.

"You are so lucky I put it on silent before Derek heard it going off… he doesn't believe of invasion of privacy. And that is something he'd flip out over, Sis."

"Thanks…" My eyes skimmed over the texts.

_Stiles: Derek is ALIVE?_

_Stiles: Did he say what happened?_

_Stiles: Are you okay?!_

_Stiles: I'm going to call you._

_Stiles: I called, but you didn't answer._

_Stiles: Okay… so I called you again._

_Stiles: Srsly freaking out!_

_Stiles: LILLY!_

_Stiles: It's 3PM. Whats going on?_

_Stiles: Still freaking out._

_Stiles: I'm coning over._

_Stiles: Okay, Scott said I might have scared you off._

_Stiles: I didn't mean to._

_Stiles: I'm sry! Can you at least let me know if ur okay?_

_Stiles: Srsly sry!_

The smile on my face hurt. That is how wide it was.

"Oh geez," Cora grumbled. "Don't let Derek see that either. He is going to end that poor kid."

She left me alone in the room. I shut the door quickly and dialed Stiles. The last text was sent forty minutes ago. I felt terrible for not answering, but it was so cute and sweet at the same time how worried he was.

"Hello, Lilly?" Stiles greeted questionably, voice raised.

"Yeah, it is me. I am so sorry Stiles… I slept until about twenty minutes ago… Cora just gave me my phone," I apologized, pouting even if he couldn't see me. I started to sort through the bags of clothes. Although, I felt bad that Derek had given me Isaac's room I was happy that he had a plan for him to share one when he came back. Because at least Derek said that Isaac was allowed to come back.

"I'm just glad you're okay. Scott said you were fine, but we had this really crazy night. A lot of shit happened on that stupid meet and I didn't mean to blow up your phone… I know that's weird, I shouldn't have done that."

"No, it's okay. It doesn't bother me. I'm so sorry that I freaked you out."

"I just… overreacted I guess," Stiles sighed.

I folded my new clothes and started to organize them in the dresser, but made sure to leave the outfit that I intended for the date with Stiles in the bag. I put that one on the side of the desk to make sure that was ready whenever I needed it. "Last night was hectic for me too. I don't think freaking out over what we are going through is overreacting… What happened last night that you had to sleep on a bus?"

"Well, we ended up needing to stop off at this motel because it was so late. It ended up being this insane motel that is famous for having the highest suicide rate."

I gasped, "What the hell?"

"I know, right? Someone, we think the Darach, put wolfsbane in Coach's whistle. So every single time someone blew the whistle it was affecting all the werewolves; Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Ethan, and Aiden… last night they tried to commit suicide," he explained sounding more tired with every word. What in the actual fuck?

"What is wolfsbane?" I questioned confusedly.

"It's a purple plant that can kill werewolf's depending on the dosage; highly toxic for them."

"Insane."

"Yeah. Lydia, Allison and I pretty much went around saving werewolves all night. Then to make sure we were all safe we fell asleep on the bus."

"That sucks… I am glad everyone is okay. You're okay right?"

He chuckled. "Other than my back being stiff, I'm fine."

"Sounds like someone can use a massage."

"Yeah…" Stiles hummed happily at the idea. "That wound be amazing."

And then it happened again. Saying things I never normally would say in a million years. "Hmm, maybe if you are good I'll give you one."

He choked, "Wha? Um, I'm always good. Super good, like never on the naughty list good."

"Well, whenever we are alone I will make sure you get a really great massage…"

"Oh God," he groaned. "Yep, um, yeah if you want to. That's fine with me. I'd very much enjoy that."

A knock came from the door. I scowled. "Hey Stiles, I have to go. Text me? I promise I'll answer this time."

"Yeah… um, I will. _Right now_. Bye Lilly."

I smiled. "Bye."

Going to the door I found Derek on the other side this time. He glanced at the phone in my hand. His thick eyebrow raised questionably. "Stiles?"

Crossing my arms my scowl deepened. "Were you listening in on my conversation with your freaky werewolf abilities?"

"No," he rolled his eyes. Although, it was clearly a lie. Or else he wouldn't have known who I was speaking to. Blushing, I hopped he didn't hear the massage part… "I made dinner. Come eat."

With a happy yelp I trailed behind him down the stairs. My phone vibrated in my hand. I almost tripped as I happily beamed at the immediate text from Stiles.

_Stiles: What are you doing today?_

_Me: Organizing my new room I suppose. W/E Derek or Cora wanna do. You?_

There was lasagna and french bread at the table. I gave Derek a grateful hug before plopping in the seat across from Cora. Derek sat at the head of the table between us. Instantly we all dug in. It had to be the most delicious thing I'd ever eaten in my entire life. Who knew werewolves could cook?

"What are you guys doing today?" I asked between mouthfuls of food.

"Training," Cora responded.

"Training?"

Derek licked his lips, sauce had built up on the edge of his mouth. "Preparing ourselves to fight when Deucalion decides to attack us again."

Reassuring. I love how he said it as a fact and not as a _just incase_.

Glancing at Cora I thought of her ripped abdominal muscles that hid beneath the white tank she bore. My finger tightened around my fork. "Can you train me? I know I'm not going to have superhuman powers or anything, but um… maybe you can teach me some defensive stuff?" I shrugged, fork toying with my food nervously. "If not then that's fine, but just a suggestion."

"That sounds like a good idea," informed Cora.

Happy that Derek nodded his head in agreement, I finished the rest of my meal quickly. For a while I watched Derek and Cora duke it out as I texted Stiles. Pretty much our conversation was lighthearted. We talked about the Darach and how we were happy neither of us would be the next virgin sacrifices. He told me how freaked out he'd been when Scott tried to commit suicide, because they were like brother's and he didn't want to lose him. Then we tiptoed around how I was dealing with my father's death. He even opened up to me briefly about his mother passing away when he was young, but I didn't press him on that. I might've mentioned our future date inconspicuously, which ended up getting me five texts in a row of rants about what movies were in theaters, the best restaurants in Beacon Hills, and to double check that I really said yes, because he didn't believe me. He said he thought he dreamt it, which made the butterflies in my stomach go wild.

A shadow fell over the current text I was typing. Looking up I met a sweaty Cora. She cocked her head to the side with a smug grin. "Ready kiddo?"

"Ugh…" I started to rethink this entire thing. Derek and Cora were badasses to the baddest possible degree. Cora was no match for the elder, but she did manage to throw in some nasty punches that made Derek's body have a sick quenching sound. "Maybe… I should just-"

"Get up," she demanded as she smacked my phone from my hand.

Scrambling to my feet I shot Derek a petrified stare.

"Don't worry." Cora blocked my view of our brother and winked. "I'll go easy on you Sis."

"Good God," I muttered in panic.

To say Cora kicked my ass was an understatement. I was bruised, bloody, and in immense pain. Derek had tired to help, he positioned my body and focused on the motions that I was doing incorrectly. He was a pretty great teacher. He pointed out what I could use to my advantage due to my small size. But I was no match for a werewolf.

Finally, Cora realized I had enough of her tearing me a new one and let me go shower, _again_. I had to hold myself up with my shaky arms as the hot water poured down my abused muscles. I thought about staying in there forever, but the water had started to grow cold.

Lying in the bed exhausted, I let my thoughts drift to Stiles, as per usual these days. Especially after calling and texting him all day… he was all I really had on my mind. Other than how achey my body felt after the ass kicking.

My mind drifted to how I told Stiles I would give him a back massage. Insanely I had suggested that. I couldn't believe me lately. What was happening to me? It was like there was a beast inside me trying to claw it's way out. It feasted on the thrill of my skin against Stiles. Against any_bodies _while I thought of him. I didn't understand the changes my body was going through. Maybe it was simply hormones? But I knew it wasn't… there was no way. Maybe I should have let myself have a cold shower.

And then something weird happened. I closed my eyes. I had no idea how I ended up here, but I knew it was a dream. And it wasn't my dream. And I was still awake. I knew it wasn't a day dream. I wasn't forcing any of the images to pop in my head. But I could feel their emotions somewhat, like everything was being projected to me in my head. What in the actual fuck? I still felt the bed beneath me and my head resting on the feather-down pillow of what was once Isaac's bed. Confusing? Completely.

A figure appeared, a boy. He was sitting at a desk typing angrily away on a laptop. Cocking my head, I drew closer confusedly. It was Stiles. I could tell by the way his head jerked to the side. He paused typing, head turning toward the door, there was a soft knock. Pushing away from the desk he walked towards the door clearly agitated.

"Dad I'm kind of busy!"

There was another knock.

Nosily, I crept over to the laptop. The screen had one word repeatedly written: DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH, the entire freaking screen. My heart ached that Stiles would be so burnt up about this.

"Dad I said I-Lydia, hey, what are you doing here?"

I sat down on the chair. So Stiles was dreaming about Lydia? It was definitely his dream, a part of me could sense it. Sensed how anxious he was to figure out the Darach. Felt how his pulse quickened at the sight of Lydia standing there; wearing a silky golden tunic, beige booties, and her long strawberry blonde hair curled expertly over one shoulder. How was I doing this?

An innocent smile danced across her lips. "I am here to see you silly."

I almost gagged.

"Me?" Stiles laughed as he took a step beck to let her into the room.

"Of course…" Her onyx colored nail trailed down Stiles chest slowly. "Why wouldn't I want to see you?"

"Because maybe you wanted to see Aiden? Your werewolf or whatever?"

She shrugged uncaringly. Strolling over to his bed she sat down, ankles crossed. "I don't want to see Aiden. He's… a bad guy."  
>"I know he is!" Stiles shut his door. He moved to sit beside Lydia on the bed. "I'm gad you agree. I've been hoping you'd see that. I just… you're a good girl and I hate to see someone take advantage of you like that."<p>

Of course Stiles would want a _good girl_. And I wasn't anymore. I couldn't be. Not with… whatever was happening to me… and **I** didn't want to.

"That is why I'm here Stiles." Her hand cupped his cheek.

Okay. Why was I here? Why was I watching this? And couldn't they see me? I really didn't want to be in the middle of a dream that my crush was having about _another_ girl.

"Lilly?"

Jumping at my name, Stiles and Lydia both eyed me. I looked down at myself, I was wearing the pajamas I was currently sleeping in. Gazing back up I laughed nervously, "Yes?"

"What are you doing here?" Stiles scrunched up his nose in that adorable way that made my insides turn to goo. "In my room…?"

Lydia removed her hand from Stiles cheek and patted the bed beside her. Her emerald eyes locked with my olive ones, radiating lust. Taken back, I stayed where I was. She urged softly, "Come here Lilly, please."

My legs moved against my will. She turned her body in my direction and smiled brightly. The back of her fingers grazed my cheek and I closed my eyes, head moving into the touch. Somehow I could feel it as if it were really happening. Like Lydia was actually touching me. But it also didn't somehow. Usually when I felt someones skin it was like mine buzzed and hummed with adrenaline, now it was like my skin knew what being touched felt like even if it wasn't really happening. Muscle memory, or whatever.

"You are here for Stiles too?" She questioned. I nodded my head because I wasn't sure why I was in Stiles dream. All I know is that I started thinking of him and how much I wanted him there. And then I was in his dream.

Then her lips were against my own, moving tantalizingly slow. Somehow I knew that Stiles subconscious was creating this illusion with Lydia. That Stiles imagined her and him, but I had somehow forced myself into the equation. There was a part of me that thrived from this. The part I have come to claim as _The Beast_.

Lydia's hand was in my long locks tugging, her lips moving hungrily against my own. Her other hand moved to my sweatpants undoing the string that tightened them. She gently shoved me to my back on the bed breaking the heated kiss. I glanced at Stiles who was watching us with a slacked jaw. Even in his dreams he had the same expressions.

And if this was a dream… I could do whatever I wanted. The urges could come out without hurting anyone, or getting myself into any compromising situations. Like coming onto my crushes best friend or molesting an innocent bystander by a single touch.

Balancing on my elbow I urged him closer with a single finger. "Stiles…"

He crawled to my side on the bed while Lydia worked on sliding off my sweats. Stiles licked his lips right before he crashed them onto my mouth. His lips worked against mine, his tongue demanding entry. If dreams Stiles kissed this passionately I couldn't wait to kiss real Stiles.

A laugh came from Lydia as she crawled onto the bed _naked_. Yes, she had stripped herself bare. Stiles opened his eyes, our lips still locked, and groaned in appreciation. I didn't blame him. If real Lydia looked this good naked I would probably try taking advantage of her too. She had perfectly shaped breasts with peach colored nipples, thin waist, and her ivory skin glowed from the moonlight leaking through Stiles open window.

Was this really happening with the window open? Seriously Stiles?

Her fingertips tugged on the hem of my white tank. Stiles and I stopped kissing as she leisurely slipped it over my head revealing my own breasts. My light pink nipples instantly hard from the chilly air. She tossed the shirt to the ground and leaned in for another kiss, drawing my bottom lip between her teeth.

Both of us moved onto Stiles. Lydia grabbed the bottom of Stiles shirt and he lifted his hands as she tossed it over his head, which I hummed appreciatively, the kid had a lot of muscle definition for someone so thin. He even had a happy trail, which I let my fingers graze over as I gripped his red plaid pajama pants sliding them off. Stiles erection was clear through his boxers. Standing from the bed I slid off my panties while Lydia tugged off Stiles last item of clothing. His boner bounced up in attention at the release.

"Oh God," Stiles groaned as Lydia and I both came on his side. His eyes were wide, the arousal spilling from him. I, not me in this dream, _I_ could feel Stiles true arousal. And I craved it. It made me beyond wet. I tugged at my hair tightly, my toes curling at the pure pain of how much I physically wanted to be touched.

Lydia made the first move as her hand circled his shaft. A gasp escaped and I smirked at the look of pure elation on his face. I needed to see that look in real life. I slid my hand down his happy trail, he twitched in Lydia's hand.

Her tongue flicked out licking the entire length erupting a series of nosies from Stiles. Lydia wrapped her free hand behind my neck and guided me over to Stiles erection. With a smirk I copied her motions, both of us licking and sucking on Stiles, hungrily sharing him. My hooded eyes gazed up at him. His hands were gripping his hair, pulling hard, whiskey eyes watching us.

"Stiles," Lydia's raspy voice whispered. He stared at her lustfully. "Which one of us do you want to be inside?"

And right now I wished I wasn't in this dream. Did I want to know? If Stiles liked Lydia… because he could just be having a sex dream about her, right? That didn't mean he had actual feelings for her. He was a teenager and she was a hot girl. Yes, his friend, but Lydia was a very pleasing person to look at. Hell, I thought she was hot and I wasn't into girls. But… I really, really liked Stiles. We also were supposed to go on a date sometime this week… It would definitely kill the mood knowing he actually liked another girl. I wasn't down for a competition I was sure to lose.

His eyes flickered from each of us in debate. I wondered if he could see the hopeful glint in my eye. He groaned, "Lydilly."

She laughed, "That's not either of our names."

Then his husky stare met mine. My mouth parted almost ready to shout at him to pick me. What kind of desperate sap was I? I didn't need a man. I didn't need a boyfriend. I never had, why did this one kid make me want to break all barriers I'd never crossed? God, I was involving myself in his _sex_ dream. That's pretty messed up and… crazy… and enjoyable…

"Lilly, I want to be inside Lilly," he finally spoke.

I think my heart fluttered out of my chest. How is it that dream Stiles choosing me to be inside of instead of Lydia something that should make me feel good? I mean, I take it as a compliment that's for sure. But am I really basing my romantic feelings for Stiles over him choosing me in a wet dream?

Before I could wrap my mind around it, the room shifted. We were no longer in a bedroom, but the school. My clothes were back on like I had never taken them off. Stiles was at his desk, brows furrowed in a look of confusion, but he just scribbled on a notepad like we hadn't almost had sex in his dreams. It was as if I wasn't there again. I strolled up to him and stared down at his aggressive writing. Similar to his haunting typing, he wrote: FIND THE DARACH FIND THE DARACH FIND THE DARACH FIND THE DARACH.

A loud scream-no not a scream-a _wail_ echoed, shaking the entire classroom like an earthquake. My breath hitched and I grabbed onto Stiles shoulder. He jumped up from his seat and brought me to his chest in a vice grip.

"Lydia…" he breathed shakily.

And then he bellowed out a loud scream, "**LYDIA**!"

Stiles booked it out of the classroom. I followed behind as quickly as I could, seeing as my legs were way shorter than this kids. I knew my way around the school, and the hallway we exited did _not_ lead directly outside. I was positive, but again dreams were weird like that. Lydia stood at the edge of the forest preserve, a hand pressed to her mouth. Tears streamed down her face as she met Stiles eyes. She pointed at a tree.

Stiles fell to his knees and I recognized the anguished cry of someone losing the most important man in their life. His father was in his sheriff uniform wrapped around the base of the tree. Blood dripped from his skull, a black garrote around his neck, and blood pouring from his slashed throat.

And then there was blackness. What the hell just happened? Sitting up, I grabbed my phone from beside my head. It was 12:42 A.M. I should be sleeping. Suddenly it vibrated in my hands. I sighed in exasperation when the name popped on my screen; _Stiles_. He'd woken up.

_Stiles: Hey, what's up?_

_Me: Chilling. You?_

I wanted to say something to him. Tell him it was just a dream. That the Darach wasn't going to get his dad. But how do you bring that up to someone and not explain to them you somehow invaded in their dream?

_Stiles: Just woke up. Getting some water._

_Me: What woke you up?_

Now, the bigger question, how did that happen? Sighing my gaze fell to the book on the desk. The book Peter had given me about Succubus. Rolling out of bed I grabbed it, flicking on the nightstand light. There had been a chapter I had grazed over previously about _sleep walking_.

Reading over the text I rolled my eyes and tossed the book back on the desk. Apparently, it was the ability to invade in someones dream. Of course. This Succubus thing was a little all too real to me. All these urges that I was experiencing. The uncontrollableness on having others aroused when I touch them because I couldn't stop thinking about Stiles… What I had done to Scott and even Danny briefly was evidence enough for me. And now I am invading the kids wet dreams and letting my sexual desires take corse. At least I wasn't really seducing him. If I were to have sex with Stiles I'd want it to be because he wanted, too. Not because this Succubus was trying to sleep with everyone within ten feet of me. Thank God it didn't work on family or my life would be one huge embarrassment.

My phone went off again.

_Stiles: I had a crazy dream._

Of course he did.

_Me: Was it a nightmare?  
>Stiles: Well, it didn't start off as a nightmare. What are you doing up?<em>

_Me: Reading. Was I in your dream?_

_Stiles: Maybe! What are you reading?_

_Me: A book on dreams. Want me to interpret yours for you?_

_Stiles: No, I think I interpreted it quite well._

_Me: Tell me about the dream tmrw?_

_Stiles: You know I forgot what it was already._

Shaking my head, even I couldn't forget a dream like that.

_Me: Too bad. Bedtime, night Stiles._

_Stiles: Night :)_

* * *

><p><strong>PREPARE FOR A SUPER LONG AUTHORS NOTE-read if you have any questions or would like some insight on the storywhat is to come.**

OKAY. So this wasn't entirely my favorite chapter to write. I found it quite difficult. Hence the reason it took me forever to post this.

Anyway. I know this chapter might be confusing, but just to explain. Lilly _is_ a succubus. She doesn't have to admit it, but I am letting you RIGHT MEOW she is one. And she's having a difficult time grasping this, she's thrown into this crazy mess and she's not very mature. Still young and naive. I DO promise that Lilly will eventually become a badass, and if you struggle with her through this process you won't be disappointed when she finally reaches her potential.

Now, succubus have the power to invade dreams. It doesn't specify that they need to be physically right beside the person in my research. So, I decided this would be an interesting chapter for development on her powers. Plus, to show how she's picking up little things about Stiles. Since she has such a huge crush on him, I figured it'd be a good idea to show that.

AND this chapter originally had an entirely different end. It was WAY more sexual, but then when I read over it… I figured, why not throw the Darach in there? Plus, it's Stiles dream and he has a hard time focusing. Plus, this was a much darker twist.

Sorry for the somewhat lame way to end that chapter, but I didn't really want to go more into this one than necessary. You got some family bonding, and you got some action! So there's that :)

And I really want to thank everyone who gave me advise on character development with Lilly! . (YOU ARE DA BEST), KageOkami-Kogo (is psychic), winchesterxgirl (brought up some great questions/observations), lostrachel, xXbriannaXx (your enthusiasm makes me sooooo happy), Emmalovesdimitri (made a lovely point, why the hell didn't Derek go immediately to Cora in the actual TV SHOW? Instead he went to Jennifer. Why?).

Q) How is Lilly so shy when she's supposed to be attractive/a Hale?

I didn't go into complete detail and it's mentioned in the first chapter (I think? Or second) briefly that Lilly went to an all girls school. In future chapters you will get more inside her head about her Dad and her. She's always been very focused on just her father. They had an extremely close bond and never really paid attention to anyone. So yeah, I highly doubt that anyone wouldn't notice Lilly because she is a succubus and very beautiful (Hale DUHHH), but sometimes when people aren't paying attention, they don't notice those things. Especially when they have more important things to focus on, like bills! Which her father and her struggled to pay and that's why she had to have a job instead of hanging out with people.

Q) Did her succubus powers start because of her dad's death? Or have anything to do with Beacon HIlls?

THIS is an amazing question! In my research on succubus I have come to learn that their powers don't start to show until they start to get older. Therefore, it isn't an immediate thing. So, yes her father's death had something to do with it. Succubus are very emotion based creatures, everything a normal person would feel is increased for a succubus. So her dad's death unconsciously triggered such an intense emotion from Lilly that her powers are starting to kick in. And her emotions haven't calmed down, only increased. It's not like she had one moment of sadness and then time to cope. She's on the run, then Derek's always getting hurt, and she's having her first romantic encounter. All these things are affecting her emotions like crazy. So the more she feels the more her powers will show and grow!

On that note, I am ending this with giving you some things to look forward to/make your mind crawl. _Will Stiles and Lilly ever actually go on their date? Will she be able to kiss him without killing him? Does Stiles really like Lilly? Or does he still like Lydia more? Hmmm? And Lilly will be going through some intense training soon, which involves Deaton and Scott… ;) _


	10. Chapter 10: The Memo

**Chapter Ten: The Memo**

"I'm always so in love, all in.

Till you lost your goal, and I'm thinking…

But you make me feel it.

Thought that i'd be different, this time around.

Don't know what I'm doing this time around."

**_This Time Around_ ~ **_Tove Lo_

* * *

><p>Stiles slammed into me from behind. I whirled around, eyes wide in alarm at the sudden intrusion. He shot me a crooked grin.<p>

"What's up Lilly?"

Grinning, I momentarily thought of his dream last night and felt my cheeks burning. It had definitely been his dream. Real Stiles had so much more depth to him physically that I hadn't realized until this moment. In the dream he had appeared flawless and fuzzy. Before me now, his hair was disheveled as usual, cupids bow lip turned upward in an amused grin, and he even had a zit on the edge of his hairline, even if zits weren't attractive, I still thought he was so adorable. So much cuter in person… and then I started to think about if his muscles really looked like they did in his dream. I mean, they weren't like Derek's by any means… probably not even Scott or Isaac's. Still, he had enough definition it had my panties in a bunch. And soaked. Oh my goodness, they were soaked. I am so glad he doesn't have the ability to read minds.

"Ugh, Lilly?"

I was staring, oh my. He asked me something? I don't even know what he asked. "Um, what?"

"How are you today? Are you okay? You seem kinda-" his hand flew over his head in an exaggerated motion. "Whew! Out of it."

"Sorry… was just thinking of… something," I said turning even more red. "I am wonderful. How are you?"

"Awesome! Well, kinda."

My smile grew. Somehow Stiles broken sentences made him even more endearing. Even though I had to work to figure out whatever the hell he meant.

"We have a problem."

The smile was replaced with a frown. "What problem?"

"Remember Dr. Deaton?" Nodding my head in confirmation, he continued. "And you know those human sacrifices?"

"How can I forget?"

"He was taken. We have to find him."

I gaped. My fingers reached out to his plaid shirt and I fisted them tightly as I pulled him so his face was on my level and shouted, "Seriously Stiles? You are asking me how my day is when he's about the become the _next human sacrifice_?"

"Sorry?"

Loosening my grip I sighed tiredly. "What do we do?"

"We need to find Lydia… she is something. I'm not sure what, but she has this uncanny ability to find dead bodies. I'm hoping we might be able to use her to find him."

At the mention of Lydia my stomach twisted in knots. Not the time to think about Stiles dirty dream, nope.

"Where is she?"

Stiles scowled. "Most likely Coach's office… with Aiden."

"Isn't Aiden one of the twins?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"And she's with him…?"

"Probably… They've been having sex. I mean, she doesn't know I know. I might have followed her and I might have seen some things I never wanted to see in my entire life."

I cringed. "I really need to see these psychopathic twins."

Stiles held out his hand. "Come on. I'm sure you'll see one of them."

Beaming, I grabbed it tightly. We pushed through the crowd of students as fast as we could. From what I remembered Coach's room was far from my locker. Then an unexpected sound echoed throughout the halls. Stiles gripped my hand tighter, brows furrowing as they glanced at the fire alarms going off. He pushed past hurriedly as people started marching towards the exists, excited chatter at being able to miss their next class. Ours would have been Chemistry.

My eyes widened as Coach's room came into view. I saw someone I thought I'd never see at school; Cora. Her hand wrapped snuggly around Lydia's wrist. I couldn't hear what they were saying as we approached, but I knew whatever it was hadn't been friendly by Lydia's wide eyes.

"Let go," Lydia ground out, her eyes locking onto the tight grasp on her wrist. "I said-"

Stiles interrupted with a glower at my sister, shouting, "Let go!" Cora snapped her head in our direction. She rolled caramel eyes at Stiles and he stopped short of her, his eyes finding Lydia's. "She said, let go."

Cora sneered, fangs peeking out, "What are you going to do, human?"

"Cora, what are you doing?" I asked as I stepped out from behind Stiles. This was my sister, my flesh and blood. Like hell I was going to allow her to threaten some helpless teenager.

"Taking care of a problem."

"Lydia isn't a problem," Stiles informed pointedly.

She ignored Stiles, but her hand went limp around Lydia's wrist and fell to her side. Her fierce stare met mine, begging for understanding. "She's sleeping with the enemy! He tried to kill Derek, Lilly. The guy she's messing around with tried to kill _our _brother."

Not knowing how to respond I clamped my mouth shut. Sure, the guy she was having sex with definitely wasn't the best. I wouldn't be doing it. Actually, it did bother me a lot that Lydia would be sleeping with him. But Lydia hadn't attacked Derek. And yeah, it was irritating and stupid of her… I wasn't going to hurt_ her_ over it. If anything, I wanted to kick the twin's asses.

"We are wasting time," Stiles forced out. "Dr. Deaton was taken by the Darach. We need Lydia to help look for him. We need to hurry."

The strawberry blonde blinked at him confusedly. "And what do you propose I do?"

"I have an idea…" Stiles shifted the backpack strap on his shoulder.

"Please Cora." With my lower lip sticking out I stared up into my slightly older sisters eyes pleadingly.

She scoffed crossing her arms. With an irritated grunt she finally muttered, "What's the plan?"

He squeezed my hand, tugging it as he started walking away. "Alright, let's find us an empty classroom."

The three of us ladies trailed slightly behind Stiles as he shoved past the students exiting the school. Cora hovered behind me, her lips were near my ear. "Really?" I glanced back and saw her looking down, following her eyes I found them on Stiles and my clasped hands. "Him? Of all the people…"  
>I scrunched my nose. "What's wrong with him?"<p>

"He's weird," she bluntly responded, in a 'duh' kind of way.

"So is the idea of werewolves and lost siblings, but you don't hear me complaining out loud. Those thoughts are up here buddy!" With my free hand I tapped my temple. "Didn't anyone teach you if you can't say anything nice-"

"Then you probably have a good reason to kick their ass? Yes."

"You know I can hear all of this, right?" Stiles finally cut in, his eyes narrowed at my sister.

"So? You're weird," Cora snipped. "And I want to kick your ass."

"Good God…" he mumbled to himself. "Fucking Hale's I swear."

After passing a dozen empty classrooms, Stiles decided on one he deemed appropriate. Mr. Harris's empty Chemistry room. He locked the door behind him and ushered us to sit at a far table out of the door window's view. Lydia and I sat across from one another while Cora took the left end seat. Our eyes watched him expectantly as he slid the bag off his shoulders and pulled out a game board.

An unamused observation came from Lydia, "An ouija board?"

I was going to die. Hadn't they ever seen those movies where the teenagers died? Screw what Scream said! Virgins weren't safe anymore. We are the _first_ to die in movies now. Stiles started to set it up as I nervously squirmed in the seat.

"Also called a spirit board."

"We are going to die," I muttered.

"You're not going to die…" Stiles rolled his eyes as he dragged over a stool and sat at the edge of the table. "It's worth a shot."

Lydia rolled her beautiful large green eyes. "A shot in the dark."

Pausing, Stiles looked at Lydia pointedly, his voice stern, "Could you just try it, please, okay? Let's not forget who this is for... Scott's boss, the guy who has saved our collective asses on more than one occasion." Putting his hands on the board and he looked at all of us with raised brows.

Cora raised a brow as well in response. "Are we all supposed to be doing this?"

"Yeah," he answered. "You guys ready?"

The girl across from me blew out an exasperated breath, "Yeah."

"Yes," Cora grunted.  
>And I shook my head. "No, but I'm going to anyway."<p>

Stiles momentarily took one of his hands off the board and placed it on mine. He gave me a reassuring smile and I melted. This boy could make me do anything. And that was dangerous.

"Kill me."

I shot Cora a glare as Stiles removed his hand with a cough. He met my eyes and gave me another grin before he cleared his throat, asking, "Where is Dr. Deaton?"

Silence permitted.

Stiles, Cora, and I all looked to the red head, who was looking at her cuticles instead of us. Her head snapped up and she frowned. "What?"  
>"Aren't you going to answer it?" he pressed urgently.<p>

"Oh, I don't know the answer. I thought we were asking some sort of spirit."

Cora huffed, "Do you know any spirits?"

Lydia glared at Stiles. "Is she for real?"

"The triangle thing would move, I think. I'm pretty sure we are all supposed to put our hands on that… and it spells out the answer," I inputted. I'm positive we were all doing this wrong.

"Here-" Stiles dropped a set of silvery keys in Lydia's palm. She dangled them in her fingers staring at them intently. "These are Deaton's keys from the clinic. Close your eyes and I'm going to put them in your hand, and then we are just gonna try and see if you can fell out his location. It's called psychometry."

"I'm not a psychic."

"You're something!" The loudness of his voice made me jump. He saw the action and breathed deeply to calm himself. "Okay? Just, Lydia, put out your hand, and…"

She grasped them, eyes closing as she focused. There was more silence. And I let my eyes fall over Lydia's cute button nose, full painted lips, and the dimples in her cheeks. The way the two designated dents pulsed every time she spoke our swallowed. She pursed her lips. "Hmm."

"What?" Excitedly, Stiles leant in.

"They are cold."

He looked ready to snap, neck vein pulsing at the energy it took to keep from shaking her. "Lydia, concentrate, please? Trying to save lives here, for the love of God…" She closed her eyes again and she really did look like she was trying this time. After a few moments Lydia's brow furrowed. Once more, Stiles was on the bridge of his seat anticipating whatever she could discover. "Yeah, what is it? What do you see?"

A pause, then Lydia shrugged. "Nothing."

With a groan Stiles dug through his bag once more and pulled out a journal. He handed her a pencil and instructed her to draw whatever came to her mind. She rolled her eyes again, clearly irritated at the kids insistence that she would be able to find the missing doctor.

Peering over her shoulder he reeled with flailing arms, "Lydia, what are you doing? What... what the hell is that?"

"A tree. "

"A tr-Lydia, you're supposed to be writing words, like in sentences, something like a location, something that would tell us where he is."

"Well, maybe you should've said that."

Sensing the frustration from Cora, the girl finally burst as she pointed at Lydia angrily, "Isn't she supposed to be some kind of genius?"

"Genius? Yes. Psychic? No. Honestly, I don't know why you are even bothering with me anyway. I mean, especially since it's obvious you should be talking to Danny."

Stiles frowned. "What? Why Danny?"

"He's in the hospital…" Lydia bit her lip, a pained look crossing her porcelain features. "Something happened to him last night. I'd ask Scott… Aiden told me that he threw up mistletoe."

"Okay. Okay…" Stiles exhaled sharply. "Let me call him and see what he says." Standing from the table he pulled out his phone and moved away from the three of us to the other side of the room.

I started to fold up the board and put it back in the box while Cora and Lydia stared at me. Raising a brow I asked, "What?"

"Stiles?" Cora hissed.

Lydia cocked her head. "Yeah, I'm curious. What is going on with that?"

"Nothing…" I drawled nervously.

"Nothing? You were holding his hand. And I went through your texts," informed Cora.

I gaped. "You went through my texts?"

"Yeah." She shrugged as if she didn't just invade my privacy to the highest degree of invasion.

"Seriously, Cor? _Seriously_?"

"Yes, seriously. I almost vomited it was so cute."  
>"Then maybe you shouldn't go through my texts and then you wont be sick…"<p>

"Derek is going to kill him," she snickered.

"Shut up."

"You guys are going on a date?"

"Date?" Lydia smirked. "Really now?"

I felt my face burn, again, for the millionth time that day. I didn't answer.

Fortunately, Stiles scrambled back over to us and began to shove his things into his backpack. He met all of our stares and in a rushed breath he explained, "So Scott said he will meet us at the hospital. We have to go look through his stuff. Figure out why the hell the Darach was after Danny… because last night he was targeted, but definitely not a sacrifice."

Standing from the table I questioned, "Is that kid who sat in front of us in Chemistry?"

"Yeah. Come on. We should hurry."

All of us piled into Stiles sky blue jeep. Thankfully, Lydia and Cora went into the backseat so I could sit up front with Stiles. He grinned at me as he started the car and pulled out of the school parking lot. God, this was my third day of school and I managed to ditch almost two full days already. Definitely hanging onto this _bad girl_ thing pretty tight.

"Do you think Danny might know who the Darach is?" I questioned, eyes peering at Stiles.

He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know… Danny doesn't know about the supernatural stuff, but he could have stumbled across something he wasn't meant to see."

My phone beeped and I frowned down at the message that appeared.

_Derek: Stay with Scott & Stiles after school today._

"Hey Cora," I muttered, typing a quick response to Derek asking him what in the hell that was about. "What is going on with Derek?"

"What?" Turning, I looked at her confused face. "Nothing is going on with Derek?"

"He just texted me to stay with Scott and Stiles after school."

Showing her the phone her frown deepened. "I don't know what that's about."

"Did Derek really come send you to scare Lydia?" I questioned, because honestly I don't know why Derek would be that concerned about a high school girl.

"He told me to warn her what she was getting herself into," Cora confirmed shooting Lydia a sharp glare. "I improvised."

Lydia let out a sarcastic laugh. "Improvised? You told me you were going to pull my _tongue_ out of my _head, _if I continued to see him."

"And I meant that."

"Cor, you're not going to pull her tongue out of her head. Because her tongue is in her mouth and her brain is in her head. Logic."

She rolled her eyes before meeting me with a firm glower. "Shut up Lilly."

Stiles pulled into the hospital parking lot. He left the keys in the ignition and turned to all of us. "I am going to run in real quick. Just wait in the car." Scrambling out, he stumbled to the front of the building and into the sliding glass doors.

"So, are you really going on a date with Stiles?"

A million and _one_ times my face burned bright red at Lydia's question. "Well… it seems like it. Nothing is set in stone or anything…"

"You like him?" Lydia continued.

"Ugh, yeah, he's um cute and nice and funny…"

"Good." She gave me a stern stare. "He's an amazing kid Lilly. I'd hate for him to get hurt. Saved my life more times than I can count and he's loyal to a fault. If anyone, and I mean _anyone_, were to take advantage of him, they'd have to answer to me."

I blinked.

Cora sneered, her face drawing dangerously close to Lydia's. "Are you threatening my sister?"

"No. I am warning your sister."

"Can we all just _not?_" I snapped. Did everything resort to violence? It sure seemed like it.

"You're lucky she-" Cora pointed to me. "-is here. Because if it were just you and I, I'd rip your throat out."

"Lovely."

I sighed. "Oh my God! Please. Can we please just not kill each other?"

"No promises."

Glaring at Cora, I glanced to the front of the hospital willing Stiles to come out, because this car was getting stuffy. And tense. And threatening. And I am almost positive would be a blood bath.

There was a knock on my window and a helpless scream escaped me. Scott stood on the outside, a sheepish grin on his face. He waved as I rolled down the window.

"Sorry," he said. His espresso eyes darted around the three of us in the car. "Is Stiles inside?"

"Yeah, he went to go look through Danny's stuff."

Scott nodded at my explanation. He glanced at Lydia hopefully. "Did anything Stiles try work?"

"No…" She pursed her lips, a sincere apologetic gaze as Lydia met Scott's eyes.

Scott changed his gaze to Cora's. "Did Derek tell you if they finished setting up yet?"

"Um…" Cora bit her lip when I shot around to give her a confused stare. I thought she said she _didn't_ know anything about what Derek meant. "None of them have texted me."

"What are you talking about?" I hissed.

"Look, Lilly, Derek didn't want you to get involved… he said to keep you out of it."

With a sarcastic laugh I turned back to Scott. His face read 'oh shit.' Because he had evidently not gotten the memo to: _KEEP EVERYTHING FROM LILLY. _

My upper lip curled as I asked him, "Care to explain?"

"Boyd and Isaac are going to fill the floor of Derek's apartment with water and run an electric current through it, and then when the Alpha's come to attack they will step in it and get electrocuted."

"Great, understandable why Derek requested me to stay with Stiles and you…" I fumed. "Since more supernatural dickwads are going to attack the house."

"Stiles!" Scott called as the teen came into view. He nodded his head in greeting as he came around to the side of the car to stand beside Scott.

Stiles immediately jumped in. "What did you find?"

"Allison and I were able to figure out the six locations the sacrifices would be held at. Mr. Argent had a map as well as what appears to be what the Darach is targeting for sacrifices." That felt hopeful. After all Stiles and my hard work to figure it out the other day, we might be able to prevent more unnecessary killing. "Deaton's got to be at one of the six locations, but they're all over town. I don't know how we can get to all of them fast enough."

"Well, we might not have to. Danny was doing a project on something for Mr. Harris's physics class, and I think it actually means something."

"What project?"

"Something on telluric currents."

His eyes widened. "Did you say currents?"

"Yeah."

Cora cut them off irritably, "Okay, so, what does this kid's homework have to do with finding Deaton?"

Stiles hands went up dramatically, he held a few pieces of paper in his hand waving them. "Because it's not just homework, okay? It's a project on geomagnetic fields. They flow through the earth. They can even be affected by lunar phases, all right? Now, look at this." He held the paper out to me and I displayed it so Lydia and Cora could view it. "That is a note from Harris on Danny's proposal."

Lydia read the note scribbled on the top corner aloud, "_I strongly advise you to choose another subject. The ideas here, while innovative and thoughtful, border on pseudo-science. Not suitable for class._"

"Harris wasn't just a sacrifice. He knew something."  
>Confused, I stared at Scott. "Wait? Harris? As in the Chemistry teacher? He's dead?"<p>

"Yeah…" Scott muttered.

Stiles didn't waste time over the teachers death. He slammed his hand on the edge of the window making me jump. His finger flicked through the papers still in my hands until he found a paragraph he wanted us to read. "Check this out. Allison's dad wasn't the only one with a map, all right? Danny had one too. Danny marked all the telluric currents, okay? Now, the weird thing about Beacon Hills is that it actually is a beacon. You wouldn't believe how much energy is flowing through the earth around this town."

Scott grabbed the paper from my hands and held up one of his own. "Stiles, look, they match. All right, there's three places, right? Where they're kidnapped, and then the place where their body was found."

Lydia pressed forward, her manicured hand digging into the seat behind my head as she analyzed the paper. "Look, that's right on the telluric current."

"So, maybe where he was sacrificed is somewhere in between?" mused Scott.

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Let me see that… You said there's six more bodies to be found? If Deaton's one of them, he has to be somewhere in between, right?

My sister gasped, caramel eyes wide as if something had clicked. "_Stop_. He's in the vault. He's in the same vault."

"How do you figure that?" he questioned.

"I just know."

"Okay," Scott nodded. "We go to the vault then."

"Shit," Cora let out a few more curses. She held out her phone to Scott. "It's Boyd. The plan didn't work. They cut the power."

"Wait." My voice shook as I realized what that meant, but I needed clarification. "So, their plan to electrocute the Alpha's?"

"It's fucked," she growled, her knuckles tightening around the phone in her hand.

Scott motioned for Stiles to get in his car. "Go. I can save Deaton myself. "

"What? Scott, what about us?" Sties pointed at Lydia and me.

"Cora can't get there fast enough without you. Go. We can save both of them."

"All right, let's go."

Stiles and Scott shot into action. The hyperactive teen drove so fast in the direction of Derek's home he was definitely breaking speed limits. Thank goodness he was the sheriff's kid. He probably could get out of any ticket.

Directing my gaze to Cora's I asked, "Did they say anything else?"

"No." Her face was stony, but I knew she worried. Cora worried in the complete opposite way of me. She stayed calm, collected, and ready to act. Me on the other hand? A freaking mess.

"He has to be okay…" I whispered hoarsely, my fingers digging into my kneecaps. Was this how every day with Derek would be? Wondering if I would come home to find him dead too? This was no way to live. And it wasn't fair. What did I do to have this life? To have everyone I care for die?

"Hey." Glancing at Stiles, he gave me a firm smile. "Don't worry. No one is going to die, okay? Especially Derek. I've seen the guy penetrated by Peter before, claws going straight through him, and he is still kicking."

He was trying to make me feel better, and it was the sweetest thing. But I couldn't take it to heart. They were just words. Words didn't save people, actions did. And if we didn't get to Derek in time he would be as good as dead.

I nearly jumped out of the car as soon as Stiles pulled into the familiar parking lot. Stiles led the way as he found the power supply room. How he managed to do that was beyond me, but he is a freaking genus.

Lydia's green eyes were wide as she stared at all the switches. I'm sure my stare matched hers. "Which one?" She asked as she looked for a label.

"They all look the fucking same," grumbled Cora, hear head was faced up towards the ceiling. And I realized she could probably hear what was going on.

Stiles ordered urgently, "Pull all of them. We don't have time to figure out which ones for what."

Being the first to react, I did exactly what Stiles said. My hands gripped switches, flipping them on eagerly. The other three followed me until we had done them all. Then we all darted to the elevator. It lifted us agonizingly slow.

What greeted us was nothing I had expected. The entire floor had a foot of water. I didn't hear any buzzing so I'm not sure if anything we had pulled actually worked. But Isaac was cradled against the doorway, an older woman I recognized as one of my teachers, Ms. Blake, snug against his chest. She panted, her brown eyes enlarged as she stared at the scene around her.

The worst part? Derek kneeling before Boyd's dead body. Like lightening, Cora zipped past through the water and dropped to the teens side. A heart wrenching sob escaped her. So shattering, I placed a hand to my lips as tears built in my eyes. I didn't know him at all, but he was so young. Young and… dead… and gone… just like my father, just like Laura, just like my mother, just like my family, and just like so many more to come.

Slowly Stiles moved past me towards Derek. His hand reached out to my brothers shoulder and he gave it a tight squeeze in an effort of comfort. A sob came from beside me, Lydia. I reached out for her hand and she let me entangle our fingers. Her fingers tightened around mine, gripping for security. I released her hand and tugged her into an embrace that she fell into quickly. Tears soaked my shirt, but I didn't mine. For the first time in a long time I felt like someone related to my emotions on the same level; Lydia, I could tell, felt much more than the average human… but…

Stiles had been wrong.

Someone did die today.

* * *

><p>SO! I am excited to hear what you guys think is going to happen? As well as interested in what you want to see? Let me know :) the story is still developing so I am SO unbelievably curious. Your thoughts and comments can completely shape this story at this point, trust me! The reviewers that have helped this story develop: lightningscar, kageokami-kogo, xXbriannaXx, monkeygonetoheave (if you search her, she has a amazing stories, but put periods through every word. ff won't let me acknowledge her otherwise WAH), lostrachel, and winchesterxgirl. YOU GUYS MAKE THE STORY GO ON. Love you all :D<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: My First Kiss

**Chapter Eleven: My First Kiss**

**"**I wanna hide the truth.

I wanna shelter you.

But with the beast inside,

There's nowhere we can hide.**"**

**_Demon_s ~ **_Imagine Dragons_

* * *

><p><em>Virgins… healers… warriors… protectors…<em>

Derek was missing. After Boyd… died yesterday, he had left Cora and I alone. We thought he'd come back later that night. He didn't tell us where he was going. But I didn't want to press it, he needed time to heal. To fact that his Beta had died. Now, I wish I would have bugged him into telling me where he was going.

Cora wasn't any better. She had disappeared into her bedroom last night and hadn't resurfaced leaving me to fend for myself. Every noise from outside had me jumping. Wondering if these Alpha's were going to come back and eat me alive, or something.

And after Derek had taken away Boyd's body yesterday, Stiles had offered to drive Ms. Blake and Lydia home. But… Stiles made sure I was okay first. And I was. Boyd wasn't my friend. And I wasn't like _okay_ okay, but I was better than any of them. He'd texted me non-stop since he left. Updating me that Scott had found Dr. Deaton in the vault, like Cora said. At least one person lived that were on death's hit list this week.

Someone else would be sacrificed in place of him.

Sick with worry, I'd done nothing but clean the entire house from top to bottom. Which had been a process, let me tell you. Isaac had actually stayed the night. Him and I worked on getting all the water up from the floor, that took _hours_. There was so much water damage Derek would definitely need to have someone install new flooring someday. The worst part was cleaning up the bloody water that had once surrounded Boyd's body. Isaac was his friend and when he saw it he froze, so I cleaned it up for him.

Now, Isaac sat on the couch expressionless. His bright blue eyes followed me as I darted around the house scrubbing things down. I was currently working on getting all the muck out of the table. When Derek came home he wouldn't recognize the place, I guaranteed it.

"You've been cleaning for sixteen hours."

Blinking, I faced Isaac. He raised a brow. "Um, yeah? I guess so."

"Why are you cleaning?"

"I… I don't know."

Isaac stared down at his hand. It rested on his knee, he was picking at the fabric of his pants. "Aren't you tired?"

Tired? Understatement of the year, but I was avoiding sleep. When I slept I knew tonight I would see blood. My father's, Boyd's, and Derek's.

"No, I'm not tired."

"You're lying," he stated matter-of-factly. "Did they tell you we can tell when you're lying?"

Tossing the dirty rag on the counter, I walked over to Isaac and sat a few spaces away from him. He clearly wanted to talk. Maybe not about Boyd specifically, but probably to make himself feel better. Get his mind off what was really bothering him. His dead friend.

"No, they didn't tell me that."

"I can hear your heartbeat. Heartbeats jumps when you lie."

Freaking werewolves. They were like walking, talking lie detectors.

"We can also smell strong emotions. Derek said that at first we can really only sense that when it's close to the full moon, since we are so young. The older we get the easier it is to sense."

"That's pretty awesome."

He smiled softly. "I said yes to being a werewolf to get away from my dad. He used to beat me."

My stomach clenched at how open he was being with me. "Isaac… that's horrible."

"He's dead." Meeting my stare, his eyes were glossed with unshed tears. "Um, this thing called the Kanima killed him. I hated him, but he wasn't always that way. I wish…"

And he began to cry. Scooting closer, I tugged him forward. He openly went in for the embrace, his tears soaking my neck and collar of the white teeshirt I bore. My fingertips soothingly rubbed his skin, trying to give him reassurance that he could freely let it out. His skin hummed underneath my touch, radiating heat that made my stomach boil.

With a frown, I felt Isaac's hands graze my arms, the hair raising in excitement. I recognized the feeling as the one that emerged whenever _The Beast_ begged for a release. Not wanting to make Isaac feel unwanted, because what kind of person would I be if I pushed away a boy that just saw his friend die? I just froze up under him. And I really should have pushed him away because he reeled back and slammed his lips onto my own.

Momentarily my eyes fluttered shut and the kiss was _amazing_. It tasted like nothing I had ever eaten before. Like better than all the greatest flavors in the world. Ice cream, cookies, tacos,_ you name it_, and the kiss tasted better. And I didn't realize how hungry I was, oh I was so hungry. And he filled something. Something inside of me was bursting with a raw energy. My lips moved over his and I let myself become swept away.

A moan slipped out of his lips and I smiled as the taste filled me. Oh God, it tasted so good. So unbelievably amazing… I wanted to just _eat_ him. He tasted so freaking-

"LILLY! STOP LILLY! **STOP IT**!"

We were wrenched apart. My mind was in a hazy bliss, and I was confused. Cora kneeled on the floor beside a gasping Isaac. His hand clenched his chest over his heart and he was sucking in panicked breaths. He gaped at me, lips blue and the skin around his mouth veiny as if the life had been sucked out of him.

No. No, no, no, no, _no_.

"W-what happened?" I asked breathlessly.

Cora stared up at me, her hand rubbing Isaac's back in slow circles. She frowned, muttering, "I don't know."

Taking a step back I distanced myself as a fresh wave of guilt surfaced. "Is he okay? Isaac, are you okay?"

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine… just really tired," he heaved out hoarsely.

"You were sucking something out of him. I don't know how to describe it. You were kissing him and it looked as if you were draining him. Their were veins on your face too, like his, but yours cleared up. And you look… _really_ energized right now," Cora described in an awe like state.

"Oh my God… I think I was trying to suck out your soul," I gasped. "Isaac, I am so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Just, um, don't kiss me ever again."

Defensively I yelped, "You kissed me!"

"Remind me never to do that again. Holy shit, I feel like I'm dying…"

Glaring, I muttered. "Well, that's reassuring. My first kiss almost killed someone. Lovely."

"You can't…" Cora bit her lip nervously. "You can't go on that date with Stiles."

My stomach dropped. "No…" I shook my head. "I can't."

If he kissed me and no one was around I could kill him.

"You were going on a date with _Stiles_?" Isaac strained out, his eyes wide.

"Ugh, yeah."

"Really? _Stiles?_"

"What the hell is with you two and Stiles? Seriously? He's a nice kid," I defended, my arms crossed as I glared at Cora and Isaac.

"He's _Stiles_," stated Isaac. As if that were supposed to explain everything.

"Loud, annoying, obnoxious, twitchy," Cora listed.

"I think all those things are cute…"

Isaac snorted. He was now standing as he regained energy, but he still looked pale. "Loud, annoying, obnoxious and twitchy are cute?"

With a blush I grumbled shyly, "When Stiles does it, yeah."

"That's so disgusting… he is like the biggest dork ever."

I glared as Cora started to gag.

"You know what? The bigger issue is that I just tried to suck the life out of Isaac. Oh my God… I am a succubus. I'm a freaking succubus. Holy fuck, Peter was right."

Cora cautiously approached me, arm raised in peace, as I started to tug at the top of my hazelnut strands in panic. "Lilly, calm down. It's going to be okay."

"No, no, nothing is okay right now. Nothing. I'm a fucking sex demon that likes to suck the life out of innocent people. And I can't even kiss a boy without taking out his soul! And I didn't even want to kiss you-"

Isaac scoffed.

"-I was just trying to make you feel better! My touch made you kiss me and then I tried to eat your face! This has been happening for days. God, even Scott tried to kiss me the other day-"

"Scott tried to kiss you?" Isaac gaped.

"-And I've been thinking of jumping Stiles bones. I'm a virgin! I've never had sex!"

"That would be what a virgin is. Not having sex," Cora commented dryly during my mid-rant.

"All I want to do is kiss him and hold him and do things I've never done before." I let out a long, long, long breath. "I am so scared of my own thoughts. It's like there is this _beast_ clawing to get out, begging to be released, and I don't want it to. Because I think it might kill people. What if it changes me?"

Cora's hand squeezed my shoulder. Breathing heavily, I faced her with my wide possibly crazed eyes. Her warm hands made their way to my cheeks, and she pressed them together making my lips into a fish face. Her caramel eyes were intense and stern as they bore directly into my frightened gaze. "Lilly…" she frowned. "Calm the fuck down."

My hands went to her wrist and held onto them gently as I muffled out, "Mmmskayyy."

"I wont let you eat anyones soul, okay?"

I nodded.

"Just… don't kiss anyone." Isaac's voice sassily grumbled.

"Shut up Isaac," Cora grunted.

"Yeah… Shuddup Isaac."

"You girls are mean."

Releasing her hold on my cheeks, Cora turned to Isaac. Her eyes scanned his exhausted exterior. I had really drained him. She tilted her head and pointedly said, "Isaac, you should go sleep."

"Mm, yes, I am going to Scott's…" He started to back up towards the elevator. Shooting us a short wave he bolted out of the home.

Deflated, I flopped to the couch and dragged my hands over my face. This shit got even realer and it had already been real. Cora took the spot behind me and her hand rubbed circles on my back tenderly.

"It'll be okay Lil," she mumbled, her voice trying to sound soothingly, but I could tell she didn't completely believe with what she was saying.

"No it wont…"

The elevator jolted again. Lifting our eyes, I figured Isaac was coming back. Possibly forgetting something or whatnot. But then Peter strolled in. An ever present smirk on his smug face.

Cora exhaled irritably, "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to check on my darling family."

"Well, you came at the perfect time. I'm a fucking succubus."

Peter stopped before me, his amazing blue eyes staring down at me questionably.

"And Derek is M.I.A.," added Cora.

"What happened?" Peter asked. He grabbed a chair and pulled it so that he sat directly before Cora and myself on the couch. His left leg crossing over across his knee and leant back in the chair.

"Kalia killed Boyd last night. He left after that."

Staring down at my hands I twisted my fingers in knots. "And I, um, Isaac kissed me and I guess I kinda drained some of his soul."

"Sounds like you guys had quite the night, and no one invited me," he pouted. I wanted to punch him in the face, my fist tightened threateningly. Here he was being so damn _him_ that he couldn't show sympathy for a freaking second.

Leaning forward I sneered, "Is this a joke to you?"

"Life is a joke sweetheart. Get used to it."

"Dick."

Cora rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Like I said, just checking in. Appears like a good time too. I wouldn't worry about Derek, you know how it is when an Alpha loses a Beta… he just needs time to grieve. He wouldn't leave his two beautiful sisters alone for long," Peter said, stretching his arms high above his head. He giddily gazed upon me. "And as for you, Lilly, _I told you._"

"Wow, real mature," I quipped.

"If you can learn to control it you won't drain everyones soul you kiss. Until then, I might avoid kissing anyone in the nearby future."

There goes any hope for Stiles and me. How would I even explain this to him? Sorry Stiles, it's not worth going on a date with me because if you touch or kiss me there is a high potential I might drain your soul. Awesome, spectacular, phenomenal, great, I can go on with a bunch of other _fantastic_ words I can use to sarcastically describe how _wonderful _this makes me feel.

"How can I learn to control it?"

"That is not something I have the answer to. Like I said, I haven't encountered many succubi."

My eyes enlarged. There was someone I knew who might. Someone who had offered me help. "I know someone who has."

"You do?" questioned Cora.

"Dr. Deaton… he said he knew my dad."

Peter chuckled. "Oh he more than knew your dad."

I raised a brow. "What?"

"They were _best_ friends."  
>"You're joking."<p>

"Lilly, why would I joke about this?"

"Because you're kind of a fucktard."

"That was harsh."

"Just being brutally honest."

"Well, you are right. Out of all the people I can think of Deaton would be a wise choice. After all, he is a wise oak."

Wise oak… wise oak… where did I hear that before? Stiles. The Darach. "He's a Druid?"

"You are catching onto this supernatural thing quite fast. I'm rather impressed."

"It isn't like anyone has given me much of a choice. Since I'm, you know, born to drain souls and seduce people."

"Don't be so melodramatic. You can be so much more powerful than that."

"What do you mean?"

"You are half a demon Lilly. Demons are a power of destruction."

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUNNNN. SO.<p>

I decided something this week.

I want to do a Derek/OC story. Not quite sure what I want it to be about, but OC wouldn't be in high school. I have somewhat of an idea, but I need to brainstorm on it a tad more.

xXbriannaXx - I DO NOT ENJOY BREAKING HEARTS, especially yours. MonkeyGoneToHeaven, every girl wants to be woken up by Stiles Stilinski ;)

winchesterxgirl - CORA will go through Lilly's texts in the future as well. She's a rude sister.

lostrachel, I can't PM you! BUT thank you so much for the compliment and my character development :) AND EVERYTHING ELSE.

WarriorPrincessNumber42 ahhh you went on a spree of reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH :D

Lightningscar AHHH you pointed something out that will actually brought up in the next few chapters :D


	12. Chapter 12: Bonus Points

**Chapter Twelve: Bonus Points**

"When you feel my heat,

Look into my **eyes**.

It's where my **demons** hide.

Don't get **too close**.

It's **dark** inside.

**It's where my demons hide**."

**_Demon_s ~ **_Imagine Dragons_

* * *

><p>There was a dull vibrating coming from the kitchen table. Standing, I saw my phone shaking, the name <em>Stiles<em> flashing across the glass screen. Reaching for it urgently, I swiped the green button and held the device to my ear.

"Hello?" I greeted, somewhat elated that he called, but then a sadness washed over me. Knowing I wouldn't be able to touch him… or kiss him…

"Hey Lilly. So, I'm kinda outside Derek's. Are you home?"

"What…? You can't be _kinda_ outside someones house. You either are or you aren't."

"Yeah, well, I'm outside."

"And yes, I'm home… why are you here?"

"Ugh. I have some questions and I was hoping Derek could help me out."  
>"He's not here at the moment…" Nervously I ran a hand through my hair. He would be here <em>right<em> now. Post mental breakdown. I sighed heavily. "Come on up."

Placing the phone down I turned to Cora. "I guess Stiles is here. He wants to talk to us."

"Well, to avoid the twitch, I'm going to the bathroom," Peter announced. He made his way up the rounded staircase as soon as the elevator opened.

Stiles hands were scratching at the back of his neck, whiskey eyes darting around Derek's home anxiously. They landed on me brightening upon contact and I smiled shyly, trying to fight off the wave of emotions surging through me. I wonder if that was a reason for my succubus powers as well. I recalled reading that they were powered by emotion. I had always been on an extreme on the emotional scale, at least that would explain it.

"Hey." He waved at me then to Cora.

"What do you want?" Cora crossed her arms, back pressing into the couch.

"To talk to Derek. Do you know when he will be back?"  
>"No."<p>

I stared at my hands, pushing back the cuticles on my nails. "He left yesterday. He hasn't come home or left us a message about where he is or when he's coming back."

"Oh…" Stiles stepped closer to me and I fought the urge to back up, and the even greater urge to move towards him.

"It is what we are taught to do when we are being hunted. Hide and heal," explained Cora.

"Is there a standard? Or are we thinking Derek's on like an extended getaway?"

Cora scowled at his word choice. "Why do you even care where he is? What does he mean to you?"

"Cora…" I scolded softly. She shot me a glare, but returned her stony stare to Stiles.

Steaming, Stiles snapped his head in my sisters direction. His shoulders tensed, and his head bobbed at every word he said, "Why do I care? Let's see... because over the last few weeks, my best friend tried to kill himself, his boss nearly got ritually sacrificed, a girl that I've known since I was three was ritually sacrificed, Boyd was killed by Alphas. Do you want me to keep going? 'Cause I can, all right? For like an hour."

She raised her chin. "You think Derek can do anything about that? They are trying to_ convince _him to kill his own pack and his own flesh and blood."

"Well, since he's the one everyone seems to be after, it's more like he should do something about it, _yeah_."

Cora sighed, deflating a little. "I don't know… There's something different about him now. He wasn't like this growing up…"

"What was he like?"

Peter returned, his footsteps echoing on the ground. We all gazed at him as he answered for Cora, "A lot like Scott, actually. A lot like most teenagers... unbearably romantic, profoundly narcissistic, tolerable really only to other teenagers."

Curious, I provided Peter all my attention. _Somehow._ Considering Stiles was so close I could smell him. And he smelled wonderful. Like peppermint. And all I wanted to do was grab him, smother him with kisses. Touch him everywhere, anywhere, and rub myself over him. Ravish him God, the things I would do to him.

Stiles frowned. "And so what happened? What changed him?"

"Well, the same thing that changes a lot of young men... A girl."

"You're telling me some girl broke his little heart? That's why Derek is the way he is?"

Defensively I muttered towards Stiles, "Hey, Derek's not cold hearted, okay?"

He bit his lip. "Sorry… He's just… you know?"

"Do you remember Derek before he was an Alpha had blue eyes? Do you know why some wolves have blue eyes?"

"I just always thought it was, like, a genetic thing."

"If you want to know what changed Derek, you need to know what changed the color of his eyes."

Peter then went into an elaborate story about Derek's sophomore year at Beacon Hills high school. It was heartbreaking. Derek had apparently fallen in love with a young girl named Paige, who was his first everything. He had wanted to be with her eternally, so he had gone to Ennis, one of the Alpha's in the Alpha pack that Derek had apparently killed the other night, and convinced him to give her the bite. There is always a chance that the bite itself can be rejected by the person and kill them. That is what happened to Paige. So, she had been dying and Derek killed her to ease her pain.

He also explained that blue eyes are those who have killed an innocent, yellow are your average werewolf, and red are those of an Alpha. Which was pretty interesting. I hadn't had the chance to see anyone other than Peter wolf out since I learned about werewolves, but I had seen his already blue eyes turn into a spectacular wonder that seemed blindingly beautiful to the human eye.

Stiles drummed his fingers on the table. All of us had crowded around the oak table in the kitchen. Peter took the head, Derek's typical seat, and Stiles sat alarmingly close to me while Cora positioned herself across from us.

There was a few moments of silence, as we all collected our thoughts, before Stiles muttered, "Okay, so all that aside, why in the hell do werewolves have druids in their packs?"

Cora spoke up first, "They keep us connected to humanity. But they're a secret even in the pack. Sometimes only the Alpha knows who the emissary is. Derek and I had no idea about Deaton."

"Or his sister, Morrell," added Peter.

A look of sheer embarrassment mixed with horror crossed his face "She's an emissary too?"

"For the Alpha pack."

"Our guidance counselor? Why the hell don't you people tell me any of this stuff, huh? I shared some really intimate details with her."

"And did she give you good advice?" asked Cora, although it sounded like she already knew the answer.

"Actually, yeah."

"That's what they do. That's what Deaton used to do for Talia."

"Who is Talia?"

Cora and Peter stared at me. As if the question burned them both.

My sister finally uttered, "Our mother."

Maybe they told me her name before, maybe they didn't. But the fact Deaton used to help out my mom… and since I needed someone to help with this succubus thing. Even Stiles had said that he knew the answers to everything, almost always. It furthered my reasoning that I should go to him for questions. He even offered help the time I met him. I know I needed him. Especially to prevent myself from killing Stiles, because I was mighty hungry for the human who made my skin hum with pleasure.

"Would you look at the time? I have somewhere I need to be." Abruptly Peter stood from the table. He exited the house with a short goodbye. He didn't even give us time to blink.

Stiles pursed his lips, staring past Cora out the window. The silence was deafening.

Cora glowered, sneering at Stiles, "What the hell is that look on your face?"

"What look?"

"The kind of look that makes me want to punch you."

"Oh. My. God. You are so Derek's sister. I forgot." I laughed at the pure look of terror on his face. Probably because he knew she wasn't joking. He glanced at me, smiling tightly. "You are the only sane one in this family."

I thought of Isaac. His lips on mine, how wonderful it tasted.

"Well," Cora met my stare, biting her lip. She knew what I was thinking. Pressing further, "What is that look for?"

"I don't believe him…" He frowned. His hands laid out before him, he motioned to me. "In Ms. Blake's class we are reading _Heart of Darkness_, and it's in first person, okay? Narrated by Marlow. Remember?"

"Yeah… I mean, I haven't read it before and I only was in there for one period. But I got the gist of it."

"Okay, well, he's an unreliable narrator. You know the details of the story have changed, just because of his perspective."

"Well, we heard the story from Peter's perspective," Cora pointed out.

I followed Stiles thought process. "But not from Derek's…"

"Right, and I don't think we heard the full story," he confirmed.

Cora furrowed her brows. "So, you are just going to ask Derek about this girl he fell in love with and killed?"

"Yeah. Unless you know more to the story… since you're his sister and were living with him at the time," Stiles shrugged. And I didn't put it past him. Especially since he walked up to that Ashely girl and asked her if she had sex with her dead boyfriend. Who had been dead for less than twenty-four hours.

"No. I don't. I was younger, I didn't really care for Derek's love life back then."

"Then I'd rather ask him than get half truths from your demented uncle."

Cora rolled her eyes and stood, dusting off her pants. "Look, whatever, I'm going to bed."

She started heading up the stairs. Stiles and I watched her disappear. Just before she was out of view she spun on her heel, brow raised to the ceiling. "Lilly, remember what happened earlier with Isaac, okay? I will be listening…"

Burning, I nodded.

There was a brief second of silence. Then Stiles rushed out, "What happened with Isaac?"

God, the kid had no sense of humility when it came to invading personal space. Not that I didn't realize it. I mean, the whole Ashley thing and the whole going to ask Derek about the love of his life that he killed thing.

"Um, I guess… I guess we need to talk about something."

His face fell. "Oh… is this, um, about our date?"

"Kinda, yeah."

"Are you with Isaac, or something?"

"Or something is more like it…" I sighed heavily. His face dropped even more. Stiles looked down at his hands and he twisted his fingers nervously. Gazing at his mole splattered cheeks I wanted to reach out and touch him. Kiss every single one, wipe the puppy look off his features. Because someone so beautiful shouldn't be allowed to be so sad. "Look, there is something about me I haven't really told you because, well honestly, I didn't believe. That is until today… I had a little incident involving Isaac."

He pursed his lips. "What is it?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose to fight off the abundance of emotions pouring through every fiber of my being. "I don't know how to say this. Okay, well. I guess I should just say it, right?" He just stared at me waiting for me to continue. "I am a succubus. _There_, I said it, I admitted it. I'm a freaking succubus."

"A… Succubus…" Stiles brows furrowed.

"Hah, yeah."

"Like, a sexual demon who feeds off peoples souls?" My face burned. He raised his brows. "You're not joking, are you?"

I shook my head, but stayed silent.

"What happened with Isaac?"

"Well, it actually happened to more than Isaac… it happened with Scott too."

His eyes widened, jaw slacked. "What do you mean with Scott?"

"Maybe I should just explain. Um, see…. I didn't know about anything supernatural until I came to Beacon Hills. Apparently my dad was an incubus and he took me away as a baby and raised me as if I wasn't some demon offspring. Which thinking about it, I'm not even half human, I'm half werewolf half succubus. Holy crap."

I drew an agonized breath. There was literally nothing human about me, and I had felt human for so long. "First thing with Scott… well, Derek was supposed to drive me home from school, but at the time he was bleeding to death at home. I was waiting outside the school for him when Scott saw me and offered me a ride home. So, we were on his bike and his shirt rode up-" Stiles cringed, probably thinking of my arms wrapped snug around his best friends waist. "-and my hands were touching his skin. Then he put his hand over mine and was like rubbing them." He widened his doe eyes dramatically, head swinging in dramatics with my story. "I don't know, it was weird. He pulled up in front of here and then he tried to, um, kiss me. But I kinda tripped as I was backing away and then dipped super fast."

He nodded his head slowly, a look of relief on his face.

"Anyway, earlier today I was trying to comfort Isaac, because he was upset over Boyd. He was crying so I gave him a hug. And sometimes when I touch peoples skin they get… um, aroused? So, Isaac kissed me. And I'd never kissed a boy before, ever. So I'd never experienced it. But it made me hungry. Like, it felt like I was eating a chocolate cake or something. Like it actually filled my stomach and was giving me this uncontrollable energy, and it felt so good. Then Cora came and pulled me off him. I was killing him, Stiles, like I was sucking his soul out of his freaking body. I almost… I almost killed him."

He was gaping at me.

"I just… I like you, I really, really, really do. More than I have ever liked anyone before. Every time I'm around you my body literally vibrates with this unbelievable urge to just _attack_ you. Like, I want to rip your clothes off and have my way with you." Word vomit. Uncontrollable word vomit, that I already regretted. "I've never felt this way about anyone before… And I don't want to kill you…" Sighing, my eyes stared down at my fingers. "I think that you are probably freaked out right now. So you probably don't want to go on a date with me anyway, but I don't want you to think it's because I don't want to. I'm not in control and… It's not fair."

"I…" He paused, collecting his words. I refused to meet his gaze. "I still would like to go on a date with you."

My eyes lifted. His whiskey eyes bore into mine nervously. Did I hear him correctly? I asked confusedly, "What?"

"I still, um, you know, would like to do that… with… you… if you want, I mean, you don't have to. It's not like a huge deal or anything…" He winced. "No, not like that. That sounded bad. It would be a huge deal, for me. Like I've never been on a date before. SO. Yeah. But I'm not going to stop being your… friend… if you don't want to."

"Friend?" I was happy he considered me a friend. Because he was the only one here that I considered my friend. Other than Cora and Derek, but they were my siblings. Maybe Isaac… but we hadn't really talked much.

"Well, yeah. We are friends, right?"

Smiling I nodded in a agreement. "Yeah…"

"So, um, do you still want to…?"

Biting my lip to stop my smile from going even larger, because at this point it would be creepy. Like _Dark Knight _Joker creepy. "I still want to… I just didn't think it'd be fair to you. Because, like, what's the point if you can't kiss me?"

"Do you think that's the only reason I would want to go on a date with you? Just to kiss you?"

"Why else would you want? You're a boy."

Stiles scrunched his nose, eyes narrowed as he informed me somewhat sternly, "Wow. Well, to clear things up not all guys want is to have sex. I mean, it is a top priority of mine. And I do think about it a lot, but that doesn't mean that's all I want from someone. Sure, I'd be very, very happy if I did… But that's not all I want, okay?"

"Okay…"

"And I know we don't like know-know each other, you know? But isn't that the point of a date. To get to know the person?"

"Heh, yeah, I guess that's the purpose."

He burned brightly. "So, um, I was thinking maybe tomorrow?"

"I have no plans…"

"I'll pick you up at five? Or wait, no, three? Or four. I don't know. Hold on…" Digging his phone out of his pocket he poked at it for a few minutes. "Two-thirty!"

"Sounds amazing."

We both stared at one another silently, dopey smiles on our faces.

"Well… I'm gonna-" he jutted a thumb to the exit. "My dad's home… I have to cook for him or else he will eat cheeseburgers and curly fries for two, by himself."

I nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow Stiles."

Waving goodbye, he stumbled his way to the door. Throwing me one last smile that lit my insides on fire.

"Well."

I looked up at Cora. She was leaning on the edge of the railing of the stairs, her expression neutral as she eyed me.

"_Well _what?"

She shrugged. "I think he just won some bonus points."

"Bonus points for what exactly?"

"He just found out kissing you can kill him. And he still wants to take you on a date." She scoffed at the insinuation. "I'm not the _romantic _type, by nay means, but that's probably the sweetest thing I've ever heard a boy say. And that kills me to admit."

Smiling brightly I thought over it. Yeah, definitely one of the most sincere people I have ever met.

"The kid is a raging hormonal teenager, he gives off so many pheromones around you it's ridiculous. But clearly he knows sex wouldn't be an option and he _still_ intends to take you out. Love you sis, but damn sex is just so amazing how could you date someone who wouldn't put out?"

I rolled my eyes and dryly said, "Thanks."

"Sex is really amazing, Lilly."

"I wouldn't know."

"You should, being a succubus and everything. I think you should get on it. Like, maybe get on Stiles. It wouldn't be a complete loss if you killed him."

"Cora, seriously?"

"What?" She played dumb, raising a brow.

"You are an awful person."

She smirked. "Love you."

"Love you too, asshole."

"Get up here so we can go to bed."

I smiled and ran up the spiral staircase. Even with Derek M.I.A., learning I'm a supernatural creature that can suck out souls by a kiss, and all the death that surrounded our lives I was happy to have moments like these. Moments where I can bicker with my sister, someone who I can't even comprehend how I lived my entire life without knowing, because I already loved her so much.

That a boy can ask me on a date. Be so sincere and honest and open with me. Accepting me for who and what I am. That can deal with all the madness surrounding me. I could see myself falling for him hard. So hard. And even if I wanted to rip off his clothes and eat him alive, I couldn't imagine anything terrible happening to him. If anyone touched him… I'd never had someone, something, like him before. I wanted to keep it forever.

And Derek… I snuggled under the covers in Derek's bed, pressing his pillow into my nose inhaling his rich scent. A scent that made me feel safe, and home. I could tell he wasn't far. For whatever reason he needed to be alone, he was still near enough to keep me safe. He wouldn't leave Cora and I without protection.

Cora whispered 'goodnight' and I clenched my eyes tightly. And I realized something.

For the first time I felt excited to be alive. And no one was going to take that away from me. _No one_.

* * *

><p>SO <strong>xXbriannaXx<strong> inspired me to ASK a question that I've been curious about! I was wondering actress based **how you picture LILLY?** Super curious because hers was different than mine. And I know everyone pictures someone completely different. Let me know :D Excited to hear it!

Thanks as always to my lovelies **winchesterxgirl, monkeygonetoheaven, lady-spectral, **and **lightningscar**! I appreciate the comments, suggestions, and opinions!

THE TITLE OF THE STORY TRANSLATES TO: In your dreams :) GET IT?!


	13. Chapter 13: It was okay

**Chapter Thirteen: It was okay.**

_"If I told you what I was,_

_ Would you turn your back on me?_

_And if I seem dangerous,_

_Would you be scared?"_

**_Monster ~ _**_Imagine Dragons_

* * *

><p>To say I was nervous would be an understatement. Cora watched with an irritated frown as I scrambled around my-<em>previously Isaac's<em>-bedroom getting dressed. My eyes flickered to the clock, 1:34 P.M.

Tossing myself on the bed beside Cora, I exclaimed dramatically, "I am never going to find _anything_ to wear!"

"Just wear what you have on. Clearly he likes what you've been wearing. I don't see why you need to look different now," Cora rationalized.

"You don't get it. It's a date!"

"Yeah, so?"

I hummed, "Dude. I don't know. I guess I'm just freaking out…"

"Well, you've been freaking out for the past two hours. I have anxiety just from watching you."

"I have anxiety from being me. Which is worse?"

"Shut up Lilly."

Sitting up I stared blankly at the mess I had created. There were clothes everywhere. I had torn everything apart. And then my eyes caught something in the corner of my room; Target bags. In a flourish of movements I zipped over to the bags and tore them open. Due to my anxious teenage mind, I had forgotten Derek and I went shopping. That day, I had tried on an outfit I specifically bought for the date.

With a sigh of relief I muttered, "Found what I am wearing."

Cora threw her hands up. "Praise Jesus!"

I slipped out of the sweats and teeshirt I bore into a white skirt, that went down a few inches above my knee, and a gray knit top that hung off my right shoulder. I adorned the outfit with gray flats.

"Seriously, if I would have known that bag was in the corner…" grumbled my sister. I flashed her a wide grin as I spun around before her.

"What do you think?"

"It looks cute I suppose…"

Pouting, I gazed at her with wide fearful eyes. "You suppose? Do I look bad? Should I cha-"

"NO! No. No, you look amazing." She cringed. "Just stay in that, please, for the love of God."

"Well, I guess I should do my hair and makeup."

"Why?"

Raising a brow at Cora, I motioned to my face. "This is why."

"You are literally one of the most beautiful people I have ever met."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course, you look like me."

I scoffed, "Yeah. Well, you're pretty, I guess."

"You _guess_?"

Twirling, I plopped down at the desk chair. Isaac's previous desk had become my new vanity. I had decorated the room with a small mirror that I picked up from Target and scattered my beauty products around it. I got to work on a natural smokey eye with browns and nude colors. Let's not forget that expensive mascara I convinced Dad to buy me that one time. There was hardly a day I went without wearing it, even if it were the only piece of makeup I put on.

_"Why do you need this?" He asked, lifting the makeup so that it was level with his eyes warily._

_"To make myself look pretty, duh, Dad."_

_"Why do you need to look pretty?" A scowl set on his face. "This doesn't have anything to do with a… boy, does it?"_

_"No Dad," a laugh escaped my lips at the dangerous tone of his voice. "No boys… I'm just growing up. And something like nice mascara makes me feel older."_

_"You don't need to get older. You need to get younger, Princess."_

_"Dad, I'm sad to say one day I'll be moving out and starting my own life! You're gonna have to get use to this."_

_"You're fifteen."_

_"Yeah, three more years and I'm a legal adult."_

_With a smile he pressed a kiss to my temple. "Don't remind me."_

Gulping at the memory, I added a peach blush to my cheeks, a dab of pink hued chapstick and I called my face done. There were too many memories bubbling in my makeup alone. And my hair had a nice natural wave to it. And honestly, I didn't know how to do much with my hair. I always tried watching videos on YouTube, but I never got it right. It was one of the few things that made me cry when I thought about not having a mom growing up. Dad always tried, but I think the videos confused him more than me.

After a moment of silence Cora asked, "Are you sure you should be doing this?"

"Going on a date? No. I'm not sure…" I bit my lip. "But Stiles said… he said he doesn't care that I can't kiss him…" Would I ever be able to kiss anyone without killing them? Peter's warning about if I let _it_ have control I might not be able to come back from it. What if I killed him? I'd never forgive myself if Stiles was hurt because of me.

"Well, just make sure you _don't_. Because Isaac and you didn't originally try and kiss each other until _you_ inflicted your emotions on him."

"Um, excuse me?" The accusing tone she shot me had my brows high on my forehead. "I didn't want to kiss him at all."

"Uh-huh."

My jaw dropped. "Are you _jealous_ that Isaac kissed me?"

"No," she glared. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Maybe you like him…"

"No." With a scowl she shot up from the bed. "I'm going to go train. Have fun on your date."

She hurriedly escaped. I don't care what she said. She definitely had a crush on Isaac. Honestly though, neither of us had wanted to kiss one another. I think… I mean, I didn't want to kiss him. Did Isaac really want to kiss me? Not that it mattered to me. I only wanted to ravish Stiles. And that wasn't happening anytime soon. If I could suck the life out of a freaking werewolf, why wouldn't it be easier to suck the life out of a human?

I flopped down on the unmade forest green quilt of my bed. Reaching for my phone under the pillow I saw I had a text from Stiles: _Leaving soon! :D_

Smiling, I quickly typed back for him to hurry. Impatient? Sure.

* * *

><p>I was in love with his jeep.<p>

We were quietly riding in the car, Stiles fingers nervously tapping the steering wheel to the beat of the music. I recognized Blink 182's _First Date_ playing softly in the background. An ironic grin slipped on my lips. Reaching my hand over to the stereo I turned up the volume. Stiles gave me a sheepish look as the words rolled through our ear drums, "_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over. Honest, let's make this night last forever. Forever and ever, let's make this last forever. Forever and ever, let's make this last forever._"

With a laugh I gazed at his mole spattered cheeks, they were covered in a bright red hue. "What a convenient song, hmm?"

"Hah, yeah. I totally didn't plan that."

"I wouldn't think you did considering this is the radio."

Stiles nodded his head, eyeing me warily, blush burning deeper on his face. "So, I've, um, never been on a date before."

"We established this the day Scott, I mean _you-_" I winked at him and he chuckled. "-asked me out on a date."

"I wasn't sure what you liked to eat… I noticed you don't like meatloaf so I scratched that off the list of possibilities. But there's a really great Italian restaurant… unless you don't like Italian?"

"I love Italian."

"Great," he smiled.

Immediately upon entering the restaurant the alluring aroma of marinara filled my nostrils. The hostess smiled way too brightly at Stiles and myself.

"Table for two?" She questioned.

"Yes, two, her-" Stiles pointed at me, another nervous smile fitting his face. "-and me."

The woman nodded. "Uh-huh, follow me this way." She led us to a booth, placing a menu down before Stiles and myself. "Your waitress is going to be Annie tonight."

"Thanks," Stiles said as he started to flip through the menu.

My stomach growled when I look over the pictures of the various different types of pasta. I forgot I hadn't eaten all day because of my nerves.

Stiles chuckled. "Someone's hungry."

"Yeah."

Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, I decided on basic spaghetti and meatballs, because I knew I would like it. Nervous, I didn't want to try anything new in fear I wouldn't finish it. How awkward would it be if your date didn't eat their food?

Our waitress, an older woman with her raven hair pulled up in a thick curly bun, and freshly painted deep maroon lipstick, came to the table. She had a pad in her hand, pen ready to go. She took our orders; my spaghetti with meatballs and water for drink, and Stiles chicken parmesan with a coke. She returned shortly with our drinks then left Stiles and me to ourselves.

His fingers tapped restlessly on the table, while his left hand cradled his chin as his elbow. Whiskey eyes flickering from my face to the people around us. This was one of the first times since I've met Stiles that he didn't have anything to say.

"What's your favorite color?"

Stiles blinked. "Ugh, blue. Sometimes green. And maybe red when I'm feeling it."

Of course this kid wouldn't be able to pick _one_.

"Mine is green."

"Cool."

I chuckled. "What's your favorite band?"

"All Time Low…" Stiles smiled at me gratefully, finally realizing that I was trying to ease the tension without stating so. "What about you?"

"Fall Out Boy."

"You would like Fall Out Boy."

Scoffing, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. You look really pretty, by the way. I forgot to tell you."

Blushing deep, deep red, I gave him an award winning smiling, I watched as his eyes danced over my own transforming his into a look of shock, which I caught, but decided not to comment on.

"You look really nice too," I admitted. He did. With his maroon pants, white tee, and obvious choice of red plaid hanging over it. Then his messy brown hair all over the place, like he couldn't be bothered with the task of brushing it. And even if he had, his nervous hands would rack through it so much it would give Kristen Stewart a run for her money.

"I think you've seen me in this exact shirt before." He motioned to the plaid. "Possibly three or four times."

"I like you in plaid."

He grinned. "So… is this really your first date?"

"Yes," I began to chuckle as he gave me a look of disbelief. "Why is that so hard to believe?"  
>"I don't know if you recall our conversation the other day… about how you admitted to being a Succubus, A.K.A. <em>sexual<em> demon. Like, you radiate sexuality. I noticed it before… I just-can I try something?"

I raised a brow at how quickly he went from me radiating sexuality to him wanting to try something. "Um, sure. Just… don't kiss me, I might kill you."

Stiles faced colored red. "No, no… I just wanna… hold your hand for a minute." His fingers reached across the table quickly snatching my hand before I could pull away.

His eyes narrowed as he focused on his callused fingertips softly toying with my soft ivory skin. It felt so unbelievably warm and just perfect, I wanted to kiss him. I really wish I could. Then his eyes glossed over. And I didn't want a repeat of Isaac. Especially in a crowded restaurant without Cora unable to stop me. I tugged my hand as gently as possible from his grip and place it in my lap protectively.

"I knew it…" he muttered in awe as he blinked out the dazed look in his eyes. "Every time we touched I felt some kind of pull. I didn't know what it was at the time, but it makes so much more sense now."

"Oh…"

Stiles frowned. "Oh?"

"You just, um, I don't know." I exhaled sadly. "Do you even really like me? Or is it just me? Am I making you feel this way?"

"I like you when you're not touching me…" Stiles blushed. "I mean, if you touched me I'd like you. But, I feel more, um… I feel different when you touch me then when we are talking. I like you either way, it's just different."

"Cool."

Our food was placed before us and immediately we both dug in. He made a great choice at deciding on our date being here. The food was absolutely scrumptious. The oregano, and the buttery garlic bread that came with our meal. I probably looked like a pig, but Stiles seemed really intent on shoving his mouth as well, so I didn't feel so disgusting. Growing up with only your dad doesn't give a girl much table manors. At least not with my father.

Stiles phone started to shake violently on the table. He glanced at the name blinking on the screen and hit the top so it faded out. A fist pump of victory went through my head that he had screened a call for me. But then it went off again. He discretely screened it once more and typed a quick text to whoever it was. Instead of it vibrating for a text, the person called back again.

"You can answer it," I said slowly as his brows creased frustratedly.

He exhaled and pressed the green button before holding it against his ear. "Lydia seriously, I'm kinda on a date right now." Pause. "Yes! I'm on a date!" Pause. "No! I'm not talking about Netflix and I'm not with Scott." I chuckled at that one. "Can we talk about why you're calling me?" I watched as his eyes morphed into a look of panic. "Of course, why wouldn't that happen _right now_. Okay. I'm bringing Lilly. We will be there in ten."

Disappoint seeped into my gut. "What's wrong?"

"Lydia had one of her things again… so, we have to go find a dead body."

"Oh." I blinked. "Just how I imagined my first date."

He ran one hand through his hair while the other flagged down our waitress. Stiles gave me a guilty look. "I'm really sorry Lilly."

"No, no." Shaking my head I stabbed my fork into the food making sure to grab a huge bite. "Don't be sorry. It's just… it sucks that we weren't interrupted by a parent or something like that. We can't be normal, you know? One awesome day is ruined by something as awful as a dead body. And here I am complaining about our date being interrupted while someone is dead." Leaning back into the seat I scoffed at myself. "Wow, I'm a terrible person."

Not bothering to care, or remembering, Stiles reached out for my hand and squeezed it tightly. "You're not a terrible person. To be honest, I'm super pissed that we have to go look for a dead body too. Never fun. I promise to make it up to you. We can say this was a teaser to the real date, okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, okay."

Stiles paid for our food, which I graciously thanked him for, and we took off in his jeep in the direction of Beacon Hills High.

My hands nervously played with the edge of my skirt as I stared out the window. A nagging feeling started to grow that I had been trying to push back since the night I had invaded Stiles dream. It was jealousy; extreme monster eating jealousy over Lydia Martin. The way he had been originally dreamt about her, but I somehow put myself in. Yeah, he chose me for dream sex, but never actually went through with it. Which is whatever, but would he even thought of me if I hadn't been thinking of him? And then how he freaked out the first day we really talked about Lydia and her stupid little dog named Prada. Ugh.

"I need to confess something."

Stiles frowned. "What kind of confession?"

"Well… it's something I might have done… to you."

The car swerved with how fast his head whipped in my direction. I yelped as he focused back on driving correctly. "Sorry.," he licked his lips. "What did you do to me?"

"Okay… I don't even know where to begin." Laughing, I couldn't believe I was doing this. I shouldn't be bringing this up. I really, really shouldn't. But I needed to know the answer to my own question, and I needed to provide solid evidence for my case. "Succubus have this power, apparently, where they can invade dreams…"

Stiles kept silently, but his head bobbed in silent understanding.

"I was in that dream with Lydia and you the other night. With the Darach and, um, your dad."

He ran a hand down his red, red, _red_ face. "What do you mean by; _you were in the dream_?"

"I don't really know how it works. But I wasn't physically there, I was actually in my own bed at home. I could see your entire dream though. And I could almost feel everything, like it was almost real for me."

"So… you were there… doing that-oh my God!"

Stiles eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his skull.

I nervously picked at my cuticles to avoid his flickering gaze from the road to me. "I don't know how I did that."

"I don't know if I should be embarrassed or turned on or maybe a little bit of both."

I think it was possible to die from embarrassment. Or blushing too hard. My entire body was on fire.

"I just… Can you be honest with me about something?"

"Well, you've been very, like extremely, honest with me. So I'd say it's only fair I tell you the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

Closing my eyes I asked in a single breath, "DoyouhavefeelingsforLydia?"

He scrunched his nose. "Come again?"

"Do you…" Biting my lip, I forced myself to cary on when our eyes met briefly. "Do you have feelings for Lydia?"

"Argh," was the response I received. My scowl could battle Derek's at the moment. That wasn't the response I was expecting. It was one of those noises that said, '_it's complicated,_' without really saying the words. His fingers ran through his hair more times than I can count, and was scratching at the back of his neck with some nervous itch that had developed.

"I don't speak pirate, Stiles."

He gave me a soft smile. "Okay. I had a super huge crush on Lydia from the third grade. And she never used to notice me, but I was so obsessed with her. Then… well, we became friends after many years of her ignoring me. I still care about her, a lot. Just… not really in the same way I did before."

"That really didn't answer my question. You basically just said you used to have a crush on her and don't care about her the same way. That doesn't mean you don't still have feelings for her."

"I know…" Stiles blew a raspberry with his pouted lips. "Lydia and I will never be together. I know that. But she's still important to me. But, I like you. Like, I don't want to hold Lydia's hand, I want to hold your hand. Even if you might suck the life out of me, I still want to hold it. And I know I can't kiss you… but I still want to. And I'd totally do that right now, if I could, but I can't. So I guess that's a good thing, because I've never kissed anyone before, so I'm probably an awful kisser."

He wanted to kiss _me_. Those stupid cheesy butterflies fluttered in my gut, and I wanted to catch them all like that game from the 90's. And burn them.

"I bet you kiss fine. I've never kissed anyone before." Then a huff of annoyance watched over me. "Well, I hadn't until Isaac decided to lay one on me. But I guess almost killing him is payback for that."

"I can always kill him for you as payback," Stiles joked.

I laughed, but altered the subject. "Um, I was also wondering something else."

"Hmm?"  
>"Can you, um, maybe take me to that Dr. Deaton soon? He said he'd be able to help me."<p>

"Of course. I'll talk to Scott about it. Definitely tomorrow… seeing as you almost killed someone yesterday, and if there's a way to help me kiss you faster, I'd do anything."

Smiling, I nestled into the seat. So, our date might have been ruined by the his ex-crush/friend that randomly finds dead bodies. But still, I learned more about Stiles and I had fun. All things considered… today wasn't _too _bad.

* * *

><p>But maybe I was putting my foot in my mouth. Which was gross and not okay, like who came up with that expression? It definitely fit the gross and nasty with the dead body though.<p>

Stiles parked the car beside the only other vehicle in the school lot, and then went flying out of the car. I scrambled after him to join up with Scott.

"Where is she?" Stiles began impatiently.

Before he could respond an unfamiliar voice shouted, "Over here."

Who I recognized as Scott's ex-girlfriend, Allison, appeared with a frazzled Lydia. The strawberry blonde had her arms crossed over her chest and large olive eyes were shifting nervously. She started rambling in a panic, "It's the same thing-same thing as the pool. I got into the car heading somewhere totally different and ended up here. And you-" she motioned to Stiles. "-told me to call you if there's a dead body."

"Where is the body?" Stiles asked, his own stare scanning the area.

"I didn't find it yet."

Irritably Stiles ground out, "What do you mean you didn't find it _yet_? Lydia, you're supposed to call us after you find the dead body. I was on a _date_."

Lydia raised a brow shocked, she met my stare and I waved meekly. She turned back to Stiles and shook her head. "Sorry to ruin your _date_, but no, I'm not doing that again. You find the dead bodies from now on."

"How are we supposed to find the dead body? You're always the one finding the dead body."  
>"Guys!" Scott interrupted the duo's bickering. I followed the werewolf's stare and felt my body run cold. "I found the dead body."<p>

"Oh my God…" Stiles stumbled a bit closer, hand running over his face. "It's Tara."

My gut clenched. He knew this person. This mangled body, displayed where I had been _sitting_ the first day of school, when Scott had come over and asked me if I need a ride home. She was dressed in a deputy uniform, her eyes were wide open, lifeless.

Lydia shakily asked, "Can I call the police now?"

Stiles nodded. "No… We should leave. I think all of us have been at enough crime scenes recently."

"So we are just going to leave the body here?" Scott frowned, his hand motioning toward the lifeless deputy.

"Or we can call the police and get brought in for questioning. Like, how many times we've turned up at murder scenes in the past few years? And involved with death's? Hospitalizations? Animal attacks? If we keep turning up at crime scenes we are going to end up in jail…" Stiles ran a hand through his hair, again. "I don't want to leave her here anymore than you do, but we need to stay out of jail long enough to figure out how the hell we are supposed to stop it."  
>Scott sighed, nodding his head in agreement. Stiles and him crept closer to the body, Allison tagged along. But Lydia and I stayed back. She bit her lip anxiously, fussing over the hem of her dress.<p>

"So, Stiles and you were really on a date?"

Facing Lydia I frowned. She said it like it was astonishing. "Ugh, yeah."

"Huh."

"Huh _what_?"

She chuckled. Although, I'm not sure this was the time to be discussing such things. Like why I would go on a date with Stiles, or why Lydia sounded like me going on a date with him was baffling. But I felt an overwhelming urge to bop her on the head. She was laughing at _me_ for going on a date with Stiles?  
>"It's just <em>wow<em>. I've known Stiles for a while now… and I never thought he would have the guts to ask someone out. Especially someone like you."

I scoffed, "Someone like _me_?"

I had to hand it to Lydia Martin. I never wanted to fight anyone before, but that bop in the head transformed in the want to punch her face in. She managed to do that in under two minutes.

"You look like a model," Lydia bluntly stated. Her eyes scanned my body then met my face, flickering over my lips, my nose, my narrowed green eyes, and my thicker brows. "I mean you don't really have any fashion sense. The only times I've seen you, you've worn teeshirts and jeans with those horrendous combat boots… but you're actually really pretty. Like as beautiful as Allison and me."

Rolling my eyes I muttered, "You would manage to compliment me, insult me, and then praise yourself all at once."

She laughed. Her hands came up to dust imaginary dirt off the shoulder of my top and I growled involuntarily. I guess I was picking up bad habits from the wolves I lived with. Lydia smirked in response. "You know, I like you."

"Really now?" I asked sarcastically. My eyes widened when I realized she was being serious.

"Yeah." She pursed her lips and gave me another once over. "I can work with this."

I pointed at my chest. "Work with what?"

A clandestine smile crossed her lips. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart. You and I are going to be _great_ friends."

How did she get us being friends out of any of this? Lydia Martin was insane.

Stiles and Scott made their way back over. My date came behind me and squeezed my shoulders soothingly. I saw Allison shoot Lydia I confused look, but the red head winked in response. I scowled at both of them.

"Come on," Stiles said gently, his arm wrapping around my shoulder. "Let me get you home before your brother decides to kill me."

"He's not home."

Stiles frowned. "Well, whenever he comes home, he still might kill me."

"I won't let him kill you, but come on." Turning on my heel I shot Lydia another confused stare before waving goodbye to Scott and Allison.

I heard Lydia say loudly to Allison, "Al, we have a new addition to our pack. I like her, she's feisty."  
>Shooting Stiles a confused glare, he shrugged with a goofy grin. Apparently Lydia's acceptance was as unpredictable to him as well. I buckled myself in the seat and awaited the agonizing journey home. I bet Cora couldn't wait to hear how our date turned into an investigation. Stiles and I might as well open a detective agency.<p>

The entire ride was silent. Awkward. Tense. I sighed quietly to myself. Tonight was supposed to be fun, awesome, and carefree. Obviously the opposite of how I was feeling now. Stiles rubbed at his jaw nervously, sparing me a glance as he parked the car in front of Derek's. A part of me wanted to just storm upstairs to my room and brood to myself to avoid Cora's questions. But then… another part of me knew it wasn't remotely Stiles fault. And I wasn't upset with him. I was upset with the situation. Upset that I couldn't have one normal day without it being fucking ruined by death.

"I-I'm sorry about tonight."

Biting my lip I pouted, "It's not your fault."

Stiles ran his hand through his hair a few more times, tousling it effortlessly in a nest upon his head. Birds could live in there if they wanted. "I know, but I just… I wanted tonight to be amazing. It was my first date, you know? I wanted one day where I could take a pretty girl out and relax without… everything."

"If it counts I still like you…"

He raised a brow. "Seriously? You like me after all-" he waved his hand in front of him. "-this."

"I don't know if you realized, but I'm kinda apart of all _this_."

"I… I, um, like you too."

Giggling, I turned my torso in his direction. "Thanks."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"I don't know. How do you respond to that?" He shrugged and laughed while I fidgeted. "I mean, I'd kiss you instead, but… you know…"

"Yeah…" He attempted to keep his smile, but I saw the disappoint in his eyes.

"Um, well… since I can't…" I let the sleeve of my shirt reach past my fingers. Stiles jerked in shock as I held the thin piece of fabric over his lips then abruptly pressed mine over his. Pulling back quickly, blushing for the millionth time since I met him.

A shy smile crossed his lips.

"Um." Unbuckling my seatbelt I reached for the car door. "I should go…"

"Sure, yeah," Stiles muttered. He leant forward in the seat as I scooted out the car. Waving goodbye I started to close the door. "Night Lilly. I'll text you when I get home."

"Please," I returned before I closed the door.

I skipped upstairs. Okay, call me bipolar, but tonight didn't end as terribly as I imagined. The elevator door opened to reveal Cora doing pushups on the floor. She paused momentarily to lift her sweaty head to peer up at me. She smirked at the blissful smile on my face.

"Looks like you had fun."

Ignoring the comment, I kicked off my shoes by the door. "Derek back yet?"

"Nope."  
>Cora pushed herself so she was sitting Indian style on the floor. I flopped down beside her, letting my elbow rest on my knee so my hand cupped my face supportively. Cora ran a hand over her forehead to wipe away the perspiration. She gave me a supportive grin.<p>

"He will be back," she promised. "He's probably not far. I wouldn't be surprised if he followed you on your little date with the human. How was it?"

"It was okay."

"Just okay?" Cora raised a perplexed brow. "You were very excited before you left, Ms. Smiley."

"We were kinda interrupted by a dead body."

Her back straightened. "A dead body?"

"Yeah, huh, apparently Lydia is a human body detector."

"So…" She trailed off with wide eyes, urging me to continue.

"We went out to this nice restaurant. It was fun, we talked a bit, but there's always room for more time, ya know? I definitely want to go out with him again… he's cool."

"Cool… that's all you have to say. Is that he's _cool_."

"What did you want me to say?"

"I'm not sure what I wanted you to say, more than what I figured you would say."

"Whatever…" Glowering I headed towards the stairs. "Are you going to bed or not? Because I'm sleepy."

She snorted. "Go to bed then"

"I can't sleep without you, stupid!"

Cora's features softened. She nodded. "Let me shower, meet me in Derek's room?"

"Sure…"

I followed behind Cora upstairs. She headed into the shower while I quickly scrambled to Derek's room. I opted to changing into a pair of my brother's oversized baggy shirt and sweats on my smaller frame, but they smelled like him. Like home. Snuggling on his bed I whined softly to myself. Why couldn't he be here with us? Didn't he know we were suffering without him? That I needed him?

Cora didn't take long. I think she sensed my uneasiness because she immediately crawled into bed alongside me and brought my back to her chest. I wondered if this was some kind of werewolf thing. I remember in school being taught how close wolf packs were. Did that translate into werewolves as well? They all slept together and whatnot. Maybe I was subconsciously picking it up? And that's why I couldn't sleep without them?

"I can hear your heartbeat…" Cora muttered. Her soft hands brushed my hair behind my ear, I could feel her breath radiating across my skin creating a comfortable warmth. "You smell panicked, afraid, and tense. I promise you Lilly, I won't let anything happen to you. And neither will Derek."

"I love you Cora."

She sucked in a breath, a choked sound escaped her before she tugged me even closer against her chest.. "I love you too, Lilly."

Comforted, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>SO I know a lot of these chapters are 'filler' chapters, but I'm going with the flow of the original plot line. Therefor, unless something super exciting happened in the original show… unless I have something super crazy planned, which at the moment I don't have anything crazy planned until a few more chapters, they will be like this.<strong>

**Not a lot of fluff, this is probably the "fluffiest" chapter. But, the chapter AFTER next will have smut. Like… lots. So, if you're into that thing, go ham! Because it will be there :)**

**Thanks to those who reviewed, you make me so happy to update: xXbriannaXx, LostRachel, Mangy, winchesterxgirl, DraxThePacifist, monkeygonetoheave, and lightningscar!**

Also, thanks to all who answered on who you picture Lilly as! I like how all of us have a different picture in our head. I kinda picture her as Lilly Collins (and NO I didn't name her for that reason). ACTUALLY Lilly's name has a completely different reason ;)

SO YES. Next chapter Deaton will be involved and you will learn some stuff about Lilly! Have a wonderful day!


	14. Chapter 14: We Can Fly

**Chapter Fourteen: We Can Fly**

_"I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._

_A monster, a monster._

_I've turned into a monster._

_And it keeps getting stronger."_

**_Monster ~ _**_Imagine Dragons_

* * *

><p>Early the next morning my phone rang violently by my head. Cora's arm whacked me in the arm to wake me up. Blinding reaching around, I <em>think<em> I answered the phone as I pressed it up to my ear.

"_Mmmm_ hi," I muttered tiredly.

"Lilly? Hey, you sound really far away."

Snapping my eyes open, I held out the phone ahead of me and noticed I had it upside down. Turning it right I held it against my ear. A smile breaking across my tired face. "Stiles, hi, what's up? It's _really_ early."

"I know… I just, I talked to Scott and I told him _everything_, about… you know."

I nodded slowly, but realized he couldn't see me. "Ugh, yeah. Okay?"

"Deaton comes in to the vets really early. So, I am going to come pick you up so we can head there before school, and Scott is going to meet us."

Sitting up I gazed down at my phone to look at the time. It was _five_ in the freaking morning. _Hours_ before school. This kid was lucky I liked him so much. I huffed, "Yeah, that's fine. When will you be here?"

"Five minutes."

"Five minutes, Stiles? Seriously."

"Um, yes. Four now."

"Just come on up when you're here. I am going to get dressed."

Hanging up, I slid out of the bed. Cora pretended not to be bothered by my moving as I escaped Derek's bedroom. I stripped my clothes and slid on a fresh set of undergarments, choosing a lacy lavender thong and matching bra, because I wasn't a _good girl_ anymore. And bad girls wore sexy thongs.

I took out a pair of jean shorts, white tank, and a gray hooded cardigan. Slipping on a pair of white knee high stocks and finishing my quick outfit with brown knee high riding boots. It was still _me_, but maybe a little more daring than my usual look. An ample amount of cleavage was displayed from my tank and my exposed skin glowed.

I'm not sure if it was this whole "succubus" thing, but some part of me was starting to feel restrained in my regular clothes. Like they were concealing too much. And I'm not saying I wanted to walk around like some hooker, but maybe it'd be fun to try something knew. To be a little more _exposed _and _raw_.

"Lilly! I'm here!" Stiles voice echoed throughout the house.

Cora's voice angrily shouted back, "Seriously kid, shut the_ fuck _up!"

Exiting my room, I darted down the spiral staircase before my sister decided to kill him. Stiles was surveying Derek's house, as usual. He always stared at the place like it was an anomaly. The boy who was quickly capturing my heart waved at me, whiskey eyes scanning me from my boot clad feet to the hazelnut hair atop my head, which I just realized I didn't brush. It was probably all over the place. Nervously I ran a hand through my hair to tame down any frizz, shyly smiling at Stiles bold stare.

"You look… nice," Stiles said.

Nudging my head to the door, I asked, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, of course. Let's go."

The two of us entered his jeep. It was a silent ride, his fingers tapping on the wheel and humming to himself. I let my forehead rest against the chilled window, although, not gonna lie, Stiles driving was pretty ridiculous. My head kept thumping against the glass with every pothole he decided it would be fun to drive over. But, rest assured, I didn't have a concussion by the end of the ride. Just lost a few brain cells. The few that I had. The few that was telling me it was _not_ okay to strip Stiles of all clothes in his jeep, and not lose our innocence in the back of the carseat.

God, _The Beast _really needed to shut up.

The familiar sight of the clinic popped up and Stiles slowly pulled into the small parking area. Scott looked like he just arrived when we parked alongside his bike. He took off his helmet revealing his messy chocolate locks, and shot both of us a crooked grin.

"Hey Lilly," he greeted warmly.

"Scott," I smiled happily, glad that we were past the whole _almost kissing_ incident.

"Ugh, so, at least this makes sense why I almost kissed you that one time," he said sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. _Or not._

"Dude," Stiles rolled his neck, grimacing at his best friend. "Did you seriously have to bring that up?"

"Well…" Scott shrugged even more sheepish. "Sorry?"

I laughed, "It's okay Scott."

Scott took out a key and unlocked the front door to the clinic. The three of us stepped inside, Scott making sure to lock it behind us. Deaton came out from the back, head cocking to the side as he looked upon all of us confusedly. I didn't blame him. It was freaking ridiculous that we were up at this time. Not a morning person, remember? And here I was, trying not to slit throats and rape my _almost/potentially/not sure what to call us/boyfriend_, at way-too-early-in-the-morning o'clock.

"It's rather early for the three of you to be up, isn't it?"

Agreed, Deaton is a wise man.

"Yeah…" Scott motioned to me. "We kinda need your help with something."

"Lilly." Deaton nodded his head in acknowledgment, a gentle expression on his mocha skin. "Nice of you to heed my advice."

"I need help controlling what I am," I stated, crossing my arms over my chest defensively. "I almost killed someone by them kissing me. And he was a _werewolf," _I emphasized with wide eyes. "And I don't know what it'd be like if I kissed a-" my eyes lingered on Stiles, his cupid bow lips pursed tightly, knowingly. "-a human."

Deaton waved a hand for us to follow him into the back. "I've been working on something ever since I found out you were in town. It's a special concoction I used to make for your father. It suppresses that urge you feel to feed." He held out a vial that had a sparkling amethyst liquid swirling through it. "I will warn you, there is nothing that I've come across in my research to cancel at that want to seduce, or create arousal in others," I blushed, because I didn't know this guy. And he was older, talking to me about _my_ overwhelming craving to molest anyone that comes within two feet of me.

"That will come more naturally to you with practice. You'll come to be more aware of it, be able to keep it maintained. It might be overpowering and erratic right now, and you might need someone to take your _frustrations_ out on, but with this-" he placed the vial in my hand, completely ignoring the blush his words brought to my warm cheeks. "-you won't be sucking out any souls, at least as long as you take it accordingly."

"What is it?"

He grinned. "It's a variety of rare herbs, that are very hard to come by, mind you. The vial should be enough for a week, but if you shall need more sooner, please come back to see me. I'm already creating another batch for you as we speak."

"How can I be sure it will work?"

"We should test it out," Deaton suggested. "Drink it and then we can have someones kiss you…" He scrunched his nose as he eyed the two boys fidgeting nervously beside me. Scott looked highly uncomfortable while Stiles seemed beyond distressed. Probably because I could potentially suck out either of their souls with a single kiss. "Preferably, not human." Which left out the only one in the room I wanted to kiss. And hopefully Deaton, because I'd rather risk sucking out a human soul than kissing him. "The supernatural is a lot stronger when it comes to anything _supernatural_, therefore, it'll be easier for you to suck out Stiles soul over Scott's."

I gave Stiles an innocent pout. He was gaping offensively at the situation. Because we both knew there was only one person in the room that I could kiss. And he was looking like a frightened puppy alongside his best friend.

"Scott?" I questioned, wincing as his name left my lips.

Did this seriously need to happen?

"Um…" He looked at Stiles pleadingly, unsure how to respond. "Stiles?"

Stiles groaned, waving his arm in front of him irritably. "You seriously get to kiss _every_ girl I like before I do. Which is totally breaking the bro code, dude."

Scott looked like Stiles just kicked him. Obviously there was some back history there I wasn't aware of. Maybe I'd ask in the future, until then, I'd tuck that comment deep down in my brain. Because the last thing I needed right now is a history lesson on Scott and Stiles bromance.

"Just… do it, it's the only way to know if _I_ can," Stiles grumbled.

And that had butterflies fluttering in my gut. That meant if Scott passed the test, Stiles would too. That meant kisses. _The Beast_ growled enticingly as the thought passed through my head.

"Okay," I said to myself. I uncorked the top of the vial. Shakily, I closed my eyes tightly, brought it to my lips, and sucked down the liquid. I threw my head back at the pure pleasure that ran through my veins. It was almost as amazing as when I sucked out some of Isaac's soul. It brought tingles to my spine, curled my toes.

A gasp released itself from me as the feeling wore down. Popping open my eyes I gazed upon Stiles and Scott, who were both gaping at me.

I swallowed heavily, "What?"

"N-nothing," Scott stumbled out.

Then Stiles blurted, "You look like you had an amazing orgasm."

Slowly, I nodded. "Kinda feels like I did."

My panties were even wet.

Facing Deaton I asked, "How long does it take to work?"

Deaton, surprisingly, did not look as uncomfortable as the other two teens. I figured dealing with this supernatural crap, and specifically if he had helped my father, he was well aware of the reaction and the consequences it would cause.

"Immediately," he answered.

Twisting back to Scott, I peered at him with hooded eyes. I felt like I was on a peaceful high, my body humming pleasurably as the liquid coarse throughout my body. "Let's do this." I didn't give him a chance to oblige, with the sudden rush still pulsating dully through my veins, I stepped towards him.

My arms wrapped around his neck and I tugged his mouth towards mine. Our lips molded, rushed, pressing hard onto one another's. Scott's hands tugged at my waist, pulling me flush against his chest. I could taste his arousal, it was like when Isaac and I kissed, but I wasn't as hungry. I felt full, but still craved the taste. He moaned loudly, shoving his hand under my shirt, gripping at the exposed creamy skin of my abdomen.

"Come on, stop," Stiles begged, his strong hands tugged on my arm. I pushed away from Scott somewhat difficultly. It tasted so _good_. However, Scott reached out for me, growling defensively. His eyes were glowing amber and he exposed his sharp fangs to Stiles.

Stiles tugged me firmly once more and Scott shoved the teenager away. Stiles narrowed his eyes and shouted angrily at the werewolf, "What the hell?"

I frowned not enjoying the situation. Scott clearly wasn't in the right state of mind, falling entirely to my seduction with the kiss. "Scott, stop!"

Scott blinked dazedly, eyes returning to their familiar brown. He ripped himself away from me, backing up to give us space. Stiles hand was wrapped around my wrist and I let my eyes linger on his profile. His upturned nose was scrunched, plump lips turned down at his friend, and his long brows were furrowed. He adjusted his stare to me and I winced at the hurt in his eyes, the betrayal. Guilt churned my stomach nauseatingly. His eyes softened at the own sadness seeping through my pores.

"Well, you didn't suck out my soul," Scott panted.

"Yeah, maybe because you were too busy sucking out her tongue," muttered Stiles bitterly.

Scott stuck out his lower lip. "Dude, I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me…"

"It's what I do," I mumbled, guiltily averting my gaze. "I _seduced_ you."

"Hey, hey." Stiles hands cupped my cheeks. He stared down at me soothingly. "Don't do that. This is great, you didn't kill him. That's awesome. That means _you_ can kiss _me._"

Beaming up at him, I whispered, "Yeah…"

"You need to work on control."

The three of us provided Deaton our complete attention. His face was still warm, still inviting and accepting of everything.

"But other than that, you should be free to kiss whomever you want. Just be advised, if the urge is strong… it is possible that you can still suck out someones soul. If you feel threatened, mostly. It is in a succubi's nature to be overpowered by emotion. It is possible for your body to take instinct to protect you, even if you're not sure of what you're doing."

Stiles rubbed my shoulder. "Well, this was all very intense and it's made me extremely hungry. I like to over indulge in food when I'm stressed. How about we get breakfast?"

Deaton gave the three of us a firm nod. We started towards the exit, but I whipped around. Stiles and Scott were in the doorway gazing at me curiously.

I eyed the man warily. "Peter said you were my dad's best friend. Is that true?"

A reminiscent expression crossed his face. "Yes. Your father was one of my oldest, dearest friends. We grew up together. My mother helped him when he began to develop his own powers. It is where I learned to make that potion from."

Who knew? Who knew that Beacon Hills was literally where my past was buried deep. Dad, why'd you hide me away?

Appreciatively, I said, "Thank you, Deaton."

Stiles took my hand and lead me outside.

As I was buckling myself into the passenger seat of the jeep, Scott's head popped in Stiles open window. He grimaced, "I think I'm just gonna head on home. Get some studying in."

"You're not hungry?" Stiles asked with a frown.

"Um, well, kinda?"

"Then why don't you come with…?"

Scott's stare moved to me. "You don't think it would be weird?"

"Ugh, no?" Stiles raised a brow.

"I just made out with Lilly, and tried to bite you over it."

"Well when you put it like _that_," Stiles snipped. "Look, just meet us at Lucy's diner, okay? Forget the whole kiss thing. We're all going to have to get over that."

Pushing himself away from the car, a goofy grin crossed his boyish features. "Okay."

* * *

><p>At the diner I sat close to Stiles side, his arm brushing against mine with every brief movement. Stiles currently flipped through the menu with one hand and the other drumming to a beat in his head, while Scott balanced a straw on the bridge of his nose across from me. Was this what my life would come to? Stiles drumming and Scott's awkwardness? Because everything about Scott and my relationship was <em>beyond<em> awkward. And it was only getting worse.

Our waitress came by and took our orders. All three of got a round of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and hash browns. We were all silent, awkward as per usual, for a few more moments.

Stiles angled his body towards me. A soft grin grew on his lips and he poked my shoulder gently. "How ya feeling?"

I smiled, he was so goofy. "I am feeling good."

"Feel any different?"  
>"Nah."<p>

"That's good." He licked his lips, and my eyes zeroed in on his moist tongue. Oh jeez, the things I can imagine that thing doing to my body were freaking ridiculous. Mainly because I'd never done _any_ of them before, or had them done to me. But I wanted it all the same. "You don't feel like… sucking out my soul, do you?"

Snorting, I really didn't want to tell him I had no craving to suck out his soul, but I definitely felt like sucking _something_ else.

"Not your soul," I admitted, my gaze focused on the salt shaker I was playing with.

Scott snickered.

I peeked at Stiles, his face was red.

Huh, I guess saying it that way was basically saying what I was thinking. My face tinted pink.

Stiles cleared his throat. He shared a look with his best friend, who in turn wiggled his brows. With an eye roll, he faced me and asked, "So, care to enlighten us more about this succubus stuff?"

"I don't know much…"

He bobbed his head. "Well, what do you know? To be honest, as soon as you told me I did a bunch of research of my own… but I wanted to know what you know."

I scrunched my nose. "You did research?"

"If I'm going to date a succubus, I'd like to know what they are all about."

Cue stomach fluttering.

"All I really know is that I suck out souls and can implant myself in teenage boys sex dreams."

Scott spit out the coke he was drinking. All over himself and the table. I threw a few napkins at him. Freaking boys.

"Wait, _what_?"

"Okay." Stiles shot his friend an irritated glare. "That sucking out soul thing is referred to as _'The Kiss of Death._' From what I've learned, it's literally what you said, sucking out souls, but it drains _life_ energy. And that's what kills them. It does say that it can learn to be controlled, but more than likely, if you kiss a human it will result in death."

I raised my glass of water as a sign of cheers. "Praise Deaton! For giving me potions to make out with a human boy."

A look of elation passed Stiles face. Probably because he knew he was said human boy.

"I looked into that dream thing. It's called _'Dream Walking_,' and it's when you appear in dreams of someone to seduce them." Which I already knew, as I had immediately looked that up in the fancy book "Uncle Peter" gave me. "What were you, like, doing when it happened?"

Did I really want to tell him?

"I just finished showering… and I went to lie down in bed. Then I started thinking about you. And it was like… I could still feel the bed and everything around me, but then I felt it physically too whenever I was, um, touched."

He had the nerve to smirk. "So, you could feel _everything?"_

_"_Not like this," I poked him in the gut and he chuckled at my intrusion. But then I let my hand hover over the skin of his arm, barley touching it, but illuminating enough warmth that it could be felt. "More like this."

"What dream are you talking about?" Scott questioned again, brow raised.

I looked at Stiles in hopes of him being able to clarify this better than I could.

"She walked in on a sex dream."

Or… maybe I had too much faith in Stiles big blabber mouth.

Scott scowled. "Dude, what did I say about you _not_ giving me too much info about what you do in bed?"

"You asked," Stiles rolled his eyes. "Anyways," his eyes met my reddened face. "Just for clarification, are you even human? Like, at all?"

Shaking my head, I meekly muttered, "No. Not even slightly."

"Really?" Scott squinted his already beady eyes. "You look pretty human to me."

Our waitress returned and started to set down our plates in front of her. But feeling slightly defensive, I carried on the conversation without fault or lowering my voice. Because, I wasn't the only supernatural freak at this table.

"And so do you, but you turn into a hairy monster on the full moon!" I yelped, pointing an accusing finger at Scott. He huffed. Our waitress just raised her brows before slipping away from the table as we began to dig in. "My dad was an incubus and my mother was a werewolf."

"I keep forgetting your Derek's sister," he said.

"As do I," agreed Stiles. "Have you ever had any broken bones? Or anything like that?"

"No. Why?"

"Apparently succubi have a healing factor, like werewolves."

"Seriously?" I gaped. That meant I could heal like Derek? And Cora? That might explain why I didn't have any bruises or cuts from our training… they weren't there the next morning. I just never openly thought about it.

"Yeah. And you illicit sexual arousal whenever you touch someone, which explains the hand holding thing. And the Scott and Isaac kissing you thing."

"Which I already figured that one out."

Stiles eyes widened at his next statement, "Did you know that by sexual intercourse you actually get stronger? And heal faster?"

Well, if I ever got severely hurt I know exactly who I'd be calling. Wink, wink; Stiles.

"And have supernatural beauty, which explains everything."

Scott nodded. "Yeah, that does."

I pouted. "What does that explain?"

"You're really beautiful, Lilly," Stiles licked his lips, again. Oh dear sweet baby Jesus, I just wanted to suck on his lips. And everything else. Not to mention the feels he was giving me from saying such emotion provoking words. He was going to get himself eaten, it'll only be him to blame.

"Did you know that succubi also have a tail, horns and wings? I mean, it's a myth that, that can happen? But how completely badass would it be if you could grow wings." Stiles threw his neck back as if the idea was like the best thing in the world. "You could fly us anywhere! Hell, I love my baby, but screw the jeep. We could _fly_."

I patted his back. "Hate to break it to you, but thus far, no wings."

"Too bad," Scott commented. "Would be awesome."

"I don't think I want wings."

"Can you please get wings, for me?" That dick threw in the puppy eyes. How dare Stiles puppy eyes be cuter than a puppy? That's illogical. And not fair.

"Erg, well if I do, I'll let you know…"

He pumped a fist to express his glee at my resolve. I raised a brow at Scott and the werewolf chuckled, not making any further comment.

Scott finished his pancakes with a grin. Like the freaking werewolf he was, he devoured his meal literally in minutes. I still had the majority of my plate left. "Well, I'm going to head out to school… I actually have to discuss _Allison_ with Isaac."

Stiles flailed. "Yeah, what is going on with that, by the way?"  
>"I'm having him follow her around…" Scott trailed off. His best friend, my <em>something<em>, in return jut raised a parental brow. One that screamed 'I don't think that's a great idea, kid.' And Scott immediately sputtered out, "Just to make sure she's okay. Because, well, she's trying to take on the alpha's and it's not safe. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Whatever you say, buddy."

Scott slid out of the booth after slapping down his pay in cash for his meal. He waved goodbye to me, I flashed a small grin. There was something about Scott McCall… he was growing on me. He was such an awkward turtle.

The body beside me squirmed and I faced him with a smile. He was in the middle of shoving bacon into his mouth, a crooked grin on his flushed face. One of the things I enjoyed about Stiles is that he always appeared to be as red in the face as me. From the immense amount of embarrassment that we constantly through ourselves in.

As soon as Scott let the restaurant our waitress came by and left the bill on the table. We were left in comfortable silence as I finished the last few bites of my meal. I listened to an elderly couple bicker over which sugar packet was healthier for a few moments, before Stiles broke the silence.

"Thanks."

I blinked at him. He was thanking me? "For what?" I asked, because I didn't know.

Stiles hand waved in the air. "Just… being so cool with everything. I'm glad I can have someone that accepts it and doesn't argue about all this with me. Like, Scott's the werewolf and sometimes he doesn't believe me about certain things." He huffed. "I _told_ him he was a werewolf when he was first bitten. He was so set on not believing me… he almost attacked Allison, and he almost killed me, _multiple_ times."

Stiles licked his upper lip, and _The Beast_ cooed warmly. Shoving the feeling deep, deep down, I continued to watch Stiles as an inner conflict was evident on his pursed features. Now was _not_ them time to sexually assault him. He sighed tiredly, "You believed me as soon as I told you that I thought that these people were being sacrificed… Everyone else fought me on it. My dad is _still_ fighting me on it. And, I'm sick…" Pausing, he shot me a nervous look. "Sorry."

"Keep going," I urged, my hand slipped over his knee and I squeezed gently.

"I… I'm tired of being useless. Scott and them, they're werewolves, and I'm… _human,_" he grumbled, his hands worked at tearing up a napkin, letting the pieces fall on his finished plate like confetti. "Well, this was extremely depressing. I didn't mean to just _unload_ all this on you. I'm having an off day with… everything that happened last night. Tara always watched me when I was a kid, and I don't know. Maybe if I wasn't so useless she would still be alive."

He abruptly stood from the table, I frowned. Fishing in his pockets he dropped down enough money for both of our meals and a tip. Raising a perplexed brow, I scooted out of the booth.

Stiles stood with his back to me. When he heard me standing he started to walk away. I shuffled behind him as we rounded in the direction of his idle jeep.

Just before we approached it, I gripped his arm and spun him around. He gaped at me, looking down at me with those wide whiskey eyes in confusion and so much emotion, because Stiles an I had that in common. We were emotional. Our emotions conquered everything in our lives.

And he was hurt. He lost someone he cared for, someone who he trusted, and that wasn't okay. None of this was okay.

Instead of verbally explaining to Stiles what I was doing, I did what I always did best. My arms wrapped around his waist and I rested my head on his lightly muscled chest, and I squeezed as hard as I could. His arms lifted slowly before they were around me as well, he let his chin balance atop my head. He inhaled deeply and I knew he knew, by the way he held me slightly tighter, he knew. He knew that I trusted him, I believed in him, and that he could _always_ count on me.

* * *

><p>SO. yeah. This chapter happened! And my eyes are really irritated right meow, they are so dry! Therefore, I'm not going to try and give a long speech because I'll start crying. BUT seriously, thanks for all the love! Sorry if I haven't responded to you guys personally! xXbriannaXx, monekygonetoheaven, winchesterxgirl, KageOkami-Kogo, DraxThePacifist, RHatch89, LostRachel, TheQueenofSpades, and LightningScar! You're all awesome! SO AWESOME!<p>

:D


	15. Chapter 15: Oh?

**Chapter Fifteen: Oh?**

"_We are the reckless._

_We are the wild youth._

_Chasing visions of our futures._

_One day we__'__ll reveal the truth__…_

_That one will die before he gets there__…"_

_**Youth - **__Daughter_

* * *

><p>Stiles and I sluggishly dragged ourselves through the hallway the next day. The weight of what had happened the previous night was heavy on our shoulders. All around us there was gossip over what had happened. Some were whispering about a serial killer, others discussing who would be the next victim, and there were even some crazier stories about Allison's aunt's ghost murdering people. And I hadn't known Allison, but I knew she was close with Stiles and Scott. So those two girls behind me in first period got the <em>Hale<em> glare I had been working on. Which, to my satisfaction, shut them the hell up.

The taller boy alongside me brushed alongside my body. His arm rubbing mine causing friction to build up in my core. I think he honestly felt what he was doing to me, the inner turmoil of wanting to take him in the hall, because his whiskey eyes kept shooting me perplexed glances. But sometimes he'd get a lopsided grin and bump his shoulder with mine playfully.

"You look tired," I commented. There were dark bags under his dull gaze.

His slender fingers rubbed at his sockets. "Yeah… Didn't sleep much last night."

"Have any weird dreams?"

"Yes…." Stiles eyes narrowed. "It wasn't as awesome as the start of _that_ nightmare. Not even close. You wouldn't have happened to pop up in this one…? You were in it."

I giggled at the blunt admission. "Ugh, no. Not this one. Was it super sexy like _that_ one?"

"Not even close," he smirked. I wondered if he acknowledged that with the way my body was working, he was the number one target for soul sucking. As well as other sucking, apparently. _The Beast_ was highly interested in doing some sucking.

"Do you, um, need a ride home today? I know Derek's kind of M.I.A. at the moment."

"Yeah, thanks. I've been taking a cab since Derek's been gone. He took the camarao."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

We both turned into the lunchroom and made our way in line. "I don't know," I grabbed a tan tray as I slid down the line picking my random foods. "I didn't think about it." A gyro was shoved onto my tray. I never would understand why a gyro was an acceptable option for lunch, but it was one of the best things this school had on the menu.

"Well, next time call me! I'd rather you molest me other than some random cab driver, or _Scott_."

Biting my lip, I attempted to hide the smile growing from the obvious jealousy in his voice. No one had ever been jealous over me before. Probably because I didn't talk to other people much, but wow. It was kinda nice, in a wrong kind of way.

We were headed back towards the table. Stiles opted for the seat beside Scott and I chose the one across from Stiles. "It wouldn't be molest because you'd enjoy it," was the remark Scott shot Stiles when we both placed our trays on the table. Apparently Scott enjoyed listening in on our conversations with his super werewolf hearing like a freaking creep.

A blush tinted Stiles cheeks and he gaped at his friend, "Shut up."

Scott and I laughed. Another tray slapped down on the table alongside me causing me to jump. Looking to my left I raised a brow as Lydia slipped beside me. A dazzling smile was on her lips as she shot Scott and Stiles "hello's." Then she rounded on me with her bright, bright eyes. My stomach churned. Why did I feel like I was in one of those teen high school movies? Like, Mean Girls or something? Where I befriended the queen bee? And at prom someone poured blood all over me? And my succubus powers would come out and I'd seduce the entire school and suck out all their SOULS?!

"Hello Lilly," she greeted me, popping a strawberry in her mouth. My eyes went to her tray. Strawberries? Where the hell did she get a cup of strawberries? I wanted strawberries.

"Hi… Lydia…"

She smirked.

"Where's Allison?" Scott questioned, eyes narrowed at the strawberry blonde.

Lydia opened up her salad. Where in the hell did she get that, too? "She stayed home sick today."

"Huh," was the only Scott made in response. I wondered if he ever got in contact with Isaac about his creeping on his ex-girlfriend.

"So." Lydia's gaze flickered between Stiles and mine. "When is round two?"  
>"Round two?" Stiles repeated slowly.<p>

"Yeah…" She twirled her index finger. "You know, the date."

"Oh! Oh. Oh… Oh." His panicked expression met my amused grin.

"Oh?" I supplied.

"Um… yeah. Huh, I didn't, we didn't,_ you know_."

Lydia glowered. "No. I don't _know,_ Stiles."

"We haven't discussed it yet."

Scott tore into his gyro, mouth full, ordering, "Discuss it now."

Thank goodness Stiles had him to make the hard decisions. I don't think he'd get anywhere productive in a relationship without Scott.

Stiles mouth slacked. He met my stare, red faced. "When are you free?"

"Always, unless we are trying to avoid being attacked or finding dead bodies, which seems to occupy a majority of my time. If you can work around that."

He snorted. "I think I can manage."

"How cute?" Lydia cooed.

"Shut up Lydia…" Stiles grumbled embarrassedly, ears tinging pink.

She ignored him with an eye roll. Scott and Stiles then started to bicker over something in hushed voices. Stiles elbowing his best friend while Scott scowled at the action. I returned my focus to the food before me.

A sweet scent filled my nostrils and I glanced at the girl beside me. Lydia sucked on another strawberry and my eyes gazed longingly as it slipped between her painted lips. She saw my lingering gaze and she smirked. She finished sucking on one of the red fruits, popping it out loudly as it slipped between her lips.

Her hand reached into the tray and held out a perfectly shaped red fruit, seeds glistening in the light of the cafeteria. "Want one?" I nodded happily. Instead of taking the fruit, she brought it closer to my lips. Our contrasting green eyes still locked in a stare as I opened my mouth and sensually bit down on the juicy redness, the sweet flavors filling my mouth. I moaned, because_ strawberries_. Her round orbs widened slightly in surprise, but then the smirk on her lips grew wider.

"Oh. My. _God_."

Both of us broke our stare. And a confused expression blinked across the dazed teenage girls expression. Holy shit. I did the seducing thing again.

Stiles and Scott both gaped at us. Their mouths slacked with brown eyes wide in shock.

My hyperactive crush threw his head back, hand running through his hair, and he muttered to himself, "I know I'm not dreaming. I counted my fingers. I have _ten_."

Scott's gaze just flickered from Lydia to myself. A smile started to grow on his features. Teenage boys and their pervertedness…

Stiles met my stare and I shot him a pleading look. His eyes softened at the desperation.

It was instructional, I wasn't trying to seduce anyone. Actually, it was rather embarrassing. How do you explain to random people that when you touch them you can seduce them? Or apparently if you stare intently enough into their eyes? Which was _new,_ by the way.

He nodded his head at me and I shot him a grateful smile. The grin extended when his foot hooked around my ankle in a subtle attempt at comforting me from across the table.

Lydia cleared her throat, flipping her silky hair over her shoulder. "Anyways," her eyes found mine once more. "Allison has been _M.I.A. _these past few weeks, and I really need a girls day. We should go shopping soon. Or-" she lifted my hand, gazing at my nails with distaste. "-get manicures."

"Um… yeah, sure," I muttered.

"Great." She smirked. "We need to work on this." Scoffing, I watched as Lydia's eyes scanned my apparel. "I will admit, _this _is better than anything you've worn."

I sighed, "Thanks."

Man, she was really great at bringing people down with compliments.

"You always look beautiful," Stiles clarified loudly, a grin stretched across his lips, I gave him a happy smile. Because he was so sweet I could get a cavity from him.

If I get anymore corny just kill me. Cora would be so disappointed about the thoughts in my head. Well, more so the romantic ones. She'd happily praise the perverted ones.

We were all brought into small talk. Stiles and Scott were discussing human sacrifices and crazy alphas, while Lydia tried very hard to talk to me about Stiles. But with him being so close, and with his best friend having super human hearing, I was not going to admit to anything.

"Humph," Lydia sounded irritably at the millionth time I just grunted, a response I learned from Derek, to her question. "As soon as we are alone-" she raised an eyebrow pointedly at Stiles who was failing at eavesdropping. "-I will hear all the details, no holding back about anything."

I blushed. Well, there was _nothing_ to tell anyway.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Scott waved goodbye before he sprinted off. Stiles shot me an eye roll, "Getting to class on time is part of his 'Being a better Scott McCall program.'" I laughed.

Lydia brushed off leaving Stiles and I to follow in her trail of perfume, which smelled quite amazing.

Our shoulders brushed together, and I had the urge to jump him, _yet again_. Ugh. Would this overwhelming urge to sex him in the middle of anywhere every fade? At this point, doubtful.

Just as we passed the hallway that led to the front of the school, Stiles stopped. Outside and around the hall were police from the office.

Stiles attempted to bypass some of the deputies surrounding the area where Tara, the female deputy, had been displayed last night. Almost as if he had his son on radar, the sheriff nudged his way over to the teen quickly intercepting him from getting any closer.

"Excuse me," he grunted as he shoved past someone. He shouted at Stiles. "Hey! Hey, hey, _hey_." He grabbed his sons shirt roughly, and I fell behind Stiles a few feet as he was yanked to a stop. "I know what you're thinking. I know you've got all these ideas about patterns and people dying in threes-"

"Dad, murdered, okay? Sacrificed, actually," Stiles ground out. His eyes fierce as he battled with his fathers in frustration.

"I've got half the state, including the FBI, coming in on this. They're not getting away with killing one of our own."

Sties ran a nervous hand through his hair. He looked past his father where he recalled the body being laid out less than twenty-four hours before. "Dad, they killed Tara. You know, how many times did she help me with my math homework when I had to wait at the station for you?"

The sheriff looked behind Stiles at me realizing I was there for the first time. I waved awkwardly as his eyes narrowed. He nodded his head in my direction asking, "Who's that?"

Stiles glanced back at me. "That's Lilly. My girlfriend." His back went rigid. "Not my _girlfriend_. Like my girl that's a friend, I think? Or well… yeah. Maybe girlfriend? I don't know."

My stomach fluttered. Kill the butterflies, _kill_.

His father's expression raised. "That, _that_ is the girl you went on a date with last night?"

"Um, yeah?" Stiles raised a brow. He stepped forward, shoulders hunching up defensively at his fathers tone. "Why'd you say it like that?"

"Well, because…" He glanced at me again, eyes scanning me carefully. Oh Lord, I hope he didn't recognize me from any wanted posters. "I don't know. To be honest, I didn't think you'd ever date anyone that pretty."

Which had to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said about me that wasn't my dad.

An incredulous look crossed his son's face. "Are you saying I am _ugly_?"

"No, no, no."

"Then what are you saying, _Dad_?"

He shrugged. "I'm just saying… you know what? It doesn't matter. Get to class kid."

"Dad-"

"Class, Stiles, _now_."

Stiles grumbled curses as he grabbed ahold of my shoulders, the safe zone covered by my white thank, away from the crime scene. His hand slid down my arm and hovered longingly over my hand. From the previous times I'd never full on seduced him when I held his hand. Nervously, I let my fingers intwine with his own. A smile passed Stiles cupid bow lips and he gently squeezed my soft hand in return.

* * *

><p>A smirk was on Scott's slacked jaw when Stiles and I rounded into Ms. Blake's class. His wolf eyes narrowed in on our conjoined hands. At least I could be positive that Scott currently approved of our relationship, since he was so forward about Stiles pursuing it. I had the best friend approval, which was awesome.<p>

Our hands detangled as I sat behind Stiles and he plopped in a seat beside Scott. Our teacher stepped into the classroom and I shot her a frown. She had seen Boyd killed. She knew some of our secrets. And I didn't feel comfortable with that.

Especially because she had been around my brother _many_ times. Call me possessive, but I didn't like that one bit.

She avoided eye contact with our small group as she started writing something on the chalkboard at the head of the class. Eventually the room was filled and the final bell rang signaling everyone who came in after was officially late. I took out a spiral notepad and the book that we were supposed to be reading for her class. Not that I could focus if I tried. First, Stiles sat in front of me. Second, Stiles sat in front of me. Yep. Concentration on anything else equals zero.

Heels clicked on the tiled floor as the wavy haired brunette walked down the isles of desks. She smiled tightly and cracked out in a somewhat anxious voice, "Idioms, analogies, metaphors, and similes, all tools the writer uses to tell their story." She peered over at the familiar strawberry blonde, Lydia Martin. Apparently my new "best friend" from her standards. The teen was drawing something intensely, not caring to the teachers hovering. "Lydia, I wasn't aware you had so many hidden talents."

Lydia smirked, but continued drawing uncaringly. "You and every guy I've ever dated."

"Oh, um, well, that was an idiom, by the way." Ms. Blake's cheeks tinted at the girls bluntness. I snickered to myself, approving of her boldness. I gotta say, I loved it. Maybe Lydia wouldn't be _too_ bad to have as a friend. She was just kinda… intense.

"Idioms are something of a secret to the people who know the language or the culture. They're phrases that only make sense if you know key words. 'Jump the gun,' is meaningful only if you know about the starting gun in a race, or a phrase like, 'seeing the whole board.'"

"Like chess," Stiles pipped up. My skin buzzed at his voice.

"That's right, Stiles." She looked at him anxiously. "Do you play?"

"Ugh, no. My father does."

She nodded her head, smiling. More like grimacing, really. "Now, when does an idiom become a cliche?"

Scott rounded on Stiles. "I think I can get to Ethan. I'm pretty sure I can make him talk."

Ms. Blake took notice of Scott's not so subtle whispers, but I think she was too scared to really call him out. She looked like she would spontaneously combust if someone were to breath wrong in her direction. I'd be happy to oblige, for the sake of my brother.

"What do you want to do that for?"

"The druids are emissaries, right? So what if the Darach was an emissary to the Alphas?"

"Okay, first of all, I cannot believe that we've gotten to the point where a sentence like, 'what if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas?' Actually makes sense to me. Second of all, we're gonna have a huge problem getting to Ethan."

His friend frowned. "Why's that?"

"Aiden."

"What about Lydia?" I asked, nodding my head in the girls direction. "She can distract him. Isn't she dating that wolf?"

"They aren't _dating,_" Stiles clarified. "Just having sexual relations."

"Well, tell her to go have sex with him then."

Stiles scowled at me. "Are you suggesting that we pawn her off as some sexual object?"

"No. I am suggesting that she seduces him long enough to get him out of the way."

"That can work," Scott agreed.

"Don't either of you think it's morally wrong to subject her to something like that?"

It was my turn to scowl at Stiles. For someone who didn't have a crush on Lydia anymore he was very adamant about her sexual conquers. "She's already screwing him, so what does it matter if she uses that to our advantage? They are going to have sex either way."

Stiles huffed. "Fine."

I glowered at him.

He raised a brow. "What?"  
>"Nothing," I said, more than a little jealous of the gorgeous girl. I wish I could have that kind of power over the kids emotions <em>without<em> sexually seducing him. It was pure, entirely there without fault. How could I ever compete with that? Who was I fooling?

Stiles brows furrowed. "Something is wrong. What did I do?"

"I said nothing."

"No, I know that look. That look is the kind of look that someone gives when there is something wrong. I'm sorry, for whatever I did. Because I'm a guy, so I probably did something wrong that I didn't realize was wrong. So it's best just to admit, I did it. It's my fault, whatever it is." He stuck out his lower lip.

How can someone make me feel so terrible and then good? It's like he had a control on my emotions. Dick. A small grin broke out on my face and I shrugged one shoulder.

"Stiles? Is there something Lilly and you would like to share?"

He flipped forward and smiled brightly at our teacher. "Sorry Ms. Blake. I was just admiring her face."

Ms. Blake pursed her lips "While Ms. Hale does have a very pretty face, I'd prefer if you paid attention. Or do I need to separate you? If her face is that much of a distraction."

"Oh no. I'm good. I've got a great mental picture," he taped his head with his pencil.

She just sighed and continued on with her lecture. Stiles turned around briefly and shot me a wink.

When the bell finally signaled the end of class, the three of us jumped out of our seats and surrounded Lydia. She arched a brow at us indicating curiosity.

"Can I help you?" She questioned.

"We need you to distract Aiden."

Closing her beautiful green eyes briefly, she exhaled as if to compose herself. She pursed her lips muttering, "Fine."

"You don't have to…" Stiles inputted.

"No." Lydia gave Scott a knowing look. "I know you wouldn't ask unless it was something important. And if distracting him is going to help save lives, then I'll do it."

My heart warmed at the dedication she felt for her friends. I provided her a grateful smile. "Thanks Lydia."

She grinned at me. "Now, let me go find my distraction."

Scott, Stiles and I immediately searched for Ethan. The teen wolf sniffed the air and Stiles hand reached for mine as he tugged me behind the werewolf. We found him at his locker alone. We paused at the end of the hallway and Scott softly said, "Ethan, we need to talk."

Ethan's head popped up and his head snapped in our direction. CRAZY. I forgot how well these werewolves could hear. It was actually pretty awesome, and I was jealous that I didn't inherit the cool abilities. No, I inherited the sexual ones.

Scott nodded his head signaling Ethan to follow us. We made our way to the empty stairwell and Ethan trailed behind at a distance. Stiles pushed me behind him against the wall, far as possible from the werewolf. Which was especially sweet, considering he was trying to use his body as a human shield. Then I realized this was the first time I encountered one of the famous alpha twins. I could see why Lydia was interested, he was quite handsome. But I still preferred the crazy haired boy beside me.

"Why are you even talking to me? I helped kill your friend," Ethan immediately started out with. It twisted my gut, to hear him say that. "How do you know I'm not going to kill another one?"

The alpha's eyes flickered to Stiles and me behind Scott.

Defensively Stiles blocked me a bit more and started towards Ethan. "Is he looking at me? Are you threatening me? And you better not be looking at her. You know what I'm gonna do? I'm going to break off an extra large branch of Mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe, and shove it up your freaking-"

"Whoa, Stiles, okay. We get it." Scott said as he jumped in front of Stiles and pushed him back. I latched my hand onto Stiles wrist and pulled him towards me slightly worried that he might attempt a fight with the werewolf. And I didn't think that would end well for Stiles. Scott's eyes met Ethan's sternly. "And we are talking to you because I know that you didn't want to kill Boyd. And I think if something like that happened now, you wouldn't do it again.

"You don't know what we owe them, especially Deucalion. We weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met him. We weren't alphas."

"What were you?"

"Omegas."

"Ouch," I muttered, recalling how Derek had told me what the status of an Omega was.

"In actual wolf packs, omegas are the scapegoat, the last to eat, the one who has to take the abuse from the rest of the pack," he explained.

Stiles raised a brow. "So you and your brother were like the bitches of the pack?"

I snickered, which caused the werewolf in turn to scowl at Stiles then me. "Something like that."

Scott, unamused, carried on ignoring us. "What happened?"

"They were killers. I mean, people talk about us as monsters. Well, they were the ones who gave us the reputation. And our Alpha was the worst of them."

"If it was like an actual wolf pack, why didn't you guys just challenge the Alpha and take over?" I quizzed.

"Yeah, why didn't you guys fight back? Form Voltron wolf, you know? Kick all their asses and become the Alpha of your pack?" Stiles added.

Ethan shook his head sadly. "We couldn't, we didn't know how to control it back then."

"Deucalion taught you," muttered Scott.

"Ethan: And then, we fought. We took down the whole pack, one-by-one. And by the time we got to our Alpha, he was begging for his life. And we tore him apart. _Literally.__"_

My stomach felt queasy.

How could they be so proud of doing something so… monstrous? I'm pretty sure real wolf packs had more humanity than killing their entire pack. Real wolves bonded together, like a tight nip family. There was an alpha male and an alpha female. They had betas and omegas. Even in the pups, there were "alpha" pups that were the strongest of the babies. Everyone looked after everyone. They even took in lone wolves sometimes and if they found lost pups they'd nurture them as their own.

They didn't destroy their own pack.

I might have had a lot of free time to read up on wolves. Purely curious on how they related to werewolves. Who were in fact, somewhat humanoids, but had less humanity than real wolves. Apparently.

"What about your emissary? They're all dead? Kali and Ennis' too?" Scott pressed.

"All of them except for Deucalion's."

"You mean Ms. Morrell?"

Ethan jerked and pressed his hand to his chest releasing a scream.

In panic Scott shot forward, his arm reaching out for the tall werewolves shoulder, "What? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Not me." Ethan wheezed. "My brother."

Stiles and I ran behind the two faster werewolves. Whatever they were hearing had them both in disarray. We rounded into the locker room, where I could hear things banging aggressively. Scott and Ethan made it in before us. We could hear screaming, a woman's voice crying out in pain. As well as Lydia's familiar voice shouting, "Aiden, stop! Stop, **Stop!**" Stiles shot me a worried look as we shoved open the door.

Ethan had Aiden pushed back and I gasped when I saw Cora on the floor, blood dripping from her forehead. The decently tolerable twin growled at his other half, "You can't do this."

His brother bared his fangs, "She came after _me!__"_

"It doesn't matter! Kali gave Derek until the next full moon. You can't touch him or her."

Falling to my knees alongside Cora, I placed a gentle hand to her arm and she groaned. I held a hand to my lips to prevent myself from crying. This was the _strong_ woman I had been looking up to. Letting her kick my ass to teach me to defend myself, someone so much tougher than me. And here she was, lying in her own blood. What in the _hell_ was I supposed to do? I was so weak compared to Derek and Cora, and they were getting their asses handed to them.

Stiles hand swiped some of the strands of hair that were caked in her blood. His lips pursed and he looked over at the werewolves arguing. "Hey guys, I think she's pretty hurt."

They fighting ceased as Cora struggled to sit herself up. Stiles helped her, supporting her back with his hand. "You okay?" He asked as her head lolled to the side.

Lydia's heels clapped on the floor beside me. She shakily muttered, "She doesn't look okay."

A sneer crossed Stiles' face as she glared over at Aiden.

"I'll heal." She started to stand and Stiles made a noise of protest, but she glared at him darkly. "I said I'm fine."

"You need to leave," Scott said to Ethan. The werewolf agreed, yanking his twin with him.

Stiles frowned at my sister, scolding, "Do you realize how suicidally crazy that was? What were you thinking going after them?"

She growled, "I did it for Boyd. None of you were doing anything."

I had to disagree with that. Scott and Stiles were trying _extremely_ hard to solve this thing. They were just meeting dead ends.

Scott winced, like her words physically attacked him. "We're trying."

"And you're failing. You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers running around, thinking that you can stop people from getting killed. But all you do is show up late. All you really do is find the bodies."

Turning on her heel she stormed out of the locker room. I rolled my eyes at the two boys, Cora was way out of line. It's not anyone's fault that _no one_ knew what was going on. And attacking Alpha twins wasn't going to speed anything up.

"She's definitely a Hale. Mhmm." Stiles pursed his lips. "Come on," he grabbed my hand. "Let's make sure she gets home."

We followed Cora outside the school. She was slowing down, hand held to her head. I caught up to her and snuck my arm around her waist to help support her. She shot me a glare, but didn't object.

I led her to Stiles car. She slid into the backseat, her head flopping back exhausted. Stiles and I shared a gaze of concern. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. A buzz filled the car and Stiles held up his phone.

"Allison," he muttered to himself. He answered with a, "Yo."

I couldn't here the other end of the conversation, but Stiles jerked in his seat. "Philosophers?" He paused. "Okay, okay, _okay_… I know." With a short goodbye he tossed down his phone, an irritated expression crossing his sharp features.  
>"What was that about?" I pressed.<br>"One of the sacrifices are _guardians_. Allison thinks my dad could be next…"

Leaning forward, Cora gripped both of their seats to hold herself up. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna tell him the truth." Stiles glanced at my sister. "And I'm gonna need your help."

* * *

><p>:) you guys are my favorite! thanks for the support, reviews, favorites, and follows.<p>

shot outs to my homies for always giving this thug (points thumbs at self) some love: LostRachel, xXbriannaXx (just remember that purple lace thong, because it will be mentioned again a few chapters form now!), RHatc89, Mangy, winchesterxgirl (BROUGHT UP A GREAT POINT ABOUT DEATON, which actually is something I will be addressing after I thank you awesome peeps), DraxTheFacifist, LightningScar, monkeygonetoheaven (always with periods through every word), TheQueenofGoodbye, and KageOkami-Kogo.

I got 10 reviews the other day! I just wanted to say thank you so very much. I appreciate all of the love, seriously. Inspires me to make sure I put extra effort into my chapters and try to get them out faster for you guys.

So, as mentioned Deaton is Lilly's dad's "best friend." Heads up, Deaton IS/WAS in love with Talia. Can anyone smell a bro code breach? Cause I can ;)

One of my favorite things about you guys is how much you love Cora in this story. I feel like Cora liked SO much character development on the show, and in a lot of fan fictions get's underplayed because of it. But that's one of the reasons I decided to also play with her. Because she is so undeveloped you can develop her without issue. You can mold her into something more.

Hope you enjoyed this one!

Still no xoxoxo between Lilly and Stiles, but I promise… the wait is worth it.


	16. Chapter 16: Talking

**Chapter Sixteen: Talking**

"You kiss and you kiss

And you love and you love

You got a history list and the rest is above

And if you're warm, then you can't relate to me

From the floor to the floor

And the sky to the sky

You've got to love and adore and the rest is awry

And if you're warm, then you can't relate to me**"**

_**Hear Me ~ **__Imagine Dragons_

* * *

><p>The Stilinski home was two stories of perfection. Not in the way you'd think. The door was old, paint chipping off the walls, and there was clutter everywhere. But it looked lived in and safe. It reminded me of the apartment with Dad. There was always crap everywhere in piles stacked almost as high as the ceiling. Most would probably think it's gross, but it kept me busy cleaning whenever I had time. I guess…. I guess I always used to distract myself with taking care of Dad.<p>

Stiles and I each helped Cora upstairs into his bedroom. I immediately took in the grayish tinted walls and the anime decor pasted on it. There was a pile of dirty clothes in the corner behind his door, a huge cork board with newspaper clippings and red strings connecting random ones together. So typically Stiles.

Plopping on the bed, Cora ran a hand through her sweaty hair. She seemed ready to pass out, and the wound on her forehead hadn't healed. My gut tightened, wasn't she supposed to be healed by now? Or at least healing?  
>My eyes met Stiles and I motioned to Cora with my chin. He pursed his lips, rubbing his jaw tenderly. Before either of us could press the issue, the front door opened.<p>

"Stiles? You home?" The sheriff's voice echoed up the stairs.

"Holy shit," Stiles muttered. A panicked expression crossed his face. "I'm really doing this, aren't I?"

I nodded confidently, because he needed to see that what he was doing was the right thing. Even if it was difficult. "Evading this is the easy way out, but also might get your father killed…" Grabbing his hand, I squeezed tightly for reassurance. "And maybe if I had known what I am, what I was up against, I might have been able to save my father."

His eyes softened at what I had admitted.

Footsteps made their way on the wooden stairs. "Stiles?"

"Yeah Dad." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm in here."

The bedroom door opened. The three of us received a curious gaze. "Hey," he greeted awkwardly. I shuffled my feet, then realized Stiles and I were still holding hands. I retracted mine swiftly, pretending to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

The sheriff met my avoiding eyes and spoke pointedly, "I didn't get to introduce myself earlier, my names John."

"I'm Lilly." I waved dumbly, then motioned to the perspiring girl on the bed. "And this is my sister Cora."

John gazed upon my nearly passing out elder sister. She swayed on the bed.

"Dad," Stiles muttered, him sounding as exhausted as Cora appeared. "I need to tell you something."

He crossed his arms tiredly. "Okay?"

Stiles face went blank. He looked at me for help and I shrugged.

"She's not-you're not." The sheriff colored red, so similar to Stiles it had me swooning. Not over the sheriff, no, but because of the similarity, and it was adorable.

Stiles raised a brow at his father's gibberish.

"She's not _pregnant_, right?"

Cora snorted, hardly conscious and still finding my torture amusing.

My face was on fire. Like, steam was coming out of my ears.

"_No_!" Stiles threw his hands up. "Dad I'm still-she's still-we haven't, you know, that doesn't even matter!" He started to pace around the room, scratching his neck awkwardly, as if the movement was going to erase his crimson cheeks. "Okay… Okay, okay… okay. Okay." He grumbled to himself, rolling his neck and avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room. "Yes, okay!" A scowl came across his lips. He met my gaze and shook his head. "No, oh-"

"Stiles?" John pressed impatiently.

"Dad, I'm sorry, okay? I'm just… I'm trying to…" He ran a hand down his face. "I'm trying to figure out how to start here."

The look on his father's face was that of parent who thought their kid was messing with them. That they were stalling to avoid doing homework or getting grounded. "Hey, I don't have time for this…" He motioned to his badge. "There's people out there being _murdered,_ and I don't have time to hear whatever cooked up plot you came up with right now."

I bit my lower lip as I hid my face behind my hair. Stiles shifted awkwardly before his father, knowing that it was now or never.

"Um, for the last year, you've had all these cases that you couldn't figure out, right?" Stiles finally started, which ended up causing the sheriff's eyes to narrow at the opening observation. "I mean, all the murders involving Kate Argent, and then Matt killing all the people who had drowned him, and all these murders right now. It's like... it's like you've been playing a losing game."

"Stiles, the last thing I need right now is a job performance review from my own son."

"I know. Okay, see, but that's..._ that_'s just it, Dad. The-the reason that you're losing the game is 'cause you've never been able to see the whole board. I need to show you the whole board."

In a flourish of movements Stiles dropped to the floor. Scooping under his bed, he pulled out a chess board. Grimacing, I watched the frown on John's face deepen, if possible.

The teenager brought the board to his computer desk. He got to work with sticky notes, colored pens, and all this stuff that was way too much to keep up with. Plopping down alongside Cora, I rubbed her knee soothingly. My worry deepening when she moaned lowly, almost as if she was trying to fight it. Stiles needed to hurry the hell up. Whatever he _needed_ Cora for wasn't going to matter if she died on us.

"Okay!" He exclaimed as he motioned to his masterpiece. Motioning his father over, he started to point to the pieces on the board. "Okay, the purple means werewolf hunter, blue is for werewolves, green is for-why are you looking at me like that?"

"Werewolves?" The sheriff asked skeptically, glaring at his son. "What the he-"

"Dad, just listen! Ugh, so green is for succubus-"

"Succubus?"

"It's like a sex demon."

"Green is for sex demon?" The sheriff asked. "That has Lilly's name on it."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, green is Lilly's favorite color."

"Kid, I don't want to know about your sex life."

"Dad!" Stiles groaned. "This isn't-ugh, just let me finish, okay? Pink is the Kanima, orange is human, and the red is for unknown."

I peered around the duo to analyze the board myself. Even if I learned a lot, I still needed to be updated and explained in full detail everything that had happened in Beacon Hills. Specifically with all the crazy people I knew and loved.

John motioned to two of the familiar names on the board, his brow raised. "Scott and Derek are werewolves?"

"Yes," Stiles nodded encouragingly.

"And Kate Argent was a werewolf?"

"Hunter. That's... purple's hunter," Stiles hummed. "Along with Allison and her father…"

"Yeah, and-and _my friend_ Deaton, the veterinarian, is a Kanima?"

He waved a hand. "No, no, no, no, no. He's a druid, okay? Well," Stiles eyes locked at mine from where I hovered over his shoulder. "We think."

"So who's the Kanima?"

"Jackson."

John shook his head. He motioned to the blue string tied around the chess piece with Jackson's name. "No, Jackson's a werewolf."

"Jackson was the Kanima first, and then Peter and Derek killed him and he came back to life as a werewolf. Now, he's in London."

"And, you," John stared at me. "Are a _succubus_?"

"Heh, yeah."

He breathed heavily, but carried on with his questions, "Who's the Darack?"

"It's dah-rock."

Cora cut in impatiently to answer the sheriff, "_We don__'__t know yet_."

"We don't know yet," mimicked Stiles.

"The Darach is who we think is sacrificing all those people… for some sort of revenge ritual or something," I explained, seeing the confusion mask his features.

"And we think he was killed by werewolves, specifically the alpha pack."

"But he was killed by werewolves?" John clarified, nose scrunched up.

"Slashed up and left for dead."

"We think," Cora grunted.

"We think," agreed Stiles, once again.

"Yeah…" John appeared more and more confused with every syllable. "Why was Jackson the Kanima?"

"Because sometimes, the shape that you take reflects the person that you are."

John backed away from the chessboard and provided Stiles with a very stern glare. "And what shape would an increasingly confused and angrier-by-the-second father take?"

"Uh," Stiles stuttered out. He motioned to his father's face. "That would be more of an expression, like the one you're currently wearing."

"Yeah," John drawled un-amusedly. He stood from his seat, shooting Cora and myself an irritated stare, before heading out of the bedroom. Stiles scrambled after his disappearing father.

"Dad... Dad, would you... I can prove it, okay? Look, she's one of them." Stiles pointed towards Cora. "A werewolf!"

"Stiles, _Stiles!_ That's enough."

Cora stood from her spot on the bed. And I knew something wasn't right. There was no way she could change in her state, she could hardly keep her eyes open.

"Dad, can you please just hold on? You ready? All right, dad, just watch this, okay?"

Then Cora's body fell to the floor.

A scream escaped me, because I totally should have said something earlier. Or demanded that Stiles take her to the hospital first. Dropping to my knees beside her, I pushed back her damp hair and swiped my hand over her sweaty forehead.

The sheriff was beside me instantly, his fingers feeling for her pulse. He order his gaping son, who was staring at the scene petrified, to call an ambulance.

"Cora, _Cora_ please be okay," I begged softly, squeezing her hand. She didn't squeeze back. She always squeezed back.

Tears pooled in my eyes, but I couldn't be bothered to swipe them away. Stiles came over to my side and started to massage my back soothingly as I cried.

The ambulance arrived moments after Stiles call. Probably because this was the sheriff's house.

I looked at Stiles determinedly and explained, "I'm going with them."

His lips were on my temple leaving me a chaste kiss. "Yeah, go. I'll follow you."

The paramedics allowed me to sit up front in the passenger seat. Sirens vibrated loudly in my eardrums. I texted Derek telling him what happened. By the time we arrived at the hospital I still didn't get a response.

Stiles and the sheriff had followed behind me in separate vehicles. I was in the waiting room staring down at my fingers tiredly. This was a freaking mess.

John walked up to me and held a hand on my shoulder. His face was empathetic and I tried to give him a smile, but it came more off as a grimace.

"They said it won't be too much longer until you can see her," he explained. Stiles swayed nervously behind him. He shot his son a dirty look before slipping his hand into a pocket in his shirt and handing me a business card. "That's my personal phone. If you're going to be hanging out with my son, you're gonna need it. I have to get back to work…" his expression morphed to exhaustion. "I hope everything turns out okay. I'll see you soon, Lilly."

"Thanks Sheriff…"

Stiles held up a finger to me signaling he would be back. Following his dad, he left me alone in the crowded room. Everything was a blur, like an out of body experience. I closed my eyes in an attempt to focus.

I jumped when a body flopped into the seat beside me. Stiles face was distraught, and he rubbed a hand at the back of his neck. Obviously whatever had transpired between his father and him hadn't ended well.

In an effort to distract myself, as well as make Stiles feel better, I asked, "What did he say?"

Stiles pursed his pouted lips. "That he doesn't believe me."

My hand found his.

"My mom would have believed me."

I rested my head on his shoulder and he kissed my forehead. We were wrapped up together for a few moments, taking comfort in small touches. His thumb rubbed circles on the back of my hand lazily, once more my eyes fluttered shut. Like with Derek and Cora, Stiles made me feel safe. I felt complete with him, like, I didn't have to run and hide.

"Lilly."

That voice…

Bolting from the seat, I scrambled like a monkey climbing up a tree into the leather clad arms of my elder brother. He lifted me easily and allowed the embrace, hugging me back tightly. There was so much emotion in this hug. And I managed to steal a swift kiss on his stubbled cheek. He set me down and I turned to a very nervous looking Stiles, not to mention his face was the familiar cherry color.

Stiles waved awkwardly. "Sup Derek, nice to see you're back… and alive."

A dark look crossed my brothers features. "We are not doing this _now, _Stiles, but we will be doing this later."

"Doing what…?" The look of fear was clear on the teens face.

"Talking."

"Oh?" He gave me a fearful stare. I shrugged. _The Beast_ wouldn't allow Derek to banish Stiles from me, even if he wanted to.

"Thank you for waiting with me Stiles…" I said softly. I brought him in a quick hug, although he was extremely hesitant to respond, so I slid my hands on his bare skin to give him a _bit_ of encouragement. His arms tightened around me and he buried his face in my neck, breathing in my scent. Smiling, I pulled away.

Stiles frowned at me. "Hey! You used your powers on me."

I smirked, "Maybe."

"They worked! Without sucking out my soul or seducing me…" Stiles bore a bright proud grin. Then he looked at Derek again and it faltered. "Okay, well," Derek grunted from behind us. "I'm going to go see if I can prevent this Darach from killing anyone else. Apparently they found another one of our teachers… and there's something going on at the school today, so I'm heading there. It seems like whoever it is, is going after philosophers at the moment and not guardians."

"Stay safe?"

He looked ready to lean in for a kiss, our first real kiss together, but peered at Derek from behind me and thought better of it. "I will, you stay safe too. I'll text you if anything comes up."

Stiles sprinted out of the waiting room leaving me with my brother, who was glaring daggers at the disappearing teen.

"Him?" Derek questioned irritably. "It had to be him."

I rolled my eyes. "I think we have bigger things to worry about."

He nodded. "What happened with Cora?"

"Aiden and her got in a fight at school… she started it, if that counts for anything. But, she got hurt pretty bad… and is just _not_ healing." Running a hand through my hair, I scooted closer to Derek so that we were almost flush against each other. "We all went to Stiles' to tell the sheriff about everything. Then when Stiles asked Cora to transform… she fainted."

"I'll kill him," Derek stated referring to the alpha twin.

"I don't think killing Aiden is going to solve the issue… but if it makes you feel better…"

"It would."

Smiling, I tucked myself in his arms. He carefully wrapped them around my shoulders and a sigh escaped me. This was home.

"She is going to be okay," he mumbled into my hairline. A hesitant kiss was pressed, and I almost laughed at him. Not because it was funny, but how unaffectionate Derek appeared to be. I knew deep down he was always a huge cuddle bug.

"Miss Hale…" We both pulled apart to see one of the nurses approaching us. I nodded at her to continue. "We've stabilized her… the Doctor would like to see you."

Derek and I both followed her and she held a hand out to the man beside me, she said, "Just family."

"He's our brother," I informed, wrapping my arm around Derek's strong, crossed, forearms. Attempting to ease up his hostile exterior. "Our guardian."

She pursed her lips, but continued. She led us to a closed door and knocked softly. There was some shuffling before it opened, revealing a woman dressed in green scrubs. A stiff grin was on her place, holding out a hand for each of us to shake.

"I'm Dr. Fitzgerald, I've been taking care of your sister. We've been able to stabilize her…" Grimly, she bore into each of our eyes carefully. "It is not looking good. We have no idea what's wrong with her, I've never seen anything like this before."

My stomach clenched.

Derek ran a hand through his hair. "Can we see her?"  
>Dr. Fitzgerald held the door open for us and we shuffled in. Cora rested on porcelain white sheets with a matching blanket, that made her tanned skin appear ghostly in comparison. Pressing my hand to my lips, I attempt to hide the impending gloom that fell over me. She wasn't allowed to die.<p>

Derek and I both slid a chair over to the side of the bed. My brother took the seat closest to her face and immediately reached for her hand. As I sluggishly slipped into the one alongside him, a gasp escaped me as his veins were going black with the hand he held.

"What's going on?" I quizzed hoarsely.

"I'm taking away some of her pain."

A groan released from Cora. Her eyelashes fluttered revealing those beautiful caramel eyes. She dazedly muttered, "Derek?"

He leaned in so she could see his face clearer. "Hey. Hey, I'm here."  
>"What's happening to me?" She winced as if the words physically hurt her to speak.<p>

Determination crossed his hard face and he said, "I don't know, but I'm not leaving you again."

Reaching out, I gripped his free hand. The three of us were resigned to silence. Cora drifted in and out of sleep, while Derek and I sat watching her. At one point a nurse came in to draw some blood, explaining that they were going to run a few more tests.

Until Peter showed up.

He came into the room and mutely grabbed another chair. He sat opposite of us, giving everyone a once over.

"How is she doing?" He finally asked after a few moments of quiet.

"Not good," I informed. "She's been in and out of consciousness since we got here."

"Do they know what's wrong with her?"  
>I shrugged. "No… They are doing some blood tests on her right now."<p>

My phone vibrated angrily in my hands, Stiles name flashing across the screen. I answered it without hesitation, softly saying, "Hello."

"_She took my Dad._"

My back straightened. "Who took your Dad?"

Derek and Peter both stared at me, doing some freaky werewolf shit to listen in on my phone call.

"_Ms. Blake_."

"Our English teacher?"  
>"<em>She<em>_'__s the Darach, Lilly, she__'__s the fucking Darach. She took him-oh my God, she took him._"

"Stiles, it'll be okay. We aren't going to let anything happen to him."

Aggressively, Derek reached for my phone yanking it from my tight grasp and asked the panicked teen, "Stiles, are you a hundred precent sure it was Ms. Blake?"

Thankfully, I didn't need werewolf hearing to hear Stiles frantic voice, he was talking so loud.  
>"<em>I know Scott and I have a history of wrongly accusing people, Derek, but she tried to kill Lydia. Then my Dad shot her, and Scott got in here. He tried to stop her, but she is strong, Derek, really freaking strong. Then she took him<em>_… __she has my Dad._"

I grabbed Derek's arm firmly. "We need to save him, Derek."

He nodded and explained to Stiles, "I'm going to the loft. She will probably show up and ask me to protect her… Meet me there as soon as you can."

Hanging up, Derek handed me back my phone. Standing from the chair he stood over Cora and tucked a strand of her sweaty hair behind her ear. She moaned into his touch.

He gazed at me next, proclaiming, "I will be back. I'm not going to leave you two ever again, understand?"

I launched myself at him for the millionth time that day. He returned the hug before pushing away, giving Peter a very stern stare.

Derek left the room leaving me with Peter.

I just hoped everyone would be okay.

* * *

><p>Always love you guys: winchesterxgirl, RHatch89, WickedlyMinx, MonkeyGoneToHeaven, Mangy, xXbriannaXx, and CupCakes24!<p>

ALSO wanted to let you know… **I HAVE A NEW STORY I'M WRITING.** First chapter is posted! It's called "**Fields Where I Run**" and it is a **DEREK x OC,** so if you like those CHECK IT OUT :)

That story is going to have a fast start, but slowly lead up to Derek SO sorry if you end up reading it, Derek physically won't be there for the first few chapters, but it's rated M and will have all this goodness. I hope you guys check it out and love it!

And once again **winchesterxgirl** brought up something I mentioned before, but it will be approaching soon. This is a LillyxStiles story. However, Lilly isn't going to have a handle on her powers. I will put warnings for more graphic chapters, but Lilly might have a moment or two with Lydia ;) so there's that. ALSO. She will have MANY moments with Stiles to come. It's coming soon too!


End file.
